maxium avengers: rangers unite
by WriterOnTheRooftops
Summary: across between maxium ride and the avengers with a little power rangers. sixteens years ago black widow and hawkeyes son was thought to have been born as a stillborn but what if said son shows up sixteen years later infused with dna of different animals along with several others like him? i also include the power rangers so read review please with ideas i need them
1. Chapter 1

maxium ride: avengers assemble

disclaimer: i don't own anything except original characters

chapter one: a sons return

black widows p.o.v

sixteen years ago

"i'm sorry ma'am your son didn't make he was stillborn we are truely sorry." the doctor said as he delivered the news of me and clints baby who wasn't crying when he was born upon hearing those words i teared and cried into clints arms who to was crying.

the funeral was the next day planned by pepper who showed without tony who we found hours later in his lab after destorying the place and huddle in the corner with his head between his legs. but unknown to us at the time our son was alive and well but was under going experimentation.

sixteen years later

"natasha its time to go." tony said through the closed door while i waas sitting in my quarters abroad the helicarrier.

"no stark i am not going i don't want to be reminded of that painful memory." i shouted as i held back tears

"dammit natasha it's been sixteen years and you and barton have a daughter that needs you there so please come and fury wants to speak with you any way." tony said

"fine i am coming." i said as i got off the bed and opening the door to see stark wearing his everyday suit.

"come on natasha i know its painful think i felt when i couldn't do anything about what happened." stark stated as we walked to the bridge

on the bridge

"glad you could join us agent romanov." fury stated

" what is it that you want sir."i asked the godfather of my daughter

" i was just going to ask if i should watch..." fury started to say but was interuppted by the navigator

"sir we have a unidentified bogie inbound but its to small to be a jet and to large to be a bird." the navigator stated

" hold your position and get a team of agent to the deck and agent romanov with me we going to see to this bogie." fury stated as he walked to the door of the bridge

minutes went by and we were on the deck to see that the bogie was a sixteen year old who was severly injuryed he stepped towards us and said the onething that scared me

"mom." he said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and collapsed but what freaked us out was th out streched wings.

hours went by and to see if this kid was me and clints son we had a dna test done and while we waited we called the rest of the of arguing we got no where

"but what if he is your son tasha what are we going to do."clint asked

"i don't know i mean the doctors said he didn't make so howw can he be alive." i asked

"i don't know." bruce answered

"now that i see what he looks like he does resemble clint but with strawberry blond hair." tony interjected i was going to answer but the doctor walked in

" okay i have the results." the doctor said

" well."clint asked

" he is your son but the weird thing is its picking up traces of hawk,tiger,and lizard dna to." th doc answered

" what." i asked

"he is your son dna test proved that but he has animal dna to." the doc answered

" how is that possible." clint asked

"ugh what happened." a voice behind us asked

"well maybe your son can answer that." the doctor said as he left

" where am i?" the boy answered

"your abroad the sheild helicarriar and now explains to us who are." fury asked

"ok i will tell you everything but first what the doctor said about me is true i am the son of natasha and clint barton but with animal dna. you see sixteen years ago i was taken from the hospital i was born in and the doctor said i stillborn i wasn't they said that so i could be created to be the perfect weapon. so after a few days i arrived in bad water baisen north of death valley to a lab known as the the scientist combined me with hawk,tiger,and lizard dna so i could have the flight and sight of a hawk, the strength and deadlyness of a tiger, and the healing and linb regeneration of a lizard. and i wasn't the first but i was the first success at combining four dna strands together and i can live as long as the normal human along with the ones that busted out me before they could implant a mind control chip after they trained me for sixteen it was ten years i spent sixteen years on the run with before i left to come find you and f more humans with bird wings so up don't shoot them please they are my friends and that is my story i spent six years looking for you and now that i found will you take me back."  
>the boy said<p>

" fury what do you think." i asked as i held back tears

" i don't see why not the dna test proves he is your son but first show us your abilites please so we know what to expect." fury said

" ok but first can i have my jeans,boots,belt,socks, and black trench coat." the boy said

" sure by the way what is your name." fury asked as he grabbed the boys clothes off the counter and handed to him and we turned around so he could get dressed.

"Yuri." the boy said

" your name is yuri." clint said

"yes it is and you can turn around." yuri said so we turned to see him dressed in boots,jeans,and trench coat which i noticed had slits in the back for his wings

"why don't you own a t shirt." bruce asked

" because it gets shreded when i change." yuri said

"change into what." steve asked

"this." yuri said as he grew taller sprouted fur and claws until he looked like a humaniod tiger with wings

" holy shit." tony said as yuri changed back into a human

"nice huh." yuri asked

" now about your regeneration." thor asked

" oh that all i have to say if those who have a weak stomach look away." yuri said

"why." agent hill asked

" because of this." yuri said as he grabbed his left arm at the elbow twisted it until it broke and ripped it away until he had bleeding stub. he grimanced in pain and threw his stub forward and a new arm grew out of the stub.

" thats is distusting." steve rodgers said as tony ran to the sink and threw up

"i know hurts like hell though." yuri said as he flecked his hand and arm.

" um sorry to interupt but we have eight unidentifed bogeys in bound sir." a bridge special called over the intercom

" thats them the friends i told you about." yuri said as he ran to the deck and as we followed them

"who?" tony asked

as we got on deck we saw seven people and one scottish terrior land and what surprised us was the oldest girl was pregnant.

" son who are these people." fury asked

" this is ari,total,fang,nudge,angel,iggy whose blind but that doesn't stop him,gasman don't ask why,and this is my girlfriend who is pregnant with my child max." yuri said as he pointed them out.

" oh they all have bird dna except ari and total. total has human and bird while ari has bird and wolf." yuri stated

" so yuri i see that you found shield." total said

"um did that dog just talk." clint asked

" yeah what part of human dna did you understand." total asked

" umm." clint said

" point proven." ari said as he morphed into his wolf form to prove his dna combination

" your a werewolf." steve stated

" in a sense yes its due to my wolf dna." ari said as demorphed

" um guys you need to get max inside because i sense erasers coming an they will be here in five minutes please." yuri said as he morphed into his tiger form

" ok max inside now." fang said as he took the pregnant girl inside

" ok now we form a plan." steve said as pulled out his shield.

" sorry cap but i already have a plan kill." yuri said as to the sky

" what does he mean by kill." i asked

" i don't know." clint answered as we waited

five minutes later we saw a dozen flying wolf human hybrids but on was hold a scientist like man.

" jeb nice of you to come and kidnap max again." yuri snarled

" you know why i have to take her back." the man said as he pushed his glass closer to his eyes

"so you can use my child as a weapon." yuri said

"no cause you can't provide for a newborn on the run." the man said

" well i got news for you asshole i am not running anymore i am working for shield and max will be under their protection so i am keeping my child." yuri said

" then you leave me no choice erasers attack." the man said and the wolf humans attacked and after several minutes all of them wered dead and clint was hurt and yuri in his human form held the man in the whitecoat by the throat over the edge of the helicarrier.

" you want to know the difference between you an me jeb." yuri asked

" whats that son." jeb asked as he grabbed yuris arm

" one is i love max and our unborn child, two i am not an assholes who thinks its ok to hunt my girlfriend down and try to take her child away, and three i can fly unlike you." yuri said as he let the man go and watched as he fell screaming.

" yuri what that hell." i asked

" that was the man who made me into this and threaten to take max and our child away and fury i want to work for the avengers and shield on the condition you provide protection for max and my friends please and if you do i will cooraperate." yuri stated as he kneeled beside clint and put his hands over him

" what are doing he needs a medic." tony said

" i happened to have certain skills and these is one of them. leah sdnuow." yuri said and his hand started to glow and clints wounds closed up.

" the hell." thor asked

" oh yeah due to me and my friends dna we started to develop certain abilities mine deal with magic while the rest deal with physical attack." yuri explained as the glowing died down and clint was sitting up.

" you all right dad." yuri asked

" yes thanks." clint said

" so fury we have a deal." yuri asked

" all i can say is welcome to shield agent yuri and to the avengers initative." fury said

" thanks and now i have check on max." yuri said

later in medbay max was getting and ultrasound to check on her baby but there was a little surprise for her and yuri

" ok and miss max here is you baby or should i say babies." the ob/gyn said

" wait babies." max said

"yes you are expecting triplets." the ob/gyn said

" ok then but what are the genders." yuri asked

" looks to be all girls." the ob/gyn said as he wiped off the gel on max is swollen stomach

" hear that max all girls." yuri said he picked up max bridal style and carried her to the rest of the group

conference room

"so max what are you having." total asked as he drunk his coffee.

" ok first things guys as you know jeb came to take max away but don't he won't anymore." yuri said as he sat down with max in his lap

" why?" angel asked

" easy i killed the bastard by throwing him off the side of the helicarrier." yuri said

" what." max asked

" i killed him beacuse i scanned his mind max he wanted our little ones to be used as a weapon so i gave him he long over due punishment." yuri explained

" he deserved then." max said

" so whats the news." nudge asked

" first one is max is having triplet girls."yuri said

" nice." ari and fang said at the same time

" whats the other news then." gazzy asked

" i joined shield and the avengers inexchange for your all protection meaning we are moving in with the avengers and will have shield agents watching us and we do have to go to school but the upside is that the teacher at said school are shield agents and please do give it a try please." yuri asked

" ok but on the condition angel joins us." max asked

" don't worry the school is combination of elementary,middle,and high school and each part has shield agents as teacher and staff." yuri said

" when does theis all go down yuri." iggy asked

" in two weeks because we need time to rest and max need the rest." yuri said

" wait where are we living at." fang asked

" oh at stark tower here in new york which houses the avengers and the avengers are my family cause my mom and dad are black widow and hawkeye." yuri said he placed a hand on maxs belly

" sweet." gazzy said

P.S review with names for the babies 


	2. Chapter 2

m#a#x#i#u#m# #r#i#d#e#:# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#s# #a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e##

##  
>#d#i#s#c#l#a#i#m#e#r#:# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #o#w#n# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s# #(#u#m#m# #i#g#n#o#r#e# #t#h#e# #t#h#o#r# #s#e#n#t#e#n#c#e# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #f#u#r#y# #t#a#l#k#i#n#g# #n#o#t# #t#h#o#r# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #m#y# #b#a#d#)##<p>

##  
>#c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #t#w#o#:# #t#e#l#l#i#n#g# #t#h#o#r##<p>

##  
>#o#n#e# #d#a#y# #l#a#t#e#r# ##<p>

#N#a#t#a#s#h#a#s# #p#.#o#.#v##

#a#f#t#e#r# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#c#t#i#o#n# #w#e#r#e# #m#a#d#e# #t#h#e# #g#a#n#g# #s#l#e#p#t# #o#n# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#i#c#a#r#r#i#e#r# #u#n#t#i#l# #t#o#n#y# #m#a#d#e# #u#p# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#o#r# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #t#o# #b#e# #t#h#i#e#r#s#.#w#h#i#c#h# #o#f# #t#o#n#y# #h#i#r#e#d# #a# #c#o#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n# #c#r#e#w# #t#o# #d#o# #s#o# #o#v#e#r##  
>#n#i#g#h#t#.# #m#a#x# #a#n#d# #y#u#r#i# #s#h#a#r#e#d# #a# #r#o#o#m# #w#h#i#l#e# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #h#a#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #o#w#n# #r#o#o#m#s#.# #m#e# #a#n#d# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#p#e#n#t# #a#l#l# #n#i#g#h#t# #o#n# #h#o#w# #t#o# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#c#e# #y#u#r#i# #t#o# #h#i#s# #f#i#v#e# #y#e#a#r# #o#l#d# #s#i#s#t#e#r# #c#l#i#n#t#s# #i#d#e#a# #w#a#s# ##<br>#s#t#r#a#i#g#h#t# #g#o# #a#h#e#a#d# #a#n#d# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#c#e# #t#i#a# #t#o# #h#e#r# #o#l#d#e#r# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#.# #w#h#i#l#e# #m#y# #i#d#e#a# #w#a#s# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#c#e# #h#e#r# #t#o# #h#i#m#.##

#a#t# #s#t#a#r#k#s# #t#o#w#e#r##

##  
>#"#o#k# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #w#e# #s#h#o#w# #y#o#u# #y#o#u#r# #f#l#o#o#r# #t#h#i#s# #w#e#r#e# #w#e# #h#a#n#g#i#n#g# #a#s# #a# #f#a#m#i#l#y#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #w#e# #g#o#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #t#o#p# #f#l#o#o#r##<p>

#"#s#o# #y#u#r#i# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e# #a#n# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#.#"# #a#n#g#e#l# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#y#u#p# #s#h#o#r#t# #s#t#u#f#f# #i# #a#m#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #p#u#t# #a#n#g#e#l# #o#n# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#o#r# #a#f#t#e#r# #g#i#v#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #a# #p#i#g#g#y# #b#a#c#k# #r#i#d#e##

#"# #i# #a#m# #n#o#t# #s#h#o#r#t#.#"# #a#n#g#e#l# #h#u#f#f#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #y#o#u#r# #a#r#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"#u#m# #m#o#m#m#y# #w#h#o# # #a#r#e# #t#h#e#s#e# #p#e#o#p#l#e#.#"# #a# #v#o#i#c#e# #t#h#a#t# #i# #r#e#c#o#g#n#i#z#e#d# #a#s# #t#i#a##

#"# #u#m# #t#i#a# #s#w#e#e#t#y# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #h#o#w# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #y#o#u# #t#h#i#s# #b#u#t#.#"# #i# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #s#a#y# #b#u#t# #y#u#r#i# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #m#e##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #m#o#m# #i#s# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#a#y# #i#s# #i# #a#m# #y#o#u#r# #o#l#d#e#r# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r# #w#h#o#s#e# #b#e#e#n# #m#i#s#s#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #s#i#x#t#e#e#n# #y#e#a#r#s#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #g#o#t# #e#y#e# #l#e#v#e#l# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r# #b#u#t# #w#h#a#t# #s#u#r#p#r#i#s#e#d# #u#s# #w#a#s# #t#h#a#t# #t#i#a##  
>#h#u#g#g#e#d# #h#i#m#.##<p>

#"# #i# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #a#n# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#.#"# #t#i#a# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #b#e#l#i#e#v#e# #m#e# #i# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #a# #s#i#b#l#i#n#g# #t#o#o#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #h#u#g#g#e#d# #h#e#r##

#e#v#e#r#y#t#h#i#n#g# #w#a#s# #c#o#o#l# #u#n#t#i#l# #w#e# #h#e#a#r#d# #t#h#e# #s#o#u#n#d# #o#f# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #a#n#n#o#u#n#c#i#n#g# #t#h#o#r#s# #r#e#t#u#r#n##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#a#t#.#"#i#g#g#y# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#o#r# #g#o#d# #o#f# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d##

#"#a#h# #m#y# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #w#e# #h#a#v#e# #g#u#e#s#t#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #b#o#o#m#e#d# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m##

#"#o#h# #t#h#o#r# #t#h#i#s# #o#u#r# #s#o#n# #y#u#r#i# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#a#i#d##

#"#b#u#t# #i# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #h#e# #d#i#e#d# #i#n# #c#h#i#l#d# #b#i#r#t#h#?#"# #t#h#o#r# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#i# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #t#h#e# #d#o#c#t#o#r#s# #l#i#e#d# #a#n#d# #i# #w#a#s# #e#x#p#e#r#i#m#e#n#t#e#d# #o#n# #a#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #o#f# #m#y# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #w#e# #a#r#e# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #w#i#t#h# #a#n#i#m#a#l# #d#n#a# #m#i#x#e#d# #i#n#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #h#e#l#d# #h#e#r# #s#w#o#l#l#e#n# #b#e#l#l#y##

#"# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#a#n#d#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#a#t# #M#j# #l#n#i#r# #d#o#w#n##

#"#w#e#l#l# #p#o#i#n#t# #b#r#e#a#k# #s#i#t# #d#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #l#i#s#t#e#n#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d# #i#r#o#n#i#c#a#l#l#y# #a#s# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#t# #d#o#w#n# #o#n# #t#h#e# #c#h#a#i#r##

#"# #o#k# #t#h#o#r# #a#s# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #i# #w#a#s# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #t#o# #h#a#v#e# #d#i#e#d# #i#n# #b#u#t# #i# #w#a#s# #b#o#r#n# #s#i#l#e#n#t# #m#e#a#n#i#n#g# #i# #w#a#s# #a# #q#u#i#e#t# #c#h#i#l#d#.# #s#o# #i# #a#m# #t#h#e# #s#o#n# #o#f# #n#a#t#a#s#h#a# #a#n#d# #c#l#i#n#t# #b#a#r#t#o#n# #b#u#t# #w#i#t#h# #a#n#i#m#a#l# #d#n#a#.# #y#o#u# #s#e#e# #s#i#x#t#e#e#n# #y#e#a#r#s# #a#g#o##  
>#i# #w#a#s# #t#a#k#e#n# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #h#o#s#p#i#t#a#l# #i# #w#a#s# #b#o#r#n# #i#n# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #d#o#c#t#o#r# #s#a#i#d# #i# #s#t#i#l#l#b#o#r#n# #i# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #t#h#e#y# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#a#t# #s#o# #i# #c#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #c#r#e#a#t#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #t#h#e# #p#e#r#f#e#c#t# #w#e#a#p#o#n#.# #s#o# #a#f#t#e#r# #a# #f#e#w# #d#a#y#s##<br>#i# #a#r#r#i#v#e#d# #i#n# #b#a#d# #w#a#t#e#r# #b#a#i#s#e#n# #n#o#r#t#h# #o#f# #d#e#a#t#h# #v#a#l#l#e#y# #t#o# #a# #l#a#b# #k#n#o#w#n# #a#s# #t#h#e# #s#c#h#o#o#l#.#t#h#e#r#e# #t#h#e# #s#c#i#e#n#t#i#s#t# #c#o#m#b#i#n#e#d# #m#e# #w#i#t#h# #h#a#w#k#,#t#i#g#e#r#,#a#n#d# #l#i#z#a#r#d# #d#n#a# #s#o# #i# #c#o#u#l#d# #h#a#v#e##  
>#t#h#e# #f#l#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #s#i#g#h#t# #o#f# #a# #h#a#w#k#,# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#e#n#g#t#h# #a#n#d# #d#e#a#d#l#y#n#e#s#s# #o#f# #a# #t#i#g#e#r#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #h#e#a#l#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #l#i#n#b# #r#e#g#e#n#e#r#a#t#i#o#n# #o#f# #a# #l#i#z#a#r#d#.# #a#n#d# #i# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #b#u#t# #i# #w#a#s# #t#h#e##<br>#f#i#r#s#t# #s#u#c#c#e#s#s# #a#t# #c#o#m#b#i#n#i#n#g# #f#o#u#r# #d#n#a# #s#t#r#a#n#d#s# #t#o#g#e#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #i# #c#a#n# #l#i#v#e# #a#s# #l#o#n#g# #a#s# #t#h#e# #n#o#r#m#a#l# #h#u#m#a#n# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #o#n#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #b#u#s#t#e#d# #o#u#t# #m#e# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #t#h#e#y# #c#o#u#l#d# #i#m#p#l#a#n#t# #a# #m#i#n#d##  
>#c#o#n#t#r#o#l# #c#h#i#p# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e#y# #t#r#a#i#n#e#d# #m#e# #f#o#r# #t#e#n# #y#e#a#r#s#.#b#u#t# #i# #w#a#s# #b#u#s#t#e#d# #b#y# #t#h#e#m# #i# #w#e#n#t# #o#n# #m#y# #s#e#p#e#r#a#t#e# #b#u#t# #a# #y#e#a#r# #l#a#t#e#r# #i# #j#o#i#n#e#d# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #i#s# #h#i#s#t#o#r#y#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s# #t#h#o#r#s##<br>#e#y#e#s# #g#r#e#w# #w#i#d#e##

#"# #s#o# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#c#e# #m#e# #t#o# #y#o#u#r# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"# #o#k# #s#i#m#p#l#e# #v#e#r#s#i#o#n# #m#a#x# #i#s# #m#y# #g#i#r#l#f#i#r#e#n#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #t#o# #m#y# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #a#n#d# #y#e#s# #w#e# #c#a#n# #f#e#a#s#t# #t#o# #c#e#l#e#b#r#a#t#e# #t#h#e# #n#e#w#s# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #h#a#s# #b#i#r#d# #d#n#a# #a#n#d# #s#o# #d#o#e#s# #f#a#n#g#,#i#g#g#y#,#n#u#d#g#e#,#g#a#z#z#y#,##  
>#a#n#d# #a#n#g#e#l#,# #a#r#i# #h#a#s# #w#o#l#f# #a#n#d# #b#i#r#d# #d#n#a# #w#h#i#c#h# #a#l#l#o#w#s# #h#i#m# #t#o# #f#l#y# #a#n#d# #t#u#r#n# #i#n#t#o# #a# #w#o#l#f# #w#h#i#l#e# #o#u#r# #d#o#g# #t#o#t#a#l# #h#a#s# #h#u#m#a#n# #a#n#d# #b#i#r#d# #g#i#v#i#n#g# #h#i#m# #f#l#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #a#b#i#l#i#t#y# #t#o# #t#a#l#k#.#"# #y#u#r#i# ##<br>#s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#o#w#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #a#n#d# #l#e#t#s# #s#a#y# #i# #h#a#v#e# #s#e#v#e#n# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# #a#b#i#l#i#t#i#e#s#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"#w#h#i#c#h# #a#r#e#?#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #f#i#r#s#t# #o#n#e# #i#s# #t#h#e# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l# #o#v#e#r# #e#a#r#t#h#,# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #o#n#e# #i#s# #h#e#a#l#i#n#g# #o#t#h#e#r#s#,# #t#h#i#r#d# #m#i#n#d# #r#e#a#d#i#n#g# #s#a#m#e# #a#s# #a#n#g#e#l#,# #f#o#u#r#t#h# #o#n#e# #i#s# #b#r#e#a#t#h#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #v#a#c#c#u#m# #o#f# #s#p#a#c#e#,#f#i#f#t#h# #o#n#e# #i#s##  
>#i# #a#m# #i#n#d#e#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#b#l#e#,# #s#i#x#t#h# #o#n#e# #i#s# #i# #a#m# #a#b#l#e# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #a#w#a#y# #a# #p#e#r#s#o#n#s# #n#i#g#h#t#m#a#r#e# #b#u#t# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #u#s#e# #e#a#c#h# #m#u#c#h#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #o#n#e# #i#s# #s#o#u#l# #f#o#r#g#i#n#g#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# ##<p>

#"# #w#h#a#t#s# #s#o#u#l# #f#o#r#g#i#n#g#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"# #h#e#r#e# #i# #w#i#l#l# #s#h#o#w# #y#o#u# #t#h#e#n# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n# #i#t#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #h#e#y# #a#n#g#e#l# #c#a#n# #y#o#u# #h#a#n#d# #m#e# #m#y# #b#a#g# #p#l#e#a#s#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #s#u#r#e#.#"# #a#n#g#e#l# #a#n#d# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #a#n#d# #p#i#c#k#e#d# #u#p# #y#u#r#i#s# #b#a#g##

#"#h#e#y# #y#o#u# #y#u#r#i#.#"# #a#n#g#e#l# #a#s# #s#h#e# #h#a#n#d#e#d# #y#u#r#i# #h#i#s# #b#a#g##

#"#t#h#a#n#k#s# #s#h#o#r#t# #s#t#u#f#f#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #o#p#e#n# #h#i#s# #b#a#g# #a#n#d# #r#e#m#o#v#e#d# #a# #h#u#n#k# #o#f# #m#e#t#a#l# # #a#n#d# #a# #s#w#o#r#d# #h#i#l#t##

#"# #w#h#y# #d#o# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #a# #s#w#o#r#d# #h#i#l#t# #a#n#d# #m#e#t#a#l#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#i#t#s# #f#o#r# #m#y# #s#o#u#l# #f#o#r#g#i#n#g#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #h#e# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #h#i#s# #b#a#g# #u#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #c#o#u#c#h##

#"# #o#k# #y#o#u# #m#i#g#h#t# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e# #w#i#t#h# #m#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#c#o#n#e#y##

#"# #o#k# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#o#w# #u#s#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# #y#u#r#i##

##  
>#"# #d#o#n#'#t# #f#r#e#a#k# #o#u#t# #o#k#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #c#l#o#s#e#d# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s#"# #s#o#u#l# #f#o#r#g#e#.#"# #h#e# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r#e#d# #a#n#d# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #w#h#i#c#h# #w#e#r#e# #g#l#o#w#i#n#g# #b#l#u#e# #a#n#d# #a# #b#a#l#l# #o#f# #g#o#l#d#e#n# #l#i#g#h#t# #a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d##<br>#a#b#o#v#e# #a# #c#i#r#c#l#e# #o#f# #b#l#u#e# #a#n#d# #b#l#a#c#k# #r#u#n#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #p#i#r#p#l#e# #l#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #c#a#c#k#l#i#n#g# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #i#t# #a#n#d# #h#e# #s#t#u#c#k# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d#s# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l# #o#f# #l#i#g#h#t##

#"# #d#e#h#y#d#r#a#t#i#o#n# ##  
>#f#r#a#g#m#e#n#t#a#t#i#o#n# ##<br>#s#e#l#e#c#t#i#o#n# ##  
>#a#c#c#u#m#u#l#a#t#i#o#n# ##<br>#f#o#r#g#i#n#g# ##  
>#h#e#a#t#,# #h#e#a#t#,# #h#e#a#t#,# #h#e#a#t# ##<br>#f#o#l#d#i#n#g#,# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g#,#f#o#l#d#i#n#g#,#f#o#l#d#i#n#g#,#f#o#l#d#i#n#g# ##  
>#p#o#u#n#d#,#p#o#u#n#d#,#p#o#u#n#d#,#p#o#u#n#d#,#p#o#u#n#d# ##<br>#h#e#a#t#,#h#e#a#t#,#h#e#a#t#,#h#e#a#t# ##  
>#n#o#w# #c#o#o#l#,#c#o#o#l#,#c#o#o#l#,#c#o#o#l# ##<br>#b#o#u#n#d# #h#i#l#t# #t#o# #m#e#t#a#l# ##  
>#h#i#l#t# #a#c#c#e#p#t#i#n#g#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#n#d# #w#h#e#n# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #h#e# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #k#a#t#a#n#n#a# #w#i#t#h# #l#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #c#a#c#k#l#i#n#g# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #i#t# #a#n#d# #w#h#e#n# #i#t# #w#a#s# #f#u#l#l#y# ##<br>#p#u#l#l#e#d# #o#u#t# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #h#i#m# #h#e# #r#a#i#s#e#d# #i#t# #a#n#d# #s#l#i#c#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l# #i#n# #t#w#o# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #g#o#l#d#e#n# #b#a#l#l# #w#a#s# #g#o#n#e# #a#n#d# #s#o# #w#e#r#e# #t#h#e# #r#u#n#e#s##

#"#w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"#t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #s#o#u#l# #f#o#r#g#i#n#g# #i#t# #a#l#l#o#w#s# #m#e# #t#o# #u#s#e# #m#y# #s#o#u#l# #t#o# #f#o#r#g#e# #m#y# #k#a#t#a#n#a# #a#n#d# #w#h#e#n# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #n#e#e#d# #m#y# #k#a#t#a#n#a# #i#t# #t#u#r#n#s# #b#a#c#k# #i#n# #a# #h#u#n#k# #o#f# #m#e#t#a#l# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #h#i#l#t# #s#o# #i# #c#a#n# #u#s#e# #i#t# #a#g#a#i#n##  
>#a#n#d# #m#a#k#e#s# #i#t# #p#o#r#t#a#b#l#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #k#a#t#a#n#a# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #i#n#t#o# #a# #h#i#l#t# #a#n#d# #a# #h#u#n#k# #o#f# #m#e#t#a#l# #w#h#i#c#h# #p#l#a#c#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #b#a#g##<p>

#"#w#e#l#l# #n#o#w# #t#h#a#t#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#a#y# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #s#e#e# #y#o#u#r# #r#o#o#m#s#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"#s#u#r#e#.#"# #g#a#z#z#y# #s#a#i#d##

#d#i#n#n#e#r# #t#i#m#e#.# #t#r#u#e# #t#o# #t#h#o#r#s# #w#o#r#d#s# #w#e# #d#i#d# #c#e#l#e#b#r#a#t#e# #i#n# #h#o#n#o#r# #o#f# #m#a#x# #a#n#d# #y#u#r#i#s# #s#o#o#n# #t#o# #b#e# #b#o#r#n# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n#.##

#"#b#y# #t#h#e# #w#a#y# #y#u#r#i# #f#o#r# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #a#d#v#i#c#e# #y#o#u# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #s#t#a#r#t# #t#a#l#k#i#n#g# #t#o# #m#a#x#s# #b#e#l#l#y# #c#a#u#s#e# #a#t# #t#h#e# #s#t#a#g#e# #t#h#e# #b#a#b#i#e#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #g#e#t# #u#s#e# #t#o# #y#o#u#r# #v#o#i#c#e# #s#o# #t#o#n#i#g#h#t# #y#o#u# #s#h#o#u#l#d#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e##  
>#s#a#i#d##<p>

#"#s#u#r#e# #i# #w#i#l#l# #d#o# #b#u#t# #h#o#w# #a#b#o#u#t# #r#i#g#h#t# #n#o#w# #i# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e#m# #a#n#d# #y#e#s# #i# #c#a#n# #s#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #i#n# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #l#a#n#g#u#a#g#e#s# #t#o# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #b#y# #j#u#s#t# #h#e#a#r#i#n#g# #o#n#e# #w#o#r#d# #i#n# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #l#a#n#g#u#a#g#e##  
>#i# #c#a#n# #i#n#s#t#a#n#c#l#y# #s#p#e#a#k# #t#h#a#t# #l#a#n#g#u#a#g#e# #s#o# #y#e#a#h# #a#n#d# #i# #a#m# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#i#n#g# #a# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #s#o#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e#m#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##<p>

#"#t#h#e#m#?#"# #t#h#o#r# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #t#h#o#r# #t#h#e#m# #w#e# #a#r#e# #e#x#p#e#c#t#i#n#g# #t#r#i#p#l#e#t#s#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #g#o#t# #o#n# #t#o# #o#n#e# #k#n#e#e# #a#n#d# #p#u#t# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d#s# #o#n# #m#a#x#s# #b#e#l#l#y##

#"# #t#h#a#t#s# #g#o#o#d# #n#e#w#s# #t#h#e#n#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#e#l#l# #g#u#y#s# #i# #t#h#i#n#k# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#l#a#c#k#h#a#w#k# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#i#n#g#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #t#h#a#t# #m#e#a#n#s# #h#u#s#h# #a#n#d# #l#i#s#t#e#n#.#"# #a#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #s#h#u#t#e#d# #u#p# #a#n#d# #p#a#i#d# #a#t#t#e#n#t#i#o#n##

#"#y#+# #t#i# #o# #d# # #l# # #y#M#u# #t#M#n#g# #y### #t#M#n#g# #w# # #j#i####  
>#w# # #j#i### #z#h# # #z# #i# #y#M#u# #l#i# #n#g# #y### #l#i# #n#g# #y### #s#h###n# #x#i# ##<br>#s#h###n# #x#i# # #t# # #f# #i# #y#M#u# #d# # #y### #d# # #w# # #m# # ####  
>#w# # #m# # #l#i# #n#g#t#i# #n# #y#M#u# #z#h# #n#g# #d#i# #n# #s#h# ##<br>#s#h# #i# #h#u# # #j# # #d#e# #w# # #d#e# #m# #y# #n#g##  
>#s#h# #i# #h#u# # #j# # #d#e# #w# # #s#h# #u#g#u# # #d#e# #s#h###n#g##<br>#s#h# #i# #d#e# #y# #w# #n#g# #s#h# #i# #d#e# #z#h# #n# #c#h# #n#g##  
>#r# #n#g# #w# #m#e#n# #d#M#u# #b# #i# #l# # #s#h# #n#l#i# #n#g##<br>#h# #s#h# # #c# #i#n# #n#g# #h#u# #d# #o# #g# #x#i###n#g##  
>#h# #s#h# # #c# #i#n# #n#g# #k# #n# #t### #d#e# #h# #n#g#z#h#u###n#g##<br>#w# # #y# #n#g# #c#h# #n#g# #j#i# #n# #p#+# #d#u# #n# #m# #g#u###n#g##  
>#p#+# #b# # #d#u# #n# #w# # #x#i# #n#g# #j#i### #d#e# #k#u# #n#g##<br>#y#+# #t#i# #o# #d# # #h# # #y#M#u# #t#M#n#g# #y### #t#M#n#g# #w# # #j#i####  
>#y# #u# #q#+# #y# #u# # #r# #y#M#u# #w# # #y### #w### #f# #n#g# #d# ##<br>#j#+# #f# #i# # # #f# #i# #y#M#u# #n#i# # #y### #n#i# # #z#h#u# #n#g# ####  
>#z#h# #n#g# #d# #u# #z#h# #n#g#d# #o# #y#M#u# #y#M#u# #c# #i# #h#u###.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#u#n#g# #h#i#g#h# #a#n#d# #c#l#e#a#r# #a#s# #m#a#x# #t#e#a#r#e#d# #u#p#(#c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #g#e#t# #t#r#a#n#s#l#a#t#i#o#n# #s#o#r#r#y#)#.##<p>

#"# #w#o#w# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

#"#t#h#a#n#k#s# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #a# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #l#u#l#l#i#b#y#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #u#m#m# #b#i#g# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#?#"# #t#i#a# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #t#i#a#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #w#h#y# #d#o#n#'#t# #y#o#u# #w#e#a#r# #s#h#i#r#t#s#.#"# #t#i#a# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #d#u#e# #t#o# #m#y# #t#i#g#e#r# #d#n#a# #i# #c#a#n# #c#h#a#n#g#e# #i#n#t#o# #a# #h#u#m#a#n#o#i#d# #t#i#g#e#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #t#r#a#n#s#f#o#r#m#a#t#i#o#n# #c#a#u#s#e#s# #t#h#e# #s#h#i#r#t# #t# #r#i#p#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#o#w# #c#a#n# #y#o#u# #s#h#o#w# #m#e#.#"# #t#i#a# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"#w#h#a#t#s# #t#h#e# #m#a#g#i#c# #w#o#r#d#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#p#w#e#a#s#e#.#"# #t#i#a# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #o#k#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #t#i#g#e#r# #f#o#r#m# #w#h#i#c#h# #c#a#u#s#e#d# #t#i#a# #t#o# #r#e#a#c#h# #o#u#t# #a#n# #t#o#u#c#h# #h#i#s# #f#u#r#.##

#"# #w#o#w# #y#o#u#r# #f#u#r# #f#e#e#l#s# #l#i#k#e# #k#i#t#t#e#n# #f#u#r#.#"# #t#i#a# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #y#u#r# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #b#a#c#k##

#"#t#h#a#t#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e# #t#i#g#e#r# #i#s# #p#a#r#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #c#a#t# #f#a#m#i#l#y#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##

#"# #n#o#w# #i# #w#a#n#t# #a# #k#i#t#t#e#n#.#"# #t#i#a# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #m#a#y#b#e# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#r# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y# #t#i#a#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #y#a#y# #t#h#a#t#s# #i#n# #t#w#o# #m#o#n#t#h#s# #c#a#u#s#e# #m#y# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y# #i#s# #o#n# #a#u#g#e#s#t# #f#i#f#t#h#.#"# #t#i#a# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #o#k# #t#h#e#n# #i# #w#i#l#l# #g#e#t# #y#o#u# #a# #k#i#t#t#e#n# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#r# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y# #a#n#d# #t#o#t#a#l# #d#o#n#'#t# #m#e#s#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #k#i#t#t#e#n#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#t#e#r#o#t#y#p#i#n#g#.#"# #t#o#t#a#l# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#a#t# #u#p# #i#n# #h#i#s# #c#h#a#i#r##

#"# #j#u#s#t# #w#a#r#n#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #a#h#e#a#d# #o#f# #t#i#m#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i##

#"# #o#h# #m#y# #b#a#d#.#"# #t#o#t#a#l# #s#a#i#d##

#"#s#o#r#r#y# #t#o# #s#a#y# #t#h#i#s# #b#u#t# #y#u#r#i# #i# #a#m# #t#i#r#e#d#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e#r# #e#y#e#s# #b#e#g#i#n# #t#o# #c#l#o#s#e##

#"#o#k# #w#e# #t#u#r#n#i#n#g# #i#n# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #t#i#a# #i# #s#u#g#g#e#s#t# #y#o#u# #d#o# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #l#e#a#d# #m#a#x# #t#o# #t#h#e# #e#l#e#v#a#t#o#r##

#l#a#t#e#r# #i#n# #b#e#d##

#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #t#h#i#n#k# #y#u#r#i# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #o#u#t# #a#l#l# #r#i#g#h#t# #d#e#s#p#i#t#e# #w#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d# #t#o# #h#i#m#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#a#h# #o#u#r# #b#o#y# #d#i#d# #t#a#s#h#a#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #l#a#i#d# #d#o#w#n# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #m#e##

#"# #u#m#m# #c#l#i#n#t# #i# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #m#e#a#n#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #y#o#u# #t#h#i#s#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #i#t# #t#a#s#h#a#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #f#i#r#s#t# #d#o# #e#v#e#r# #w#a#n#t# #a#n#y# #m#o#r#e# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #t#a#s#h#a# #i# #t#o#l#d# #y#o#u# #i# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #h#a#v#e# #m#a#n#y# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #o#k# #t#h#e#n# #c#l#i#n#t# #i#'#m# #p#r#e#g#n#a#n#t#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

##

##  
># <p>


	3. Chapter 3

m#a#x#i#u#m# #r#i#d#e#:# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#s# #a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e##

##  
>#d#i#s#c#l#a#i#m#e#r#:# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #o#w#n# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s# ##<p>

##

##  
>#c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #t#h#r#e#e#:# #t#h#e# #b#l#e#s#s#i#n#g# #o#f# #t#h#e# #v#a#l#k#e#r#y#e##<p>

##  
>#n#a#t#a#s#h#a# #p#o#v##<p>

##  
>#o#n#e# #w#e#e#k# #l#a#t#e#r##<p>

##  
>#i#t#s# #b#e#e#n# #o#n#e# #w#e#e#k# #s#i#n#c#e# #y#u#r#i# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #c#a#m#e# #t#o# #s#t#a#y# #w#i#t#h# #s#o# #f#a#r# #w#e# #l#e#a#r#n#e#d# #a# #l#o#t# #a#b#o#u#t# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #e#l#s#e#.# #t#i#a# #e#s#c#p#e#c#i#a#l#l#y# #w#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #l#e#a#v#e# #h#i#s# #s#i#d#e#.##<br>#o#t#h#e#r# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#a#t# #w#e# #d#i#d# #m#i#s#s#i#o#n#s# #a#n#d# #y#u#r#i# #w#e#n#t# #o#n# #h#i#s# #f#i#r#s#t# #m#i#s#s#i#o#n# #t#o# #s#t#o#p# #a# #d#r#u#g# #c#a#r#t#e#l# #w#i#t#h# #m#e# #a#n#d# #c#l#i#n#t# #w#e# #p#o#s#e#d# #a#s# #a# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #t#o# #g#e#t# #t#h#e# #d#r#o#p# #o#n# #t#h#e#m#.# #a#t##  
>#f#i#r#s#t# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #w#e#r#e# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#u#m#p#y# #b#u#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #e#n#d# #w#e# #b#u#s#t#e#d# #t#h#e#m#.# #m#a#x# #w#a#s# #e#n#t#e#r#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #f#i#f#t#h# #m#o#n#t#h# #o#f# #p#r#e#g#n#a#n#c#y# #a#n#d# #y#u#r#i# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #b#e# #h#a#p#p#i#e#r#.# #a#l#s#o# #w#e# #f#o#u#n#d# #t#h#a#t##<br>#i# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #o#n#l#y# #t#h#e# #g#r#a#n#d#m#a# #b#u#t# #t#h#e# #g#o#d#m#o#t#h#e#r# #a#s# #w#e#l#l# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #p#e#p#p#e#r#.# #w#h#i#l#e# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#n#d# #b#r#u#c#e# #w#e#r#e# #m#a#d#e# #t#h#e# #g#o#d#f#a#t#h#e#r#s#.# #b#u#t# #r#i#g#h#t# #n#o#w# #t#o#d#a#y# #w#a#s# #o#u#r# #d#a#y# #o#f#f#.##  
>#b#u#t# #u#n#k#n#o#w#n# #t#o# #u#s# #t#h#e# #d#a#y# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #g#e#t# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#t#i#n#g#.##<p>

#"#h#e#y# #m#a#x# #y#o#u# #h#u#n#g#r#y#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #n#o# #i# #a#m# #n#o#t# #y#u#r#i#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d##

#"#m#a#x# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #y#o#u# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #e#a#t#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #i# #k#n#o#w# #b#u#t# #i# #w#a#s# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g# #o#f# #n#a#m#e#s# #f#o#r# #o#u#r# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#s#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#t#a#t#e#d##

#"#h#o#w# #a#b#o#u#t# #y#o#u# #n#a#m#e# #o#n#e# #a#n#t#o#n#i#a#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#i#p#p#e#d# #h#i#s# #c#o#f#f#e#e##

#"# #n#o# #t#o#n#y# #t#h#a#t# #w#i#l#l# #j#u#s#t# #m#a#k#e# #y#o#u#r# #e#g#o# #b#i#g#g#e#r#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #r#e#a#d# #h#i#s# #n#e#w#s#p#a#p#e#r##

#"#a#a#h#h# #c#o#m#e# #o#n#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #c#o#m#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##

#"# #w#h#y# #d#o#n#'#t# #y#o#u# #n#a#m#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #t#h#r#e#e# #f#u#r#i#e#s# #o#f# #h#a#d#e#s#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #s#a#i#d# #w#h#i#l#e# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #w#a#f#f#l#e#s##

#"# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #b#r#u#c#e# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #n#o#t# #a# #b#a#d# #i#d#e#a# #i# #l#i#k#e# #i#t#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #s#o# #w#e# #a#r#e# #c#a#l#l#i#n#g# #t#h#e#m# #T#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e#,# #M#e#g#a#e#r#a#,# #a#n#d# #A#l#e#c#t#o# #.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #y#e#a#h# #w#e# #a#r#e# #y#u#r#i#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #r#u#b#b#e#d# #h#e#r# #s#w#o#l#l#e#n# #b#e#l#l#y##

#"# #m#a#n# #a#m# #i# #b#o#r#e#d#.#"# #a#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #d#i#n#i#n#g# #r#o#o#m#.##

#"# #y#e#a#h# #i#t#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e# #a# #l#o#n#g# #d#a#y#.#"# #i#g#g#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#c#r#a#m#b#l#e#d# #e#g#g# #w#h#i#c#h# #s#t#i#l#l# #g#e#t#s# #o#n# #h#o#w# #h#e# #d#o#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #e#v#e#n# #t#h#o#s#e# #h#e# #i#s# #b#l#i#n#d##

#"#y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #i# #m#a#d#e# #a# #y#o#u#t#u#b#e# #w#i#t#h# #c#o#u#l#s#o#n# #a#n#d# #p#e#p#p#e#r# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #g#a#m#e# #l#e#g#e#n#d# #o#f# #z#e#l#d#a# #a# #f#e#w# #d#a#y#s# #a#g#o# #y#o#u# #a#l#l# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #w#a#t#c#h# #i#t#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #s#u#r#e# #i# #n#e#e#d# #a# #l#a#u#g#h# #a#t# #m#a#n# #o#f# #i#r#o#n#s# #s#i#n#g#i#n#g#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #b#o#o#m#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #h#e#l#d# #j#a#n#e# #i#n# #h#i#s# #l#a#p# #a#n#d# #f#e#d# #h#e#r#.##

#"# #o#k# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #p#u#l#l# #u#p# #z#e#l#d#a# #v#i#d#e#o# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #o#n# #t#h#e# #t#a#b#l#e#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"# #y#e#s# #s#i#r#.#"# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #l#i#g#h#t#s# #d#i#m#m#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #t#a#b#l#e# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #a# #g#i#a#n#t# #c#o#m#p#u#t#e#r# #a#n#d# #a#s# #v#i#d#e#o# #c#a#m#e# #u#p##

#"#[#t#o#n#y#]##  
>#Y#e#a#h#,# #m#y# #n#a#m#e# #i#s# #L#i#n#k#,# #m#a#n##<br>#M#o#r#e# #w#e#l#l# #k#n#o#w#n# #t#h#a#n# #'#L#i#l# #W#a#y#n#e##  
>#O#h# #y#o#u# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #m#y# #n#a#m#e# #w#a#s# #Z#e#l#d#a#?##<br>#(#T#h#a#t#'#s# #a# #f#u#c#k#i#n#g# #g#i#r#l#'#s# #n#a#m#e#!#)##

#I#'#v#e# #s#a#v#e#d# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #l#i#k#e# #1#5# #t#i#m#e#s##  
>#A#n#d# #s#a#v#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#r#i#n#c#e#s#s# #f#r#o#m# #d#e#m#i#s#e##<br>#A#n#d# #I# #d#o# #i#t# #a#l#l# #a#l#o#n#e##  
>#W#i#t#h# #n#o# #h#e#l#p# #a#n#d# #n#o# #a#d#v#i#c#e##<p>

#(#H#e#y#,# #l#o#o#k#,# #l#i#s#t#e#n#)##  
>#H#e#y# #l#o#o#k# #l#i#s#t#e#n# #y#o#u# #f#u#c#k#i#n#g# #a#n#n#o#y#i#n#g# #f#a#i#r#y##<br>#I#'#d# #r#a#t#h#e#r# #b#e# #f#o#r#c#e#d# #t#o# #l#i#s#t#e#n##  
>#T#o# #c#o#n#s#t#a#n#t# #K#a#t#y# #P#e#r#r#y##<p>

#I# #t#h#i#n#k# #i#t#'#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#i#m#e##  
>#I# #g#o#t# #s#o#m#e# #r#e#c#o#g#n#i#t#i#o#n##<br>#D#o#n#'#t# #y#o#u# #t#h#i#n#k##  
>#L#e#g#e#n#d# #o#f# #Z#e#l#d#a#?##<br>#S#c#r#e#w# #t#h#a#t#!##  
>#L#e#g#e#n#d# #o#f# #L#i#n#k#!##<p>

#[#p#e#p#p#e#r#]##  
>#C#a#u#s#e# #h#e#'#s# #t#h#e##<br>#L# #t#o# #t#h#e# #I# #t#o# #t#h#e# #n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #k##  
>#W#e#a#r#s# #t#i#g#h#t#s# #e#v#e#r#y#d#a#y##<br>#D#o#n#'#t# #g#i#v#e# #a# #d#a#m#n# #w#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #s#a#y##  
>#G#o#t# #b#i#g#g#e#r# #b#a#l#l#s# #t#h#a#n# #e#v#e#n##<br>#E#v#e#l# #K#n#i#e#v#e#l# #a#n#d# #h#e# #a#i#n#'#t##  
>#G#o#n#n#a# #s#t#o#p# #t#i#l#l# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d##<br>#I#s# #f#r#e#e# #o#f# #e#v#i#l##

#[#t#o#n#y#]##  
>#I#'#l#l# #b#r#e#a#k# #a#l#l# #y#o#u#r# #p#o#t#s##<br>#A#n#d# #I# #b#e#s#t# #n#o#t# #h#e#a#r# #y#o#u# #b#i#t#c#h#i#n#'##  
>#I#'#v#e# #g#o#t# #t#h#e# #t#r#i#f#o#r#c#e# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#a#g#e##<br>#B#i#t#c#h##  
>#S#o# #y#o#u# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #l#i#s#t#e#n##<p>

#T#h#a#t#'#s# #r#i#g#h#t##  
>#I#'#m# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#u#s#h#w#h#a#c#k#e#r##<br>#A#n#d# #m#y# #b#a#n#k# #a#c#c#o#u#n#t#'#s# #m#a#x#e#d# #o#u#t##  
>#G#o#t# #9#9#9# #r#u#p#e#e#s# #a#n#d# #m#y# #l#e#a#t#h#e#r# #w#a#l#l#e#t#'#s# #p#a#c#k#e#d# #n#o#w##<p>

#C#a#n#'#t# #b#a#c#k# #d#o#w#n# #c#a#n#'#t# #s#l#a#c#k# #n#o#w##  
>#T#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #n#e#e#d#s# #m#e# #t#o# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #n#o#w##<br>#Y#e#t# #I#'#m# #f#o#r#c#e#d# #t#o# #p#a#y# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #a#s#s##  
>#F#o#r# #t#h#e#s#e# #b#o#m#b#s# #i#n# #c#a#s#t#l#e# #t#o#w#n##<br>#J#u#s#t# #g#i#v#e# #m#e# #s#o#m#e# #h#e#a#r#t# #c#o#n#t#a#i#n#e#r#s##  
>#A#n#d# #l#e#t# #m#e# #s#p#i#t# #o#n# #m#y# #o#c#a#r#i#n#a##<br>#S#o# #I# #c#a#n# #k#i#c#k# #t#h#a#t# #d#u#m#b#-#a#s#s# #G#a#n#o#n##  
>#A#l#l# #t#h#e# #w#a#y# #t#o# #A#r#g#e#n#t#i#n#a##<p>

#[#p#e#p#p#e#r#]##  
>#C#a#u#s#e# #h#e#'#s# #t#h#e##<br>#L# #t#o# #t#h#e# #I# #t#o# #t#h#e# #n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #k##  
>#W#e#a#r#s# #t#i#g#h#t#s# #e#v#e#r#y#d#a#y##<br>#D#o#n#'#t# #g#i#v#e# #a# #d#a#m#n# #w#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #s#a#y##  
>#G#o#t# #b#i#g#g#e#r# #b#a#l#l#s# #t#h#a#n# #e#v#e#n##<br>#E#v#e#l# #K#n#i#e#v#e#l# #a#n#d# #h#e# #a#i#n#'#t##  
>#G#o#n#n#a# #s#t#o#p# #t#i#l#l# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d##<br>#I#s# #f#r#e#e# #o#f# #e#v#i#l##

##

#[#c#o#u#l#s#o#n#]##  
>#Y#o# #y#o#u# #l#o#w# #l#i#f#e# #e#l#f##<br>#N#e#e#d# #a# #r#i#d#e# #u#p# #t#o# #t#h#e# #n#o#r#t#h# #p#o#l#e##  
>#S#a#n#t#a#'#s# #g#o#t# #a# #t#h#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #e#l#v#e#s##<br>#G#e#t#t#i#n#'# #h#i#s# #m#a#r#r#i#a#g#e# #a#n#n#u#l#l#e#d##

#Y#o#u# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #t#h#i#n#k# #s#a#v#i#n#'# #t#h#e# #p#r#i#n#c#e#s#s##  
>#W#i#l#l# #c#o#n#v#i#n#c#e# #m#e# #y#o#u#r# #s#t#r#a#i#g#h#t#?##<br>#T#h#e# #u#g#g#s# #a#n#d# #s#k#i#r#t# #f#a#d# #i#s# #s#o# #2#0#0#8##

#[#t#o#n#y#]##  
>#O#h# #s#n#a#p#!##<br>#I#t#'#s# #G#a#n#o#n#d#o#r#f# #t#r#y#i#n#'# #t#o# #j#o#c#k# #o#n# #m#y# #s#t#y#l#e##  
>#B#a#t#m#a#n#'#s# #c#a#p#e#?# #L#i#n#c#o#l#n#'#s# #b#e#a#r#d#?##<br>#W#e#r#e# #y#o#u# #d#r#e#s#s#e#d# #b#y# #a# #c#h#i#l#d#?##

#Y#o#u#'#r#e# #a# #g#i#n#g#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #n#o# #s#o#u#l#!##  
>#A#n#d# #y#o#u# #l#o#o#k# #l#i#k#e# #a# #f#u#c#k#i#n#g# #t#r#o#l#l##<br>#I#s#n#'#t# #k#i#d#n#a#p#p#i#n#g# #h#e#l#p#l#e#s#s# #g#i#r#l#s##  
>#G#e#t#t#i#n#'# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#i#t# #o#l#d##<p>

#[#c#o#u#l#s#o#n#]##  
>#Y#o#u# #t#h#i#n#k# #Z#e#l#d#a#'#s# #s#t#u#p#i#d# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #t#o# #g#e#t##<br>#K#i#d#n#a#p#p#e#d# #s#o# #o#f#t#e#n##  
>#S#h#e# #r#u#n#s# #o#f#f# #i#n#t#o# #m#y# #c#a#s#t#l#e##<br>#I#n#t#o# #m#y# #r#o#o#m# #a#n#d# #b#e#g#s# #t#o# #g#e#t# #l#o#c#k#e#d# #i#n##  
>#Y#a# #s#h#e#'#s# #s#i#c#k# #o#f# #y#o#u#r# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #d#e#k#u# #n#u#t#s##<br>#A#n#d# #y#o#u#r# #g#i#r#l#y# #f#a#i#r#y# #f#a#c#e##  
>#L#-#i#-#n#-#k# #m#o#r#e# #l#i#k#e##<br>#L#-#i#-#n#-#G#a#y##

#[#t#o#n#y#]##  
>#M#a#n# #y#o#u# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #a#b#o#r#t#e#d##<br>#J#u#s#t# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#e# #j#e#r#s#e#y# #s#h#o#r#e##  
>#I#t#s# #a# #d#a#m#n# #l#i#e# #y#o#u# #t#o#l#d# #a#b#o#u#t# #Z#e#l#d#a##<br>#'#C#a#u#s#e# #s#h#e# #l#o#v#e#s# #m#y# #m#a#s#t#e#r# #s#w#o#r#d##  
>#I#t#'#s# #a# #s#h#a#m#e# #y#o#u#r# #w#h#o#l#e# #l#i#f#e#'#s# #b#e#e#n# #a# #w#a#s#t#e##<br>#T#r#y#i#n#'# #t#o# #r#u#l#e# #H#y#r#u#l#e##  
>#C#a#u#s#e# #t#o#d#a#y# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #k#n#o#w#n# #a#s##<br>#T#h#e# #d#a#y# #y#o#u# #g#o#t# #s#c#h#o#o#l#e#d#!#.#"# #v#i#d#e#o# #e#n#d#s##

#a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #v#i#d#e#o# #w#e# #a#l#l# #b#u#r#s#t#e#d# #o#u#t# #l#a#u#g#h#i#n#g#.##

#"# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #m#o#s#t# #f#u#n#n#i#e#s#t# #t#h#i#n#g# #i# #h#a#d# #s#e#e#n#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #b#o#o#m#e#d##

#"# #y#o#u# #s#a#i#d# #i#t# #p#i#k#a#c#h#u#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #l#a#u#g#h#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #d#i#n#i#n#g# #r#o#o#m# #c#e#l#l#p#h#o#n#e# #i#n# #h#a#n#d##

#"#w#h#a#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #f#u#r#y#.#"# #m#a#x#e#d# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#i#t#s# #r#e#d# #s#k#u#l#l# #h#e# #i#s# #a#t#t#a#c#k#i#n#g# #t#i#m#e#s# #s#q#u#a#r#e# #a#n#d# #i# #n#e#e#d# #m#y# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #y#u#r#i# #i# #w#a#n#t# #y#o#u# #t#o# #g#o# #s#o# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #c#a#n# #k#n#o#w# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r# #b#l#a#c#k#h#a#w#k#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #s#t#a#t#e#d##

#"# #o#k# #f#u#r#y# #g#u#y#s# #s#t#a#y# #h#e#r#e# #a#n#d# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t# #m#a#x# #a#t# #a#l#l# #c#o#s#t#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #w#e# #l#e#f#t##

#"# #o#k# #t#h#e#n# #s#u#i#t#.#A#V#E#N#G#E#R#S# #A#S#S#E#M#B#L#E#!#!#!#!#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #g#r#a#b#b#e#d# #h#i#s# #s#h#i#e#l#d##

#t#i#m#e#s# #s#q#u#a#r#e##

#"# #o#k# #t#h#o#r# #a#n#d# #b#l#a#c#k#h#a#w#k# #i# #n#e#e#d# #y#o#u# #i#n# #t#h#e# #a#i#r# #t#o# #g#i#v#e# #a#i#r# #s#u#p#p#o#r#t# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u# #t#o#n#y#.# #b#r#u#c#e# #i# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #s#m#a#s#h# #a# #p#a#t#h# #a#n#d# #h#a#w#k#e#y#e# #i# #n#e#e#d# #o#n# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#r#e# #c#a#l#l#i#n#g# #o#u#t##  
>#a#t#t#a#c#k# #p#a#t#t#e#r#n#s# #a#n#d# #w#i#d#o#w# #y#o#u#r# #w#i#t#h# #m#e#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #g#a#v#e# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #d#o#w#n# #r#e#d# #s#k#u#l#l#.##<p>

#a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#i#r#y# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s# #o#f# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #w#e# #m#a#n#a#g#e#d# #t#o# #g#e#t# #t#o# #r#e#d# #s#k#u#l#l#.# #w#h#e#r#e# #h#e# #a#n#d# #s#t#e#v#e# #e#n#g#a#g#e#d# #i#n# #a# #h#a#n#d# #t#o# #h#a#n#d# #c#o#m#b#a#t#.# #w#h#e#n# #y#u#r#i# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #o#u#t##

#"#u#m# #g#u#y#s# #b#i#g# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #o#u#t##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #i#t#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"# #i# #k#n#o#w# #r#e#d# #s#k#u#l#l#s# #p#l#a#n# #i# #r#e#a#d# #h#i#s# #m#i#n#d# #i#f# #h#e# #i#s# #b#e#a#t#e#n# #a# #b#o#m#b# #w#i#l#l# #g#o# #o#f#f# #i#n# #t#w#o# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s# #a#n#d# #i#t#s# #a# #n#u#c#l#e#a#r# #t#h#a#t# #w#i#l#l# #t#a#k#e# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #i#s#l#a#n#d# #o#f# #m#a#n#h#a#t#t#e#n#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #w#h#a#t# #d#o# #w#e# #d#o#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#s# #h#e# #k#n#o#c#k#e#d# #r#e#d# #s#k#u#l#l# #u#n#c#o#n#c#i#o#u#s#.##

#"# #t#o#n#y#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #o#u#t##

#"# #m#e# #n#i#e#t#h#e#r#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#t#a#t#e#d# ##

#"# #g#u#y#s# #t#h#e#r#e#s# #o#n#l#y# #o#n#e# #o#p#t#i#o#n#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #g#r#a#b#b#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#o#m#b# #a#n#d# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #f#l#y# #u#p#w#a#r#d#s##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #d#o#i#n#g# #s#o#n#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #c#o#m#m#u#n#i#c#a#t#o#r##

#"# #i# #a#m# #f#l#y#i#n#g# #i#t# #i#n#t#o# #s#p#a#c#e# #t#o# #l#e#t# #i#t# #g#o# #o#f#f# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #h#u#r#t#i#n#g# #a#n#y#o#n#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #w#e# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #h#i#m# #a#s#c#e#n#d# #h#i#g#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #h#i#g#h#e#r##

#"# #b#u#t# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#s#t# #w#i#l#l# #k#i#l#l# #y#o#u#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d##

#"# #b#u#t# #m#i#l#l#i#o#n#s# #w#i#l#l# #l#i#v#e# #d#a#d# #e#v#e#n# #m#a#x#.#"# #w#e# #h#e#a#r#d# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#y##

#"# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #p#a#t#c#h# #m#e# #t#o# #m#a#x# #a#n#d# #m#a#k#e# #s#u#r#e# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #c#a#n# #h#e#a#r#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #s#i#r# #s#h#e#s# #o#n#.#"# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #y#u#r#i#?#"# #m#a#x# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#h#u#s#h# #j#u#s#t# #l#i#s#t#e#n#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #o#k#.#"# #m#a#x# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d##

#"# #m#a#x# #i# #w#a#n#t# #y#o#u# #t#o# #k#n#o#w# #t#h#a#t# #i# #w#o#n#'#t# #b#e# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #h#o#m#e# #b#u#t# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #y#o#u# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #a#n#y# #t#h#i#n#g# #i# #w#a#n#t# #y#o#u# #t#o# #k#n#o#w# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#i#s# #l#a#s#t# #s#i#x# #y#e#a#r#s# #w#e#r#e# #t#h#e# #b#e#s#t# #o#n#e#s# #o#f# #m#y# #l#i#f#e##  
>#b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #o#f# #y#o#u#.# #y#o#u# #h#e#l#p#e#d# #m#e# #e#s#c#a#p#e# #t#h#a#t# #l#a#b# #a#n#d# #o#w#e#d# #i#t# #t#o# #y#o#u# #b#u#t# #y#o#u# #g#a#v#e# #m#e# #t#h#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #i# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #i# #w#o#u#l#d# #n#e#v#e#r# #h#a#v#e# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#t#s# #l#o#v#e#,#h#o#p#e#,# #a#n#d# #a# #f#a#m#i#l#y#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##<p>

#"# #i# #l#o#v#e# #y#o#u# #y#u#r#i#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #i# #l#o#v#e#.#.#.#"# #w#e# #h#e#a#r#d# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#y# #b#u#t# #w#a#s# #c#u#t# #o#f# #b#y# #K#A#B#O#O#O#M#!#!#!#!# #a#n#d# #w#e# #k#n#e#w# #y#u#r#i# #w#a#s# #d#e#a#d# #t#h#i#s# #t#i#m#e# #f#o#r# #r#e#a#l# #b#u#t# #t#h#a#t#s# #w#h#e#n# #t#o#n#y# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d##

#"# #g#u#y#s# #l#o#o#k#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #p#o#i#n#t#i#n#g# #u#p#w#a#r#d#s# #f#o#r# #u#s# #t#o# #s#e#e# #a# #s#m#a#l#l# #s#p#e#c#k# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #l#a#r#g#e#r# #a#n#d# #l#a#r#g#e#r# #a#n#d# #w#e# #s#a#w# #i#t# #w#a#s# #y#u#r#i# #b#u#t# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #w#a#s# #w#r#o#n#g#.##

#"# #h#e#s# #n#o#t# #s#l#o#w#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #y#u#r#i# #g#o#t# #c#l#o#s#e#r# #a#n#d# #c#l#o#s#e#r# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#o#r# #f#l#e#w# #u#p# #a#n#d# #g#r#a#b#b#e#d# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #b#r#o#u#g#h#t# #h#i#m# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #w#h#e#n# #s#a#w# #t#h#a#t# #h#i#s# #w#i#n#g#s# #w#e#r#e##  
>#g#o#n#e#.##<p>

#"# #o#h# #m#y# #g#o#d# #h#i#s# #w#i#n#g#s#.# #f#u#r#y# #w#e# #n#e#e#d# #a# #m#e#d#i#c# #y#u#r#i# #i#s# #h#u#r#t#.#"# #i# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #m#y# #c#o#m#m##

#"# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#o#o#d#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #d#o# #w#e# #d#o# #h#i#s# #w#i#n#g#s# #a#r#e# #g#o#n#e#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #h#m#m# #i# #h#a#v#e# #a#n# #i#d#e#a# #b#u#t# #i#t# #r#e#q#u#i#r#e#s# #m#e# #t#o# #t#r#a#v#e#l# #t#o# #a#s#g#a#r#d# #m#y# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #t#h#i#s# #m#a#d#e# #t#h#i#n#k# #o#f# #t#h#a#t# #r#e#q#u#i#r#e#s# #t#o# #s#p#e#a#k# #w#i#t#h# #m#y# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #i# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #b#a#c#k# #s#o#o#n#.##  
>#H#E#I#M#D#A#L#L# #O#P#E#N# #T#H#E# #B#I#F#R#O#S#T# #P#L#E#A#S#E#!#!#!#!#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d# #a#n#d# #d#i#s#a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d# #i#n# #a# #f#l#a#s#h# #o#f# #c#o#l#o#r#s# #a#s# #t#h#e# #b#i#f#r#o#s#t# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #u#p##<p>

#t#w#o# #d#a#y#s# #l#a#t#e#r##

#"#u#g#h#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #m#o#a#n#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#a#t# #u#p# #i#n# #t#h#e# #b#e#d##

#"# #y#u#r#i# #y#o#u#r# #a#w#a#k#e#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d# #a#l#l# #i# #r#e#m#e#b#e#r# #i#s# #t#h#e# #b#o#m#b# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#f#f#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #s#o#n# #w#e# #g#o#t# #s#o#m#e# #b#a#d# #n#e#w#s#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d##

#"# #u#m#m# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #b#o#m#b# #w#e#n#t# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #c#r#a#s#h#e#d# #t#o# #e#a#r#t#h# #w#e# #d#i#s#c#o#v#e#r#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#s#t# #o#m#p#l#e#t#e#l#y# #d#i#s#t#e#n#g#r#a#t#e#d# #y#o#u#r# #w#i#n#g#s#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#a#i#d##

#"#a#r#e# #y#o#u# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #m#y# #w#i#n#g#s# #a#r#e# #g#o#n#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #i# #a#m# #s#o#r#r#y#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #g#r#e#a#t# #i# #a#m# #u#s#e#f#u#l# #a#s# #a# #f#u#c#k#i#n#g# #d#o#d#o# #b#i#r#d#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #l#a#i#d# #b#a#c#k##

#"# #n#o# #y#o#u#r# #n#o#t# #s#o#n# #w#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #d#i#d# #w#a#s# #b#r#a#v#e# #r#e#c#k#l#e#s#s# #b#u#t# #b#r#a#v#e#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #h#e#l#d# #h#i#m##

#"#y#e#s# #i# #a#m# #m#o#m# #i# #c#a#n#'#t# #f#l#y# #a#n#y#m#o#r#e# #h#o#w# #c#a#n# #i# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t# #m#a#x#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #u#m# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n# #y#u#r#i# #i# #t#h#o#u#g#t# #y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d# #r#e#g#e#n#e#r#a#t#e# #l#o#s#t# #b#o#d#y# #p#a#r#t#s#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#a#h# #i# #c#a#n# #b#u#t# #m#y# #w#i#n#g#s# #w#e#r#e# #b#u#r#n#t# #o#f#f# #w#h#i#c#h# #d#e#s#t#r#o#y#e#d# #m#y# #a#b#i#l#i#t#y# #t#o# #r#e#g#e#n#e#r#a#t#e# #t#h#e#m#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#o#h# #t#h#a#t# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#s# #a# #l#o#t#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#a#f#t#e#r# #a# #f#e#w# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s# #w#e# #h#e#a#r#d# #t#h#e# #b#o#o#m#i#n#g# #s#o#u#n#d# #o#f# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #o#n# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#f# #o#f# #s#t#a#r#k# #t#o#w#e#r# #a#n#n#o#u#n#c#i#n#g# #t#h#o#r#s# #r#e#t#u#r#n# #b#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #t#i#m#e# #h#e# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #c#o#m#e# #a#l#o#n#e#.# #s#o# #w#e# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #l#i#v#i#n#g##  
>#r#o#o#m# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #f#o#r# #y#u#r#i##<p>

#"#h#e#y# #t#h#o#r# #y#o#u#r# #b#a#c#k# #d#i#d# #y#o#u# #f#i#n#d# #o#u#t# #w#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #n#e#e#d#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #a#n#d# #i# #b#r#o#u#g#h#t# #m#y# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #e#v#e#r#y# #m#e#e#t# #m#y# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #o#d#i#n# #a#n#d# #m#y# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #f#r#i#g#g#a#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #a#n#n#o#u#n#c#e#d# ##

#"# #w#e#l#c#o#m#e# #t#o# #s#t#a#r#k# #l#o#r#d# #o#d#i#n# #a#n#d# #l#a#d#y# #f#r#i#g#g#a#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #n#o#w# #t#h#o#r# #w#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#l#d# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #w#i#l#l#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#a#c#a#r#f#i#c#e# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #t#o# #s#a#v#e# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #f#r#o#m# #d#e#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n# #a#t# #t#h#e# #c#o#s#t# #o#f# #h#i#s# #o#w#n# #l#i#f#e#.#"# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #r#i#g#h#t# #h#e#r#e# #y#o#u#r# #l#a#d#y#s#h#i#p#.#u#g#h#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #l#i#m#p#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m##

#"# #s#o#n# #y#o#u# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #g#e#t# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #b#e#d# #y#o#u# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #r#e#s#t#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #h#e#l#d# #y#u#r#i# #b#y# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r##

#"# #i# #a#m# #f#i#n#e# #d#a#d#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #s#o# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #w#i#l#l#i#n#g# #t#o# #l#a#y# #y#o#u#r# #l#i#f#e# #d#o#w#n# #f#o#r# #o#t#h#e#r#s#.#"# #o#d#i#n# #a#l#l# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #i# #a#m# #s#i#r#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #k#n#e#e#l#e#d# #o#n# #t#o# #h#i#s# #k#n#e#e# #a#s# #a# #s#i#g#n# #o#f# #r#e#s#p#e#c#t##

#"# #a#h# #h#e# #b#o#w#s# #i#n# #r#e#s#p#e#c#t#.#"# #o#d#i#n# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #s#o# #t#h#o#r# #w#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #y#o#u#r# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #h#e#r#e# #f#o#r#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #w#e#l#l# #y#o#u# #s#e#e# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #a# #t#i#m#e# #w#h#e#n# #m#y# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #h#a#d# #n#e#e#d# #o#f# #a# #v#a#l#k#e#r#y#e# #w#h#i#c#h# #w#a#s# #h#e#r# #c#h#a#m#p#i#o#n#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #a#n#d# #i# #c#a#m#e# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #y#o#u#n#g# #y#u#r#i# #h#e#r#e# #m#y# #v#a#l#k#e#r#y#e# #d#u#e# #t#o# #h#i#s# #w#i#l#l#i#n#g# #c#h#o#i#c#e# #t#o# #s#a#c#r#i#f#i#c#e# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #f#o#r# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #t#o# #l#i#v#e#.#"# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #s#a#i#d##

#"#m#e#a#n#i#n#g#?#"#t#o#n#y# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #m#e#n#i#n#g# #n#o#t# #o#n#l#y# #w#i#l#l# #y#u#r#i# #h#a#v#e# #h#i#s# #w#i#n#g#s# #b#a#c#k# #b#u#t# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #i#m#m#o#r#t#a#l# #i#f# #h#e# #c#h#o#s#e# #i#s# #t#o#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #i# #w#i#l#l# #b#u#t# #o#n# #o#n#e# #c#o#n#d#i#t#i#o#n#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #i#s#.#"# #o#d#i#n# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#i#s# #t#h#a#t# #m#a#x# #b#e#c#o#m#e#s# #i#m#m#o#r#t#a#l# #t#o# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #o#u#r# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #f#a#i#r# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #i# #s#e#e# #n#o# #h#a#r#m# #i#n# #t#h#a#t# #y#u#r#i# #s#o# #w#i#l#l# #y#o#u# #b#e# #m#y# #v#a#l#k#e#r#y#e#.#"# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #i# #w#i#l#l# #l#a#d#y# #f#r#i#g#g#a#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #k#n#e#e#l#e#d# #o#n# #t#o# #h#i#s# #l#e#f#t# #k#n#e#e##

#"# #t#h#e#n# #l#e#t# #i#t# #b#e# #k#n#o#w#n# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#i#s# #d#a#y# #f#o#r#w#a#r#d# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #a#n# #i#m#m#o#r#t#a#l# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#m#i#l#y#.# #n#o#w# #r#i#s#e# #y#u#r#i# #m#y# #v#a#l#k#e#r#y#e#.#"# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #s#a#i#d##

#w#h#e#n# #y#u#r#i# #s#t#o#o#d# #u#p# #a# #b#r#i#g#h#t# #g#l#o#w# #h#a#d# #a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d# #o#n# #a#l#l# #o#f# #u#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #d#i#s#a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d# #a#n#d# #y#u#r#i# #n#o#w# #s#t#o#o#d# #i#n# #a#r#m#o#r# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #w#i#n#g#s# #w#e#r#e# #b#a#c#k# #b#u#t# #w#e#r#e# #a# #p#a#l#e# #g#r#e#y#.##

#"# #n#o#w# #m#y# #c#h#a#m#p#i#o#n# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #t#o# #r#e#m#a#i#n# #h#e#r#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#o#r# #a#n#d# #d#e#f#e#n#d# #m#i#d#g#a#r#d#.#"# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #s#t#a#t#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #m#i#l#a#d#y# #f#r#i#g#g#a#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"#g#o#d# #n#o#w# #t#h#o#r# #m#e# #a#n#d# #y#o#u#r# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #m#u#s#t# #b#e# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #a#s#g#a#r#d#.#"#o#d#i#n# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #a#n#d# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #s#t#e#p#e#d# #o#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#c#o#n#e#y#.##

#"# #g#o#o#d#b#y#e# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #m#o#t#h#e#r#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#i#s# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #d#i#s#a#p#p#e#r#e#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #b#i#f#r#o#s#t# #o#p#e#n#e#d##

#"#s#o# #w#h#a#t# #n#o#w# #i# #m#e#a#n# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #w#a#s# #b#a#t#h#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#a#t#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #t#h#a#t# #m#e#a#n#s# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #i#s# #a#n# #i#m#m#o#r#t#a#l#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d# #w#h#i#l#e# #j#a#n#e#,#d#a#r#c#y#,#a#n#d# #p#e#p#p#e#r# #l#e#f#t# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m##

#"# #a#l#s#o# #t#h#o#r# #w#h#y# #a#r#e# #m#y# #w#i#n#g#s# #p#a#l#e# #g#r#e#y# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #w#h#i#t#e#?#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #o#h# #t#h#a#t#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #y#o#u#r# #w#i#n#g#s# #a#r#e# #n#o#w# #r#a#z#o#r# #s#h#a#r#p# #a#n#d# #i#n#d#e#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#b#l#e#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##

#"#a#n#d# #h#o#w# #d#o# #i# #h#i#d#e# #t#h#e# #f#a#c#t# #t#h#a#t# #i# #h#a#v#e# #a#r#m#o#r# #a#n#d# #w#i#n#g#s#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #e#a#s#y# #s#i#m#p#l#y# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e# #y#o#u#r#s#e#l#f# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #o#l#d# #c#o#l#t#h#e#s# #a#n#d# #a#n#d# #y#o#u#r# #w#i#n#g#s# #a#n#d# #a#r#m#o#r# #w#i#l#l# #v#a#n#i#s#h#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##

#"# #o#k# #t#h#e#n#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #c#l#o#s#e#d# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#o#r#e#d# #v#a#n#i#s#h#e#d# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #w#i#n#g#s# #s#h#r#u#n#k# #i#n#t#o# #t#a#t#t#o#o#s# #o#n# #h#i#s# #b#a#c#k#.##

#"# #n#i#c#e# #b#u#t# #i# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #c#h#a#n#g#e# #m#y# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r# #n#a#m#e# #f#r#o#m# #b#l#a#c#k#h#a#w#k#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #g#o# #b#y# #t#h#e#n#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# #m#y# #s#o#n##

#"# #e#a#s#y# #m#o#m# #i# #w#i#l#l# #g#o# #b#u#t# #v#a#l#k#e#r#y#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d##

##

##  
># <p>


	4. Chapter 4

m#a#x#i#u#m# #r#i#d#e#:# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#s# #a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e##

##  
>#d#i#s#c#l#a#i#m#e#r#:# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #o#w#n# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s# #(#b#e# #w#a#r#n# #b#r#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #b#u#t# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n#i#n#g# #p#a#r#t# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #a#c#u#t#a#l# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s#)##<p>

##

#c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #t#h#r#e#e#:# #d#e#a#t#h# #o#f# #a# #f#r#i#e#n#d#-# #s#e#c#r#e#t#s# #r#e#v#e#a#l#e#d##

##  
>#n#a#t#a#s#h#a# #p#o#v##<p>

##  
>#f#o#u#r# #d#a#y#s# #l#a#t#e#r##<p>

#i#t#s# #b#e#e#n# #f#o#u#r# #d#a#y#s# #s#i#n#c#e# #y#u#r#i# #b#e#c#a#m#e# #l#a#d#y# #f#r#i#g#g#a#s# #v#a#l#k#e#r#y#e# #a#n#d# #s#o# #f#a#r# #h#e# #o#n#l#y# #c#a#l#l#s# #u#p#o#n# #i#s# #h#i#s# #w#i#n#g#s# #a#n#d# #n#o#t# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#o#r#.# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #f#o#r# #t#h#e#m# #w#a#s# #s#t#a#r#t#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#w#o# #d#a#y#s# #f#o#r# #t#h#e#m##  
>#a#n#d# #n#o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e#m# #w#e#r#e# #h#a#p#p#y# #a#b#o#u#t# #b#u#t# #y#u#r#i# #m#a#n#a#g#e#d# #t#o# #c#o#n#v#i#n#c#e# #t#h#e#m# #t#o# #g#i#v#e# #i#t# #a# #t#r#y#.#b#u#t# #t#o#d#a#y# #w#a#s# #a# #h#a#p#p#y# #d#a#y# #f#o#r# #y#u#r#i# #a#n#d# #m#a#x# #i#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e#r#e# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y# #a#n#d# #t#o#n#y# #o#f# #w#e#n#t##<br>#a#l#l# #o#u#t# #a#n#d# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #h#e# #u#s#e#d# #i#t#s# #h#i#s# #f#i#r#s#t# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y# #w#i#t#h# #u#s# #s#o# #i# #l#e#t# #i#t# #s#l#i#d#e# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#o#d#a#y# #h#e# #g#e#t#s# #h#i#s# #f#i#r#s#t# #t#a#s#t#e# #o#f# #a#l#c#o#h#o#l#(# #w#h#i#c#h# #y#o#u# #s#h#o#u#d#n#'#t# #u#n#t#i#l# #y#o#u#r# #t#w#e#n#t#y# #o#n#e##  
>#r#e#a#d#e#r#s# #o#f# #t#h#i#s# #s#t#o#r#y#)# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #i#n# #r#u#s#s#i#a# #t#h#e# #l#e#g#a#l# #d#r#i#n#k#i#n#g# #a#g#e# #w#a#s# #s#e#v#e#n#t#e#e#n#.# #a#n#d# #o#n# #t#h#i#s# #d#a#y# #y#u#r#i# #a#n#d# #m#a#x# #w#e#r#e# #s#t#i#l#l# #i#n# #b#e#d#.# #b#u#t# #y#u#r#i# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #k#i#t#c#h#e#n# #w#i#t#h# #m#a#x# #o#n# #h#i#s##<br>#b#a#c#k#.##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #g#o#i#n#g# #i# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #y#o#u# #t#o# #w#o#u#l#d# #s#t#i#l#l# #b#e# #i#n# #b#e#d#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #w#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #m#o#m# #b#u#t# #m#a#x# #g#o#t# #h#u#n#g#r#y# #a#n#d# #i# #a#m# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #b#r#e#a#k#f#a#s#t#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#n#d# #a#s# #h#e# #g#o#t# #t#h#e# #i#n#g#r#e#d#i#e#n#t#s# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #s#t#r#a#w#b#e#r#r#y# #b#a#n#a#n#a# #p#a#n#c#a#k#e#s#.##

#"# #i# #c#o#u#l#d# #h#a#v#e# #m#a#d#e# #y#o#u# #b#r#e#a#k#f#a#s#t#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #p#o#u#r#e#d# #m#y# #c#u#p# #o#f# #c#o#f#f#e#e# #a#n#d# #s#t#i#r# #i#n# #a# #t#e#a#s#p#o#o#n# #o#f# #s#u#g#a#r# #k#n#o#w#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #o#n#l#y# #c#u#p# #d#u#e# #t#o# #m#y# #p#r#e#g#n#a#n#c#y# #w#h#i#c#h# #i##  
>#w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #a#n#n#o#u#n#c#e# #t#o#n#i#g#h#t#.##<p>

#"#m#o#m# #w#e# #a#r#e# #h#u#n#g#r#y# #b#u#t# #n#o#t# #t#h#a#t# #h#u#n#g#r#y#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #m#i#x#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#a#t#t#e#r##

#"# #y#o#u# #h#u#r#t# #m#e# #s#o#n#.#"# #i# # #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #k#i#t#c#h#e#n##

#"# #n#o# #m#o#m# #i#t#s# #j#u#s#t# #i# #a#m# #a#n# #a#s#s#h#o#l#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#t#a#t#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #p#o#u#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#a#t#t#e#r# #o#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #s#k#i#l#l#e#t##

#"# #w#h#a#t#e#v#e#r# #j#u#s#t# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e# #t#o# #g#e#t# #w#a#s#t#e#d# #t#o#n#i#g#h#t#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #k#n#o#w#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #i# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #d#r#i#n#k# #b#u#t# #i# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #g#i#v#e# #a# #d#a#m##

#"#y#o#u# #b#e#t# #i# #a#m# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e#d#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#l#a#t#e#r# #t#h#a#t# #n#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #o#n#e# #t#r#i#p# #t#o# #a#s#g#a#r#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#o#r# #w#h#o# #b#r#o#u#g#h#t# #b#a#c#k# #h#i#s# #m#o#m# #a#n#d# #d#a#d# #a#n#d# #s#e#v#e#r#a#l# #b#a#r#r#e#l#s# #o#f# #a#s#g#a#r#d#i#a#n# #a#l#e#.# #w#e# #g#o#t# #d#o#n#e# #a#n#d# #p#a#r#t#y##

#"# #o#h# #f#o#r#g#o#t# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #y#o#u# #i# #c#a#n#'#t# #g#e#t# #d#r#u#n#k#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #j#o#i#n# #t#h#e# #c#l#u#b# #s#o#n#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #d#r#i#n#k#i#n#g# #f#r#o#m# #a# #b#o#t#t#l#e# #o#f# #b#u#d#w#e#i#s#e#r##

#"# #w#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #a#l#s#o# #s#i#n#g# #s#o#n#g#s# #t#o#.#"# #o#d#i#n# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #s#a#t# #i#n# #h#i#s# #l#a#p# #d#r#i#n#k#i#n#g##

#"# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #t#h#a#t#s# #a# #g#o#o#d# #i#d#e#a#.#"# #l#o#k#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #d#r#u#n#k##

#"# #a#n#d# #i# #k#n#o#w# #t#h#e# #p#e#r#f#e#c#t# #o#n#e# #t#o# #s#i#n#g#.#"# #a#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #o#d#i#n#,#l#o#k#i#,#f#a#n#g#,#i#g#g#y#,#t#o#n#y#,#b#r#u#c#e#,#c#l#i#n#t#,# #y#u#r#i#,#t#o#n#y#,#t#h#o#r#,#s#t#e#v#e#,# #a#n#d# #h#i#m# #p#u#t# #a# #a#r#m# #o#n# #e#a#c#h# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r##

#"# #i# #k#n#o#w# #s#o# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #f#o#l#l#o#w# #m#e# #a#n#d# #s#i#n#g#.#"# #a#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #B#r#o#t#h#e#r#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #m#i#n#e# #r#e#j#o#i#c#e#!#!##  
>#S#w#i#n#g#,# #s#w#i#n#g#,# #s#w#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #m#e##<br>#R#a#i#s#e# #y#o#u#r# #p#i#c#k# #a#n#d# #r#a#i#s#e# #y#o#u#r# #v#o#i#c#e#!##  
>#S#i#n#g#,# #s#i#n#g#,# #s#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #m#e##<br>#D#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #d#o#w#n# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #d#e#e#p##  
>#W#h#o# #k#n#o#w#s# #w#h#a#t# #w#e#'#l#l# #f#i#n#d# #b#e#n#e#a#t#h#?##<br>#D#i#a#m#o#n#d#s#,# #r#u#b#i#e#s#,# #g#o#l#d# #a#n#d# #m#o#r#e##  
>#H#i#d#d#e#n# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n#'#s# #c#o#r#e##<p>

#B#o#r#n# #u#n#d#e#r#g#r#o#u#n#d#,# #s#u#c#k#l#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #a# #t#e#a#t# #o#f# #s#t#o#n#e##  
>#R#a#i#s#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #d#a#r#k#,# #t#h#e# #s#a#f#e#t#y# #o#f# #o#u#r# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n# #h#o#m#e##<br>#S#k#i#n# #m#a#d#e# #o#f# #i#r#o#n#,# #s#t#e#e#l# #i#n# #o#u#r# #b#o#n#e#s##  
>#T#o# #d#i#g# #a#n#d# #d#i#g# #m#a#k#e#s# #u#s# #f#r#e#e##<br>#C#o#m#e# #o#n# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#s# #s#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #m#e#!##

#I# #a#m# #a# #d#w#a#r#f# #a#n#d# #I#'#m# #d#i#g#g#i#n#g# #a# #h#o#l#e##  
>#D#i#g#g#y# #d#i#g#g#y# #h#o#l#e#,# #d#i#g#g#y# #d#i#g#g#y# #h#o#l#e##<br>#I# #a#m# #a# #d#w#a#r#f# #a#n#d# #I#'#m# #d#i#g#g#i#n#g# #a# #h#o#l#e##  
>#D#i#g#g#y# #d#i#g#g#y# #h#o#l#e#,# #d#i#g#g#i#n#g# #a# #h#o#l#e##<p>

#T#h#e# #s#u#n#l#i#g#h#t# #w#i#l#l# #n#o#t# #r#e#a#c#h# #t#h#i#s# #l#o#w##  
>#D#e#e#p#,# #d#e#e#p# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#i#n#e##<br>#N#e#v#e#r# #s#e#e#n# #t#h#e# #b#l#u#e# #m#o#o#n# #g#l#o#w##  
>#D#w#a#r#v#e#s# #w#o#n#'#t# #f#l#y# #s#o# #h#i#g#h##<br>#F#i#l#l# #a# #g#l#a#s#s# #a#n#d# #d#o#w#n# #s#o#m#e# #m#e#a#d#!##  
>#S#t#u#f#f# #y#o#u#r# #b#e#l#l#i#e#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #f#e#a#s#t#!##<br>#S#t#u#m#b#l#e# #h#o#m#e# #a#n#d# #f#a#l#l# #a#s#l#e#e#p##  
>#D#r#e#a#m#i#n#g# #i#n# #o#u#r# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n# #k#e#e#p##<p>

#B#o#r#n# #u#n#d#e#r#g#r#o#u#n#d#,# #g#r#o#w#n# #i#n#s#i#d#e# #a# #r#o#c#k#y# #w#o#m#b##  
>#T#h#e# #e#a#r#t#h# #i#s# #o#u#r# #c#r#a#d#l#e#;# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n# #s#h#a#l#l# #b#e#c#o#m#e# #o#u#r# #t#o#m#b##<br>#F#a#c#e# #u#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #b#a#t#t#l#e#f#i#e#l#d#;# #y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #m#e#e#t# #y#o#u#r# #d#o#o#m##  
>#W#e# #d#o# #n#o#t# #f#e#a#r# #w#h#a#t# #l#i#e#s# #b#e#n#e#a#t#h##<br>#W#e# #c#a#n# #n#e#v#e#r# #d#i#g# #t#o#o# #d#e#e#p##

#I# #a#m# #a# #d#w#a#r#f# #a#n#d# #I#'#m# #d#i#g#g#i#n#g# #a# #h#o#l#e##  
>#D#i#g#g#y# #d#i#g#g#y# #h#o#l#e#,# #d#i#g#g#y# #d#i#g#g#y# #h#o#l#e##<br>#I# #a#m# #a# #d#w#a#r#f# #a#n#d# #I#'#m# #d#i#g#g#i#n#g# #a# #h#o#l#e##  
>#D#i#g#g#y# #d#i#g#g#y# #h#o#l#e#,# #d#i#g#g#i#n#g# #a# #h#o#l#e##<p>

##  
>#B#o#r#n# #u#n#d#e#r#g#r#o#u#n#d#,# #s#u#c#k#l#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #a# #t#e#a#t# #o#f# #s#t#o#n#e##<br>#R#a#i#s#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #d#a#r#k#,# #t#h#e# #s#a#f#e#t#y# #o#f# #o#u#r# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n# #h#o#m#e##  
>#S#k#i#n# #m#a#d#e# #o#f# #i#r#o#n#,# #s#t#e#e#l# #i#n# #o#u#r# #b#o#n#e#s##<br>#T#o# #d#i#g# #a#n#d# #d#i#g# #m#a#k#e#s# #u#s# #f#r#e#e##  
>#C#o#m#e# #o#n# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#s# #s#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #m#e#!##<p>

#I# #a#m# #a# #d#w#a#r#f# #a#n#d# #I#'#m# #d#i#g#g#i#n#g# #a# #h#o#l#e##  
>#D#i#g#g#y# #d#i#g#g#y# #h#o#l#e#,# #d#i#g#g#y# #d#i#g#g#y# #h#o#l#e##<br>#I# #a#m# #a# #d#w#a#r#f# #a#n#d# #I#'#m# #d#i#g#g#i#n#g# #a# #h#o#l#e##  
>#D#i#g#g#y# #d#i#g#g#y# #h#o#l#e#,# #d#i#g#g#i#n#g# #a# #h#o#l#e# #.#"# #t#h#e#y# #s#u#n#g# #w#h#i#l#e# #r#o#c#k#i#n#g# #f#r#o#m# #s#i#d#e# #t#o# #s#i#d#e# #a#n#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #t#o# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m# #s#l#a#m#e#d# #o#p#e#n# #a#n#d# #i#n# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #t#w#o# #f#i#g#u#r#e#s# #w#h#i#c#h# #w#e#r#e##<br>#a# #b#o#y# #a#n#d# #g#i#r#l# #o#f# #e#i#g#h#t#e#e#n# #b#o#t#h# #d#r#e#s#s#e#d# #a#s# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #b#y# #a#n# #o#l#d# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #d#u#d#e#s# #a#s# #t#h#e# #t#e#e#n#a#g#e#r#s# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e#y# #c#o#l#l#a#p#s#e#d# #w#h#i#c#h#e#d# #r#e#v#e#a#l#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #s#e#v#e#r#l#y##  
>#w#o#u#n#d#e#d# #a#n#d# #b#y# #t#h#e# #l#o#o#k#s# #o#f# #i#t# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #h#a#v#e# #m#o#r#e# #t#h#e#n# #a# #f#e#w# #h#o#u#r#s# #l#e#f#t# #t#o# #l#i#v#e#.##<p>

#"# #j#a#y#d#e#n#!#!# #l#a#u#r#e#n#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #y#e#l#l#e#d# #a#s# #r#a#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #t#w#o# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #a#n#d# #h#e#l#d# #b#o#t#h# #o#f# #t#h#e#m# #i#n# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#s##

#"# #y#u#r#i# #w#e# #f#o#u#n#d# #y#o#u#.#"# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #j#a#y#d#e#n# #g#a#s#p#e#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #i#t# #w#a#s# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #h#e# #h#a#s# #r#e#t#u#r#n#e#d#.#"# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #d#u#d#e# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #w#e# #k#n#o#w# #t#h#i#s# #g#o#e#s# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #t#h#e# #t#r#a#d#i#t#i#o#n# #b#u#t# #y#u#r#i# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#h#i#b#a# #c#l#a#n# #a#n#d# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #a#s#s#u#m#e# #t#h#e# #m#a#n#t#l#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#.#"# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #l#a#u#r#e#n# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #y#u#r#i# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#h#i#b#a# #c#l#a#n# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r#.#"# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #m#a#n# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #i# #w#i#l#l# #b#u#t# #w#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r#s#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #f#o#u#g#h#t# #b#a#c#k# #t#e#a#r#s##

#"# #s#a#t#t#e#r#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #f#o#u#r# #w#i#n#d#s#.#"# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #m#a#n# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #t#h#a#n#k# #y#o#u# #y#u#r#i# #n#o#w# #i# #d#e#a#t#h#s# #w#i#l#l# #n#o#t# #b#e# #i#n#.#.#.#.#.#"# #j#a#y#d#e#n# #s#a#i#d# #b#u#t# #s#u#c#c#u#m#b#e#d# #t#o# #h#i#s# #w#o#u#n#d#s# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #s#i#s#t#e#r# #a#n#d# #p#a#s#s#e#d# #a#w#a#y# #i#n# #y#u#r#i#s# #a#r#m#s##

#"# #o#h# #m#y#.#"# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #d#o# #w#e# #d#o# #n#o#w#.#"# #t#i#a# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #j#u#s#t# #l#e#a#v#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #h#e# #s#t#o#o#d# #a#n#d# #c#a#r#r#i#e#d# #j#a#y#d#e#n# #a#n#d# #l#a#u#r#e#n#s# #b#o#d#y# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e# #t#o# #t#o#n#y#s# #i#r#o#n# #m#a#n# #s#u#i#t# #a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e#r#.##

#"# #b#u#t# #s#o#n# #w#e# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #b#u#r#y# #t#h#e#m# #a#n#d# #g#i#v#e#.#.#.#.#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #s#a#y# #b#u#t# #w#a#s# #i#n#t#e#r#r#u#p#t#e#d# #b#y# #y#u#r#i##

#"# #I# #S#A#I#D# #L#E#A#V#E# #!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# ##

#"# #o#k# #w#e#r#e# #g#o#n#e#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #b#u#t# #a#l#l# #d#i#d# #w#a#s# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #n#e#x#t# #f#l#o#o#r# #a#b#o#v#e# #u#s# #t#o#o# #w#a#t#c#h# #a#s# #y#u#r#i# #l#a#i#d# #j#a#y#d#e#n# #a#n#d# #l#a#u#r#e#n#s# #b#o#d#i#e#s# #n#e#v#t# #t#o# #e#a#c#h# #o#t#h#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#i#r# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #s#w#o#r#d#s##  
>#o#v#e#r# #t#h#e#i#r# #c#h#e#s#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#e#r# #h#a#n#d#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #h#i#l#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#w#o#r#d#s# #a#n#d# #w#e# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #l#i#g#h#t# #t#h#e#i#r# #b#o#d#i#e#s# #o#n# #f#i#r#e#.##<p>

#"# #j#a#c#k#i#e# #c#h#a#n# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #h#e# #d#o#i#n#g#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #a#s#k#e#d# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #m#a#n##

#"#i#t#s# #a# #t#r#a#d#i#t#i#o#n# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#h#i#b#a# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #t#h#a#t# #w#h#e#n#o#n#e# #d#i#e#s# #t#h#e#i#r# #b#o#d#y# #i#s# #l#i#t# #o#n# #f#i#r#e# #a#n#d# #h#e# #u#s#e#d# #t#h#e# #a#r#e#a# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#s# #a# #f#u#n#e#r#a#l# #p#r#y#e# #s#o# #i#n# #a# #s#e#n#s#e# #i#t#s# #t#h#e#i#r# #f#u#n#e#r#a#l#.#"# #t#h#e# ##  
>#c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #m#a#n# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##<p>

#"# #o#h# #b#u#t# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #h#e# #d#o#i#n#g# #n#o#w# #w#i#t#h# #m#y# #b#o#w# #a#n#d# #f#o#u#r# #o#f# #m#y# #a#r#r#o#w#s#.#"#c#l#i#n#t# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #w#e# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #h#i#m# #r#a#i#s#e# #f#o#u#r# #a#r#r#o#w#s# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d##

#"##Rce0R V e bfk X# #(# #t#r#a#n#s#l#a#t#i#o#n#:# #s#c#a#t#t#e#r# #t#o# #t#h#e# #f#o#u#r# #w#i#n#d#s# #a#n#d# #b#r#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #h#e#r#e#.#)#"# #w#e# #h#e#a#r#d# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#y# #a#s# #h#e# #n#o#c#k#e#d# #t#h#e# #f#o#u#r# #a#r#r#o#w#s# #w#h#i#c#h# #h#a#d# #p#a#p#e#r# #a#t#t#a#c#h#e#d# #t#o##  
>#t#h#e#m# #a#n#d# #p#o#i#n#t#e# #t#h#e#m# #s#t#r#a#i#g#h#t# #u#p#w#a#r#d#s# #a#n#d# #l#e#t# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#i#n#g# #g#o# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #a#r#r#o#w#s# #f#l#y#.##<p>

#"# #o#h# #h#e# #s# #c#a#l#l#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #f#o#u#r# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #o#f# #e#a#r#t#h#,#f#o#r#e#s#t#,#w#a#t#e#r#,#a#n#d# #a#i#r# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #h#e#r#e# #t#o# #h#e#l#p#.#"# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #m#a#n# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #o#k# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n# #e#v#e#r#y#t#h#i#n#g# #t#o# #u#s# #n#o#w#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #o#k# #t#h#e#n# #i#t#s# #t#i#m#e# #y#o#u# #f#o#u#n#d# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #t#r#u#t#h#.# #c#l#i#n#t# #b#a#r#t#o#n# #h#e#r#e# #h#i#s# #l#a#s#t# #n#a#m#e# #i#s#n#'#t# #b#a#r#t#o#n# #b#u#t# #s#h#i#b#a# #b#u#t# #h#i#s# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r# #w#i#l#l#i#a#m# #s#h#i#b#a# #h#i#d# #c#l#i#n#t# #a#w#a#y# #t#o# #i#n#s#u#r#e# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #s#h#i#b#a##  
>#c#l#a#n# #s#u#r#v#i#v#e#d#.#s#o# #h#e# #s#e#n#t# #c#l#i#n#t# #o#f#f# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #e#l#d#e#s#t# #s#o#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #t#r#a#v#e#l#i#n#g# #c#i#r#c#u#s# #u#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #f#a#l#s#e# #n#a#m#e# #o#f# #b#a#r#t#o#n#.# #w#e#l#l# #w#e# #f#o#u#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #w#i#l#l#s# #e#l#d#e#s#t# #s#o#n# #h#a#d# #a#n#d# #n#o#t# #c#l#i#n#t# ##<br>#w#e# #k#n#e#w# #i#t# #w#a#s# #o#n#l#y# #a# #m#a#t#t#e#r# #o#f# #t#i#m#e# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #t#h#a#t# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #t#h#i#s# #o#t#h#e#r# #w#o#r#l#d#y# #d#e#m#o#n# #w#h#o# #w#a#n#t#s# #e#a#r#t#h# #f#o#r# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #w#o#u#l#d# #f#i#n#d# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#o# #w#e# #h#a#d# #m#a#d#e# #t#o# #w#h#e#r#e# #t#h#a#t# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#h#i#b#a# #w#a#s##  
>#d#e#a#d# #s#o# #t#h#a#t# #i#f# #w#i#l#l#,#l#a#u#r#e#n#,# #a#n#d# #j#a#y#d#e#n# #d#i#e#d# #w#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #f#i#n#d# #c#l#i#n#t# #a#n#d# #g#i#v#e# #h#i#m# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#.# #w#e#l#l# #t#w#o# #y#e#a#r#s# #a#g#o# #y#u#r#i# #s#h#o#w#e#d# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #h#e# #w#a#s# #c#l#i#n#t#s# #s#o#n##<br>#i# #c#o#u#l#d# #t#e#l#l# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #h#e# #h#a#d# #c#l#i#n#t#s# #e#y#e#s#.# #s#o# #w#e# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #t#h#r#e#e# #t#h#o#u#s#a#n#d# #y#e#a#r#s# #f#i#v#e# #l#e#g#e#n#d#a#r#y# #e#l#e#m#e#n#t#a#l# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #h#a#d# #b#e#e#n# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #d#e#m#o#n# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d##  
>#a#n#d# #h#o#w# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #f#o#u#r# #c#l#a#n#s# #b#e#e#n# #h#i#d#i#n#g# #i#n# #p#l#a#i#n# #s#i#g#h#t#.# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #t#h#e#n# #a#g#a#i#n# #w#e# #w#e#r#e# #s#u#r#p#r#i#s#e#d# #w#h#e#n# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #t#o# #u#s# #b#u#t# #s#t#i#l#l# #w#e# #t#o#o#k# #h#i#m# #i#n# #w#i#t#h# #o#p#e#n# #a#r#m#s##<br>#c#a#u#s#e# #h#e# #w#a#s# #f#a#m#i#l#y#.#"#"# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #m#a#n# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #y#u#r#i# #w#a#l#k#e#d##

#"# #h#e#y# #m#a#s#t#e#r# #j#i# #l#o#o#k# #i# #a#m# #s#o#r#r#y# #a#b#o#u#t# #s#n#a#p#p#i#n#g# #a#t# #y#o#u# #a#l#l#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##

#"# #i#t#s# #o#k# #s#o#n# #a#n#d# #w#h#y# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #y#o#u# #t#e#l#l# #u#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e#m#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #c#a#u#s#e# #i# #s#w#o#r#e# #t#o# #s#e#c#r#e#c#y# #b#u#t# #i# #k#n#o#w# #m#e#n#t#o#r# #j#i# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #e#v#e#r#y#t#h#i#n#g#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e#l#d# #a# #p#a#i#n#t# #b#r#u#s#h##

#"# #w#e# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#a#n#d# #a#n#d# #y#u#r#i# #w#h#a#t#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #p#a#i#n#t# #b#r#u#s#h#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #i#t#s# #h#o#w# #t#h#e#y# #b#e#c#o#m#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #t#h#e#y# #s#t#u#d#y# #t#h#e# #a#r#t# #o#f# #s#y#m#b#o#l# #p#o#w#e#r# #a#n#d# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #p#a#i#n#t# #a# #s#y#m#b#o#l# #o#f# #p#o#w#e#r# #i#t# #b#e#c#o#m#e#s# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#e#y# #w#a#n#t# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#e#i#r# #a#r#m#o#r# #a#n#d# #w#e#a#p#o#n#s#.#"# #y#u#r#i# ##  
>#e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##<p>

#"# #e#r# #w#e#l#l# #t#h#e#n# #i# #g#u#e#s#s# #i#t#s# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #h#i#t# #t#h#e# #h#a#y#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #l#e#f#t# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m##

#"# #s#u#r#e# #b#u#t# #f#i#r#s#t# #i# #h#a#v#e# #n#e#w#s# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #y#o#u# #a#l#l#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #s#t#o#o#d# #u#p##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #i#t# #m#o#m#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #p#i#c#k#e#d# #m#a#x# #u#p# #b#r#i#d#a#l# #s#t#y#l#e##

#"# #i# #a#m# #p#r#e#g#n#a#n#t# #a#g#a#i#n# #b#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #t#i#m#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#w#i#n#s#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#s# #j#a#w#s# #d#r#o#p#p#e#d##

##  
>#(#c#l#i#f#f# #h#a#n#g#e#r#s# #a#r#e# #r#e#a#l#.#)##<p>

##

##

##

# 


	5. Chapter 5

m#a#x#i#u#m# #r#i#d#e#:# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#s# #a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e##

##  
>#d#i#s#c#l#a#i#m#e#r#:# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #o#w#n# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s# #(#b#e# #w#a#r#n# #b#r#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #b#u#t# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n#i#n#g# #p#a#r#t# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #a#c#u#t#a#l# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s#)##<p>

##

#c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #f#i#v#e# #:# #m#e#e#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i##

#n#a#t#a#s#h#a# #p#o#v##

##  
>#t#h#e# #n#e#x#t# #d#a#y##<p>

##  
>#i#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #n#e#x#t# #d#a#y# #a#f#t#e#r# #y#u#r#i# #l#o#s#t# #h#i#s# #c#o#u#s#i#n#s# #i# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #h#e# #h#a#d# #b#u#t# #s#i#l# #i# #f#e#l#t# #m#y# #s#o#n#s# #p#a#i#n# #h#e# #l#o#s#t# #t#w#o# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #m#e#m#e#b#e#r#s# #i#n# #o#n#e# #n#i#g#h#t#.# #a#l#l# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#u#n#i#n#g# #h#e##<br>#s#a#t# #o#n# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#f# #o#f# #s#t#a#r#k# #t#o#w#e#r# #h#e# #w#a#s# #o#n# #h#i#s# #k#n#e#e#s# #s#t#a#r#i#n#g# #a#t# #t#h#e# #h#o#r#i#z#o#n#.# #h#i#s# #m#e#n#t#o#r# #j#i# #h#a#d# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #h#e# #w#a#s# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #n#o#o#n# #s#o# #h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#e#n#d# #a# #s#i#g#n#a#l# #t#o# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r##  
>#s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #t#o# #s#t#a#r#k# #t#o#w#e#r#.# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# #w#h#a#t# #s#i#g#n#a#l# #a#n#d# #j#i# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #a#t# #e#l#e#v#e#n# #f#i#f#t#y# #n#i#n#e# #i# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #h#e#a#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#f# #s#o# #i# #l#i#s#t#e#n#e#d# #t#o# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #o#d# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e##<br>#w#a#s# #l#i#s#t#e#n#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#o# #o#u#r# #c#o#n#v#e#r#s#a#t#i#o#n# #a#n#d# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #m#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#f#.# #a#n#d# #w#e# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #a#s# #y#u#r#i# #j#u#s#t# #l#i#f#t#e#d# #h#i#s# #h#e#a#d##

##  
>#"# #a#a#a#a#a#a#a#a#a#a#a#a#a#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#h#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #y#e#l#l#e#d# #a#s# #a# #p#i#l#l#a#r# #o#f# #f#i#r#e# #s#h#o#t# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #a#i#r# ##<p>

##  
>#"# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #v#a#l#h#a#l#l#a#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #a#s#k#e#d##<p>

#"# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#h#i#b#a# #f#a#m#i#l#y#.#"# #j#i# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #p#i#l#l#a#r# #v#a#n#i#s#h#e#d##

#"# #d#a#m# #t#h#a#t# #k#i#d# #h#o#l#d#s# #t#h#a#t# #m#u#c#h# #p#o#w#e#r# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #s#a#y# #t#h#i#s# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #i#s# #m#o#r#e# #p#o#w#e#r#f#u#l#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #w#e# #h#e#a#d#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #i#n#s#i#d#e##

#a#f#t#e#r# #a# #f#e#w# #h#o#u#r#s# #y#u#r#i# #c#a#m#e# #b#a#c#k# #i#n#s#i#d#e# #h#o#l#d# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #r#e#d# #a#n#d# #b#l#a#c#k# #p#e#n#t#a#g#o#n# #s#h#a#p#e#d# #h#u#n#k# #o#f# #m#e#t#a#l#.# #t#h#a#t# #f#o#l#d#e#d# #o#u#t# #i#n#t#o# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #l#i#o#n#.##

#"#u#m# #i# #a#m# #t#e#r#r#i#b#l#e# #s#o#r#r#y# #s#i#r# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #f#o#u#r# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #a#t# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #w#a#n#t#i#n#g# #e#n#t#r#y#.#"# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #s#t#a#t#e#d##

#"#l#e#t# #t#h#e#m# #i#n# #b#u#t# #t#e#l#l# #t#h#e#m# #t#o# #h#e#a#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #e#l#e#v#a#t#o#r# #a#n#d# #b#r#i#n#g# #t#h#e#m# #t#o# #t#h#i#s# #f#l#o#o#r# #p#l#e#a#s#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #s# #h#e# #s#a#t# #i#n# #a# #c#h#a#i#r# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #l#i#o#n##

#"#t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #o#n# #t#h#i#e#r# #w#a#y# #u#p# #s#i#r#.#"# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #e#l#e#v#a#t#o#r# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #u#p# #t#o# #r#e#v#e#a#l# #f#o#u#r# #t#h#i#r#t#y# #f#i#v#e# #y#e#a#r# #o#l#d#s##

#"#y#u#r#i# #w#h#y# #h#a#v#e# #y#o#u# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #u#s# #h#e#r#e# #a#n#d# #w#e#r#e# #i#s# #j#a#y#d#e#n# #a#n#d# #l#a#u#r#e#n#.#"# #t#h#e# #a#f#r#i#c#a#n# #a#m#e#r#i#c#a#n# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #f#i#r#s#t# #i# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #y#o#u# #b#a#c#k# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #h#a#s# #r#e#t#u#r#n#e#d# #a#n#d# #h#e# #k#i#l#l#e#d# #j#a#y#d#e#n# #a#n#d# #l#a#u#r#e#n# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#y# #m#a#n#a#g#e#d# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #m#e# #b#u#t# #t#h#e# #p#a#s#s#e#d# #a#w#a#y# #i#n# #m#y# #a#r#m#s# #a#n#d# #a#s# #o#f# #r#i#g#h#t# #n#o#w##  
>#i# #a#m# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #o#f# #f#i#r#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##<p>

#"# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #i#s# #b#a#c#k# #b#u#t# #i# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #j#a#y#d#e#n# #s#e#a#l#e#d# #h#i#m# #a#w#a#y# #s#i#x#t#e#e#n# #y#e#a#r#s# #a#g#o# #w#h#e#n# #i# #g#a#v#e# #u#p# #m#y# #s#o#n# #t#o# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t# #h#i#m#.#"# #t#h#e# #b#l#o#n#d# #h#a#i#r#e#d# #w#o#m#a#n# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #h#e#l#d# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #a#m#e#r#i#c#a#n##  
>#m#a#n#s# #a#r#m#.##<p>

#"# #w#e#l#l# #t#h#e# #s#e#a#l# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #s#t#r#o#n#g# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #s#o# #a#r#e# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #b#e# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #a#g#a#i#n# #a#n#d# #j#o#i#n# #s#h#i#e#l#d#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #s#u#r#e# #b#u#t# #w#h#y# #d#i#d# #y#o#u# #a#s#k# #u#s# #t#o# #b#r#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #z#o#r#d#s#.#"# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #w#o#m#a#n# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #h#e#l#d# #o#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #a#f#r#i#c#a#n# #a#m#e#r#i#c#a#n##

#"# #c#a#u#s#e# #i#n# #c#a#s#e# #w#e# #n#e#e#d# #t#h#e#m#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #u#m# #s#o#n# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#c#e# #u#s#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"# #o#h# #e#v#e#r#y# #o#n#e# #t#h#e#s#e# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #k#e#v#i#n# #i#s# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#e#r# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #m#a#r#r#i#e#d# #t#o# #m#i#a# #t#h#e# #a#i#r# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #a#n#d# #m#i#k#e# #i#s# #t#h#e# #f#o#r#e#s#t# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #m#a#r#r#i#e#d# #t#o# #e#m#i#l#y# #t#h#e# #e#a#r#t#h# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#.#"##  
>#y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##<p>

#"# #k#e#v#i#n#,#m#i#k#e#,#e#m#i#l#y#,# #a#n#d# #m#i#a# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #m#a#x# #m#y# #g#i#r#l#f#r#i#e#n#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #o#f# #m#y# #s#o#o#n# #t#o# #b#e# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n#,# #m#y# #f#i#r#e#n#d#s# #i#g#g#y#,#f#a#n#g#,#a#r#i#,#n#u#d#g#e#,#g#a#z#z#y#,# #a#n#d# #a#n#g#e#l# #w#h#o# #a#r#e# #b#i#r#d# #h#u#m#a#n##  
>#h#y#b#r#i#d#s# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #f#o#r# #a#r#i# #w#h#o# #h#a#s# #w#o#l#f# #d#n#a#.# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #n#a#t#a#s#h#a# #a#n#d# #c#l#i#n#t# #b#a#r#t#o#n# #m#y# #m#o#m# #a#n#d# #d#a#d# #a#n#d# #m#y# #u#n#c#l#e#s# #t#o#n#y# #a#n#d# #b#r#u#c#e# #a#n#d# #s#t#e#v#e# #w#h#o# #a#r#e# #i#r#o#n#m#a#n#,# #t#h#e# #h#u#l#k#,# #a#n#d##<br>#c#a#p#t#a#i#n# #a#m#e#r#i#c#a# #a#n#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#r#e#s# #m#y# #a#s#g#a#r#d#i#a#n# #u#n#c#l#e# #t#h#o#r# #w#h#o#s#e# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #i#s# #m#y# #p#a#t#r#o#n# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #i# #b#e#c#a#m#e# #h#e#r# #c#h#a#m#p#i#o#n# #t#h#e# #v#a#l#k#e#r#y#e# #a#n#d# #m#y# #o#t#h#e#r# #u#n#c#l#e# #l#o#k#i#.# #a#n#d# #m#y# #a#u#n#t#s##  
>#p#e#p#p#e#r#,#j#a#n#e#,#m#a#r#i#a#,# #a#n#d# #d#a#r#c#y#.# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #m#y# #a#d#o#p#t#e#d# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #b#u#t# #m#y# #d#a#d# #a#s# #i#t# #t#u#r#n#s# #o#u#t# #i#s# #a# #b#i#o#l#o#g#i#c#a#l# #m#e#m#e#b#e#r# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#h#i#b#a# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #s#o# #i# #a#m# #t#h#e# #t#u#r#e# #h#e#i#r# #t#o# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#e##<br>#s#a#m#u#r#a#i#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#c#e#d# #u#s##

#"# #b#i#g# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r# #w#h#a#t# #a#b#o#u#t# #m#e#.#"# #t#i#a# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #j#u#m#p#e#d# #o#n# #t#o# #h#i#s# #b#a#c#k##

#"#a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #l#i#t#t#e# #a#n#o#n#y#a#n#c#e# #i#s# #m#y# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #s#i#s#t#e#r# #t#i#a#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"#s#o# #w#h#a#t# #n#o#w#.#"# #k#e#v#i#n# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"# #i#n# #o#r#d#e#r# #t#o# #j#o#i#n# #s#h#i#e#l#d# #w#e# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #d#r#a#w# #b#l#o#o#d# #i#n# #c#a#s#e# #o#f# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #c#l#o#n#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #a# #s#k#r#u#l#l# #w#h#i#c#h# #i#s# #t#h#i#s# #s#h#a#p#e# #s#h#i#f#t#i#n#g# #a#l#e#n# #t#r#y#s# #t#o# #p#a#s#s# #a#s# #y#o#u#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# ##  
>#e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m##<p>

#"# #w#h#o# #a#r#e# #y#o#u#.#"# #m#i#k#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #o#h# #t#h#a#t#s# #m#y# #a#d#o#p#t#e#d# #g#r#a#n#d#p#a# #n#i#c#k# #f#u#r#y# #a#n#d# #b#e# #w#a#r#n#e#d# #h#e# #i#s# #a# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#e# #a#s#s# #b#u#t# #n#o#t# #a#l#l# #t#i#m#e#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #s#o# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #j#o#i#n# #s#h#i#e#l#d# #o#r# #n#o#t#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #b#r#u#c#e# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #o#u#t# #f#o#u#r# #s#y#r#i#n#g#e#s##

#"# #w#e#l#l# #s#u#r#e#.#"# #k#e#v#i#n# #s#a#i#d##

#a#n# #h#o#u#r# #l#a#t#e#r# #b#r#u#c#e# #c#a#m#e# #b#a#c#k# #w#i#t#h# #s#o#m#e# #p#a#p#e#r#s##

#"#u#m#m# #e#m#i#l#y# #a#n#d# #m#i#k#e# #y#o#u# #s#a#i#d# #y#o#u# #g#a#v#e# #u#p# #y#o#u#r# #s#o#n# #s#i#x#t#e#e#n# #y#e#a#r#s# #a#g#o# #r#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #m#i#a# #a#n#d# #k#e#v#i#n# #d#i#d# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #a# #c#h#i#l#d# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u#r# #g#a#v#e# #u#p# #f#o#u#r#t#e#e#n# #y#e#a#r#s# #a#g#o#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #w#e# #a#l#l# #g#a#v#e# #u#p# #o#u#r# #c#h#i#l#d# #t#o# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t# #t#h#e#m#.#"# #m#i#k#e# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d##

#"# #w#h#y# #d#o# #y#o#u# #a#s#k# #b#r#u#c#e#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #w#e#l#l# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #i# #g#o#t# #c#u#r#i#o#u#s# #s#o# #i# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #u#p# #t#h#e# #d#n#a# #s#a#m#p#l#e#s# #o#f# #f#a#n#g#,#i#g#g#y#,#n#u#d#g#e#,#g#a#z#z#y#,#a#n#d# #a#n#g#e#l# #a#n#d# #i# #n#o#t#i#c#e# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #a#b#o#u#t# #f#a#n#g# #a#n#d# #n#u#d#g#e#s# #d#n#a#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #s#a#i#d##

#"#w#h#a#t#s# #t#h#a#t#.#"# #n#u#d#g#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#w#e#l#l# #k#e#v#i#n# #a#n#d# #m#i#a# #n#u#d#g#e# #i#s# #y#o#u#r# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #a#n#d# #m#i#k#e# #a#n#d# #e#m#i#l#y# #f#a#n#g# #i#s# #y#o#u#r# #s#o#n# #a#n#d# #i#f# #y#o#u# #d#o#n#'#t# #b#e#l#i#e#v#e# #m#e# #h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#u#l#t#s#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #e#a#c#h# #o#f# #t#h#e#m# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# ##  
>#t#h#e# #p#a#p#e#r#s##<p>

#"# #i# #c#a#n#'#t# #b#e#l#i#e#v#e# #m#i#a# #i# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #w#e# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #w#e# #n#e#v#e#r# #s#e#e# #a#g#a#i#n# #i#s# #r#i#g#h#t# #h#e#r#e#.#"# #k#e#v#i#n# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #i# #k#n#o#w# #b#u#t# #w#h#a#t# #i#f# #s#h#e#.#.#.#"# #m#i#a# #s#a#i#d# #b#u#t# #w#a#s# #i#n#t#e#r#u#p#t#e#d# #a#s# #n#u#d#g#e# #h#u#g#g#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#o#t#h# #o#f# #t#h#e#m#.##

#"# #a#i#n#'#t# #y#o#u# #m#a#d# #a#t# #u#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e# #c#o#u#p#l#e# #t#h#a#t# #a#d#o#p#t#e#d# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #o#u#t# #t#o# #b#e# #i#n#s#a#n#e# #s#c#i#e#n#t#i#s#t#.#"# #m#i#a# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #h#u#g#g#e#d# #n#u#d#g#e# #b#a#c#k#e#d# #a#s# #d#i#d# #k#e#v#i#n##

#"# #i# #c#a#n#'#t# #b#e# #m#a#d# #i# #s#p#e#n#t# #f#o#u#r# #y#e#a#r#s# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#.#"# #n#u#d#g#e# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #a#b#o#u#t# #y#o#u# #f#a#n#g# #y#o#u# #m#a#d# #a#t# #m#e# #a#n#d# #y#o#u#r# #m#o#m#.#"# #m#i#k#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #h#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e# #c#o#u#p#l#e# #w#e# #a#d#o#p#t#e#d# #h#i#m# #t#o# #w#e#r#e# #i#n#s#a#n#e# #s#c#i#e#n#t#i#s#t#.#"# #e#m#i#l#y# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #t#e#a#r# #b#u#t# #w#a#s# #h#u#g#g#e#d# #b#y# #f#a#n#g##

#"# #i# #a#m# #n#o#t# #m#a#d# #y#o#u# #j#u#s#t# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #a#t# #t#h#e# #t#i#m#e# #a#n#d# #i# #a#m# #g#l#a#d# #i# #f#o#u#n#d# #m#y# #m#o#m# #a#n#d# #d#a#d# #i#f# #t#h#o#u#g#h# #i# #a#m# #t#w#o# #p#e#r#c#e#n#t# #b#i#r#d#.#"# #f#a#n#g# #s#i#a#d# #a#s# #h#e# #h#u#g#g#e#d# #h#i#s# #m#o#m# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #t#i#m#e##  
>#i#n# #s#i#x#t#e#e#n# #y#e#a#r#s#.##<p>

#"# #w#e#l#l# #t#h#e#n# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s# #w#e#l#c#o#m#e# #t#o# #s#h#e#i#l#d#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #a#s#g#a#r#d#i#a#n# #a#l#e##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #h#e#r#e#.#"# #o#d#i#n# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #a#n#d# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #c#a#m#e# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #g#u#e#s#t# #r#o#o#m##

#"# #o#h# #k#i#n#g# #o#d#i#n# #a#n#d# #m#i#l#a#d#y# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #t#h#e#s#e# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #f#o#u#r# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #a#n#d# #m#y# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #f#a#n#g# #a#n#d# #n#u#d#g#e# #a#r#e# #t#h#e#i#r# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n##

#"# #k#e#v#i#n#,#m#i#a#,#e#m#i#l#y#,#a#n#d# #m#i#k#e# #t#h#i#s# #o#d#i#n# #a#l#l# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #m#i#l#a#d#y# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #t#o# #l#o#k#i# #a#n#d# #t#h#o#r#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #p#l#e#a#s#u#r#e# #t#o# #m#e#e#t# #t#h#e# #y#o#u# #f#o#u#r#.#"#f#r#i#g#g#a# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #s#a#m#e# #h#e#r#e#.#"# #o#d#i#n# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #p#o#u#r#e#d# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #s#o#m#e# #a#l#e##

#"# #n#o#w# #t#h#a#t#s# #a#l#l# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#a#y# #l#e#t#s# #h#a#v#e# #l#u#n#c#h# #a#n#d# #p#a#r#t#y#.#"# #m#i#k#e# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #o#h# #m#o#m# #i# #g#o#t# #m#y# #r#u#s#s#i#a#n# #d#o#w#n#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #u#p# #t#o#n#y#'#s# #g#r#i#l#l##

#"# #b#u#t# #c#a#n# #y#o#u# #s#i#n#g# #i#n# #r#u#s#s#i#a#n# #s#o#n#.#"# #c#l#i#n#t# #s#a#i#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #l#a#u#g#h##

#"# #y#u#p#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #p#o#u#r# #c#h#a#r#c#o#a#l# #i#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#i#l#l# #a#n#d# #l#i#t# #t#h#e# #c#o#a#l# #o#n# #f#i#r#e# #w#h#i#l#e# #t#h#o#r# #b#u#i#l#t# #a# #f#i#r#e# #t#o# #c#o#o#k# #t#h#e# #b#o#a#r# #h#e#i#m#d#a#l#l# #b#o#u#g#h#t# #w#h#n# #h#e# #s#h#o#w#e#d# #u#p# #c#a#u#s#e# #t#o#d#a#y##  
>#w#a#s# #h#i#s# #d#a#y# #o#f#f#.##<p>

#"#p#r#o#v#e# #t#h#e#n# #b#o#y#.#"# #h#e#i#m#d#a#l#l# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#k#i#n#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#o#a#r##

#"# #o#k# #t#h#e#n# #.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"#"#0#=#F#K# ##5#4#2#5#4#8#,# ##:# #0#H#5#=#=#K#5# #:# #K#;#L#O##  
>###5#I#8#,# #:##B## #K#5# #O# #?##G#B#8# #?###=#N##<br>### #:#B##-#B## #?#5#A#=#O# #?##5#B##  
>###4#=#0#6#4#K# #4#5#:#0#1# #O# #=#0##<p>

###B##-#B## #4#5# #6#8#B# ##5#=#O# #1#5#7##?#0#A#=#K## #8# #B#5#?#;#K###  
>####H#0#4#8# #?# #K#3#0#B#L# #G#5# #5#7# #A#5# #5#1# #O#=#K#9# #H#B## ###<br>#$#8#3#C# #K# #B#0#=#F#C#N#I#8#E# #8#7#O#I#=###  
>#'#5# #5#7# ###5#9# #?#0##O#B#8##<p>

###B##-#B## #4#5# #6#8#B# ##5#=#O# #1#5#7##?#0#A#=#K## #8# #B#5#?#;#K###  
>####H#0#4#8# #?# #K#3#0#B#L# #G#5# #5#7# #A#5# #5#1# #O#=#K#9# #H#B## ###<br>#$#8#3#C# #K# #B#0#=#F#C#N#I#8#E# #8#7#O#I#=###  
>#'#5# #5#7# ###5#9# #?#0##O#B#8##<p>

###0#;#5#:##,# #4#0#2#=###  
>#!#2#5#B#O#I#8#5#A#O# #B#C#A#:#;#K#9# #:#0#:# #B#;#5#N#I#8#5# #C#3#;#8##<br>###5#I#8# ###5# #A#5# #4#F#5#,# #8#A#?##;#L#7#C#5##K#5# #7#=#0#B#L##  
>###5#I#8# ##=# #6#0#6#4#5#B#,# #G#B##1#K# #?###=#8#B#L##<p>

### #:#B##-#B## #?#5#A#=#O# #?##5#B##  
>###4#=#0#6#4#K# #4#5#:#0#1# #O# #=#0#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#u#n#g# #a#n#d# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d##<p>

#"# #d#a#m# #h#e# #b#u#r#n#e#d# #y#o#u# #h#e#i#m#d#a#l#l#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #b#o#o#m#e#d##

#"#o#k# #h#e# #d#o#e#s# #g#o#t# #r#u#s#s#i#a#n# #s#i#n#g#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #o#h# #a#n#d# #g#u#y#s# #m#e#,#m#a#x#,#f#a#n#g#,#a#r#i#,#n#u#d#g#e#,#i#g#g#y#,#g#a#z#z#y#,#a#n#d# #a#n#g#e#l# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #g#o# #t#o# #s#l#e#e#p# #e#a#r#l#i#e#r# #w#e# #s#t#a#r#t# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #t#o#m#o#r#r#o#w# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #d#i#d# #t#e#l#l# #t#h#e# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #w#e#r#e# #s#h#i#r#t#s#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#n#d# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #w#e# #d#i#d# #a#n#d# #o#k#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#h#y# #d#o#n#'#t# #y#o#u# #w#e#a#r# #s#h#i#r#t#s# #y#u#r#i#.#"# #k#e#v#i#n# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #o#f# #t#h#i#s#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #m#o#r#p#h#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #t#i#g#e#r# #f#o#r#m##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l#.#"# #m#i#k#e# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #y#o#u# #s#e#e# #s#i#x#t#e#e#n# #y#e#a#r#s# #a#g#o# #u#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #l#i#e# #t#h#a#t# #i# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l#l#b#o#r#n# #t#h#e# #s#c#i#e#n#t#i#s#t#s# #t#h#a#t# #m#a#d#e# #f#a#n#g# #a#n#d# #n#u#d#g#e# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #d#i#d# #t#h#i#s# #t#o# #m#e# #i# #d#i#d# #h#a#v#e# #w#i#n#g#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e#y##  
>#m#i#x#e#d# #m#y# #d#n#a# #w#i#t#h# #b#i#r#d#,#l#i#z#a#r#d#,# #a#n#d# #t#i#g#e#r# #b#u#t# #m#y# #w#i#n#g#s# #w#e#r#e# #b#u#r#n#t# #o#f#f# #w#h#e#n# #i#n# #f#l#e#w# #a# #b#o#m#b# #i#n#t#o# #s#p#a#c#e# #t#o# #l#e#t# #i#t# #g#o# #o#f#f# #w#i#t#h# #h#u#r#t#i#n#g# #a#n#y#o#n#e# #b#u#t# #i# #g#o#t# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#d#t##<br>#a#n#d# #i# #a#m# #t#h#a#n#k#f#u#l# #f#o#r# #b#e#i#n#g# #i#n#d#e#s#t#r#u#c#b#l#e#.#"#y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #c#o#o#k#e#d##

#"# #i# #b#e#t#.#"# #m#i#k#e# #s#a#i#d##

#a#n# #h#u#r# #l#a#t#e#r# #a#f#t#e#r# #e#a#t#i#n#g# #w#e# #s#a#t# #a#t# #t#h#e# #t#a#b#l#e# #d#r#i#n#k#i#n#g# #b#e#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #h#a#v#i#n#g# #g#o#o#d# #t#i#m#e# #w#h#i#l#e# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #u#n#d#e#r# #s#e#v#e#n#t#e#e#n# #d#r#u#n#k# #s#o#d#a# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#s#k#e#d# #h#o#w# #w#a#s# #b#e#e#r# #m#a#d#e# #a#n#d# #o#f# #c#o#u#s#r#e##  
>#t#o#n#y#,#b#r#u#c#e#,#a#n#d# #c#l#i#n#t#,#a#n#d# #f#u#r#y# #b#u#r#s#t# #i#n#t#o# #s#o#n#g#.##<p>

#"#A# #l#o#n#g# #t#i#m#e# #a#g#o#,# #w#a#y# #b#a#c#k# #i#n# #h#i#s#t#o#r#y#,##  
>#w#h#e#n# #a#l#l# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #t#o# #d#r#i#n#k# #w#a#s# #n#o#t#h#i#n# #b#u#t# #c#u#p#s# #o#f# #t#e#a#.##<br>#W#h#e#n# #a#l#o#n#g# #c#a#m#e# #a# #m#a#n# #b#y# #t#h#e# #n#a#m#e# #o#f# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#,##  
>#a#n#d# #h#e# #i#n#v#e#n#t#e#d# #a# #w#o#n#d#e#r#f#u#l# #d#r#i#n#k# #a#n#d# #h#e# #m#a#d#e# #i#t# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#o#p#s#.##<p>

#H#e# #m#i#g#h#t# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #a#n# #a#d#m#i#r#a#l# #a# #s#u#l#t#a#n# #o#r# #a# #k#i#n#g#,##  
>#a#n#d# #t#o# #h#i#s# #p#r#a#i#s#e#s# #w#e# #s#h#a#l#l# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #s#i#n#g#.##<br>#A#n#d# #l#o#o#k# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #h#a#s# #d#o#n#e# #f#o#r# #u#s# #h#e#'#s# #f#i#l#l#e#d# #u#s# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #c#h#e#e#r#!##  
>#O#u#r# #L#o#r#d# #b#l#e#s#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#,# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #w#h#o# #i#n#v#e#n#t#e#d# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r##<br>#t#i#d#d#l#y# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r#.##

#T#h#e# #P#u#r#e#s#t# #b#a#r#,# #t#h#e# #F#a#n#c#i#e#s#t# #P#u#b#,# #t#h#e# #H#o#l#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #W#a#l#l# #a#s# #w#e#l#l##  
>#o#n#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #c#a#n# #b#e# #s#u#r#e# #o#f#,# #i#t#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e#'#s# #b#e#e#r# #t#h#e#y# #s#e#l#l##<br>#s#o# #c#o#m#e# #o#n# #a#l#l# #y#e# #l#u#c#k#y# #l#a#d#s#,# #e#l#e#v#e#n# #O#'#c#l#o#c#k# #s#h#e# #s#t#o#p#s##  
>#f#o#r# #f#i#v#e# #c#l#o#c#k# #s#e#c#o#n#d#s#,# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s# #1# #2# #3# #4# #5##<p>

#H#e# #m#i#g#h#t# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #a#n# #a#d#m#i#r#a#l# #a# #s#u#l#t#a#n# #o#r# #a# #k#i#n#g#,##  
>#a#n#d# #t#o# #h#i#s# #p#r#a#i#s#e#s# #w#e# #s#h#a#l#l# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #s#i#n#g#.##<br>#A#n#d# #l#o#o#k# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #h#a#s# #d#o#n#e# #f#o#r# #u#s# #h#e#'#s# #f#i#l#l#e#d# #u#s# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #c#h#e#e#r#!##  
>#O#u#r# #L#o#r#d# #b#l#e#s#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#,# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #w#h#o# #i#n#v#e#n#t#e#d# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r##<br>#t#i#d#d#l#y# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r#.##

#A# #b#u#s#h#e#l# #o#f# #m#a#l#t#,# #a# #b#a#r#r#e#l# #o#f# #h#o#p#s#,# #y#o#u# #s#t#i#r# #i#t# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#t#i#c#k#,##  
>#t#h#e# #k#i#n#d# #o#f# #l#u#b#r#i#c#a#t#i#o#n# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #y#o#u#r# #e#n#g#i#n#e# #t#i#c#k#.##<br>#F#o#r# #4#0# #p#i#n#t#s# #a# #w#a#l#l#o#p# #a# #d#a#y# #w#i#l#l# #k#e#e#p# #a#w#a#y# #t#h#e# #c#l#a#c#k#s#.##  
>#I#t#s# #o#n#l#y# #e#i#g#h#t# #p#e#n#c#e# #h#a#p#e#n#n#y# #a# #p#i#n#t#,#a#n#d# #o#n#e# #a#n#d# #s#i#x# #t#h#e#y# #t#a#x#,# #1# #2# #3# #4# #5##<p>

#H#e# #m#u#s#t# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #a#n# #a#d#m#i#r#a#l# #a# #s#u#l#t#a#n# #o#r# #a# #k#i#n#g#,##  
>#a#n#d# #t#o# #h#i#s# #p#r#a#i#s#e#s# #w#e# #s#h#a#l#l# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #s#i#n#g#.##<br>#A#n#d# #l#o#o#k# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #h#a#s# #d#o#n#e# #f#o#r# #u#s# #h#e#'#s# #f#i#l#l#e#d# #u#s# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #c#h#e#e#r#!##  
>#O#u#r# #L#o#r#d# #b#l#e#s#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#,# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #w#h#o# #i#n#v#e#n#t#e#d# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r##<br>#t#i#d#d#l#y# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r#,# #t#i#d#d#l#y# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r##  
>#O#u#r# #L#o#r#d# #b#l#e#s#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#!##<p>

#T#h#e# #L#o#r#d# #b#l#e#s#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#!#.#"# #t#h#e#y# #s#u#n#g# #a#n#d# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #c#a#u#s#i#n#g# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #t#o# #a#p#p#l#a#u#d##

#"# #t#h#a#n#k# #y#o#u# #w#e# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #h#e#r#e# #f#o#r#e#v#e#r#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #b#o#w#e#d##

#"# #s#o# #w#h#o# #w#a#n#t#s# #t#o# #w#a#t#c#h# #m#o#v#i#e#s#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #w#e# #a#l#l# #m#a#d#e# #o#u#r# #w#a#y# #t#o# #t#h#e# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #r#o#o#m##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #m#o#v#i#e#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #w#e# #w#a#t#c#h#.#"# #o#d#i#n# #a#s#k# #a#s# #h#e# #h#a#d# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #t#h#e#m# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #a#n#d# #k#n#e#w# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #f#o#r# #h#e# #e#n#j#o#y#e#d# #t#h#e#m##

#"# #e#a#s#y# #w#e# #a#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #w#a#t#c#h# #t#h#e# #m#o#v#i#e#s# #a#s# #a#b#o#v#e# #s#o# #b#e#l#o#w#,#g#o#d#z#i#l#l#a#,#l#u#c#y#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #c#r#o#o#d#s#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #d#u#g# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#v#i#e#s##

#"# #s#w#e#e#t#.#"# #d#a#r#c#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #s#e#t#t#l#e#d# #a#n#d# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#t# #o#n# #h#i#s# #l#o#v#e# #s#w#e#e#t# #w#i#t#h# #m#a#x# #l#a#y#i#n#g# #a#c#r#o#s#s# #h#i#s# #l#a#p# #a#n#d# #h#i#m# #p#r#e#s#s#i#n#g# #p#l#a#y#.##

##

##

##

##  
># <p>


	6. Chapter 6

m#a#x#i#u#m# #r#i#d#e#:# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#s# #a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e##

##  
>#d#i#s#c#l#a#i#m#e#r#:# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #o#w#n# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s# #(#b#e# #w#a#r#n# #b#r#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #b#u#t# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n#i#n#g# #p#a#r#t# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #a#c#u#t#a#l# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s#)##<p>

##

#c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #s#i#x#:# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #-# #o#h# #j#o#y##

#y#u#r#i#s# #p#o#v##

#i#t#s# #b#e#e#n# #o#n#e# #d#a#y# #s#i#n#c#e# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s# #h#a#d# #j#o#i#n# #u#s# #a#n#d# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #f#u#r#y# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n#e#d# #t#h#e#m# #a#n#d# #e#s#c#p#e#c#i#a#l#l#y# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #t#h#e# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g# #z#o#r#d#s# #t#o# #r#e#v#e#r#s#e# #e#n#g#i#n#e#e#r# #t#h#e#m##  
>#t#o# #b#u#i#l#d# #a#n# #a#r#m#y# #b#u#t# #w#e# #t#o#l#d# #h#i#m# #t#o# #b#l#o#o#d#y# #p#i#s#s# #o#f#f#.# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #w#e# #a#l#s#o# #w#e#r#e# #f#a#c#i#n#g# #o#u#r# #b#i#g#g#e#s#t# #c#h#a#l#l#e#n#g#e# #y#e#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #s#c#h#o#o#l#.# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #f#a#n#g# #a#n#d# #n#u#d#g#e# #s#p#e#n#t# ##<br>#t#h#e# #d#a#y# #c#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #u#p# #w#i#t#h#h# #t#h#e#i#r# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #a#f#t#e#r# #w#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #m#o#v#i#e#s# #a#n#d# #i# #s#p#e#n#t# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #d#a#y# #w#i#t#h# #m#a#x#.##

#m#o#u#r#n#i#n#g##

#"# #h#e#y# #m#a#x# #i#t#s# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #g#e#t# #u#p# #a#n#d# #g#e#t# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #g#o# #t#o# #s#c#h#o#o#l#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #s#h#o#o#k# #m#a#x#'#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r##

#"#o#k# #i# #a#m# #u#p# #y#u#r#i# #.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #s#a#t# #u#p# ##

#"# #i# #w#l#l# #b#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #k#i#t#c#h#e#n# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #u#s# #b#r#e#a#k#f#a#s#t# #o#k# #m#a#x# #o#h# #a#n#d# #c#o#u#l#s#o#n# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #s#o#m#e# #s#t#r#i#n#g#s# #a#n#d# #g#o#t# #u#s# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #c#l#a#s#s#e#s# #a#l#l# #y#e#a#r# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #i#n#c#l#u#d#e#s# #t#h#e##  
>#d#r#a#m#a# #c#l#u#b#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #l#e#f#t# ##<p>

#"# #k#o#d#o#s#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #g#o#t# #d#r#e#s#s#e#d##

#a# #f#e#w# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #w#e# #s#h#o#w#e#d# #u#p# #i#n# #t#h#e# #k#i#t#c#h#e#n# #d#r#e#s#s#e#d# #a#n#d# #r#e#a#d#y# #a#n#d# #o#f# #t#o#n#y# #m#a#d#e# #i#t# #t#o# #w#e#r#e# #i# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #g#e#t# #t#o# #w#e#a#r# #a# #s#h#i#r#t# #b#y# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #i# #w#a#s# #a#l#l#e#r#g#i#c# #t#o# #a#n#y##  
>#f#a#b#r#i#c# #s#o# #i# #g#o#t# #t#o# #w#e#a#r# #m#y# #l#e#a#t#h#e#r# #p#a#n#t#s#,#s#o#c#k#s#,# #t#r#e#n#c#h# #c#o#a#t#,#a#n#d# #b#o#o#t#s#.# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #t#h#e# #o#n#l#y# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #t#h#a#t# #c#o#m#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #w#a#s# #g#a#s#m#a#n# #w#h#o# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #g#o#.##<p>

#"#g#a#z#z#y# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #l#o#v#e# #o#f# #a#l#l# #t#h#a#t#s# #v#a#l#h#a#l#l#a# #s#h#u#t# #u#p#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #b#o#o#m#e#d# #h#e# #w#o#k#e# #u#p# #s#o# #h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #d#r#o#p# #u#s# #o#f#f# #w#h#o# #k#n#e#w# #h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #d#r#i#v#e##

##  
>#"# #w#h#a#t#e#v#e#r# #.#"# #g#a#z#z#y# #s#a#i#d##<p>

#"# #j#u#s#t# #t#h#i#n#k# #o#f# #i#t# #y#o#u#,#a#n#g#e#l#,#a#n#d# #n#u#d#g#e# #a#r#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #b#u#i#l#d#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #c#l#a#s#s#e#s# #w#h#i#l#e# #m#e#,#m#a#x#,#f#a#n#g#,#i#g#g#y# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #h#i#g#h# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #p#a#r#t# #s#o# #w#e# #a#r#e# #n#o#t# #v#e#r#y# #f#a#r# #a#p#a#r#t#.#"# #a#r#i# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##

#"# #i# #k#n#o#w# #b#u#t# #m#e# #a#n#d# #i#g#g#y# #w#o#n#'#t# #b#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #b#u#i#l#d#i#n#g#.#"# #g#a#z#z#y# #c#o#m#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##

#"# #o#h# #y#e#a#h# #i#f# #i# #e#v#e#r# #h#e#a#r# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #l#e#t# #a# #b#o#m#b# #o#f#f# #i# #a#m# #p#u#n#t#i#n#g# #y#o#u#r# #a#s#s# #o#f#f# #t#h#e# #s#i#d#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #t#o#w#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u#r# #w#i#n#g#s# #t#i#e#d# #u#p#.#"# #f#a#n#g# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #i#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m##  
>#f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #b#y# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r#s##<p>

##  
>#"# #s#o# #f#i#r#s#t# #d#a#y# #o#f# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #h#u#h#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #p#o#u#r#e#d# #h#i#m# #s#e#l#f# #a# #c#u#p##<p>

#"# #y#u#p# #n#o#w# #e#v#e#y#o#n#e# #s#i#t# #d#o#w#n# #b#r#e#a#k#f#a#s#t# #i#s# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #r#e#a#d#y#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #l#o#a#d#e#d# #p#l#a#t#e#s# #d#o#w#n# #w#i#t#h# #e#g#g#s#,#b#a#c#o#n#,#a#n#d# #c#o#r#n# #b#e#e#f# #h#a#s#h##

#"# #s#o# #i# #t#a#k#e# #i#t# #t#h#o#r# #i#s# #d#r#i#v#i#n#g# #y#o#u#.#"# #d#a#r#c#y# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #s#e# #s#a#t# #i#n# #l#o#k#i#s# #l#a#p##

#"#y#u#p# #b#u#t# #h#e# #w#o#n#'#t# #b#e# #s#i#g#n#i#n#g# #u#s# #i#n# #a#s# #t#h#o#r# #b#u#t# #a#s# #m#y# #u#n#c#l#e# #d#o#n#a#l#d# #b#l#a#k#e#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #p#o#u#r#e#d# #m#e# #a#n#d# #m#a#x# #p#e#p#p#e#r#m#i#n#t# #t#e#a##

#"# #w#a#i#t# #t#h#o#r# #d#r#i#v#e#s#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#y#e#a#h# #h#e# #g#o#t# #h#i#s# #l#i#s#c#e#n#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#t#a#u#r#i# #i#n#v#a#s#i#o#n# #t#w#o# #y#e#a#r#s# #a#g#o#.#"# #a#u#n#t# #j#a#n#e# #s#a#i#d##

##  
>#"#o#h# #k#a#y# #t#h#e#n#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #r#e#a#d# #t#h#e# #d#a#i#l#y# #b#u#g#l#e##<p>

##  
>#"#w#e#l#l# #i# #g#u#e#s#s# #m#e# #a#n#d# #y#o#u#r# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #c#a#n# #s#p#e#n#d# #t#h#e# #d#a#y# #t#r#a#i#n#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s#.#"# #d#a#d# #s#a#i#d##<p>

##  
>#"# #o#k# #t#h#e#n# #g#u#y#s# #h#u#r#r#y# #u#p# #a#n#d# #e#a#t# #w#e# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #b#e# #a#t# #t#h#e# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #a#t# #e#i#g#h#t#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #t#h#r#e#w# #h#i#s# #b#o#o#t#s# #o#n##<p>

#a#n# #h#o#u#r# #l#a#t#e#r# #a#n#d# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #c#l#a#s#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e# #t#e#a#c#h#e#r# #a#s#k#e#d# #u#s# #t#o# ##

##  
>#"# #o#k# #a#s# #y#o#u# #m#a#y# #o#f# #h#e#a#r#d# #b#u#t# #i# #a#m# #t#h#e# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #t#o# #b#e# #d#e#a#d# #s#o#n# #o#f# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#c#k# #w#i#d#o#w# #a#n#d# #h#a#w#k#e#y#e#.# #m#y# #n#a#m#e# #i#s# #y#u#r#i# #b#a#r#t#o#n# #i# #a#m# #s#e#v#e#n#t#e#e#n# #y#e#a#r#s# #o#l#d#.# #a#n#d# #i# #a#m# #a# #s#o#o#n# #t#o# #b#e##<br>#f#a#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #y#o#u# #f#r#e#a#k# #o#u#t# #i# #h#a#v#e# #a# #p#l#a#c#e# #t#o# #s#t#a#y# #a#n#d# #a# #s#t#a#b#l#e# #j#o#b#.# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #m#y# #g#i#r#l#f#r#i#e#n#d# #m#a#x# #t#h#e# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #o#f# #o#u#r# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #i#s# #s#e#v#e#n#t#e#e#n#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# ##  
>#s#t#r#a#p#i#n#g# #y#o#u#n#g# #m#a#n# #o#f# #s#i#x#t#e#e#n# #w#h#o# #i#s# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #l#o#v#e# #i#s# #a#r#i# #a#n#d# #m#a#x#s# #h#a#l#f# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #b#y# #o#u#r# #g#o#o#d# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #w#h#o# #l#i#v#e# #w#i#t#h# #u#s# #a#r#e# #f#a#n#g# #d#a#v#i#d# #a#n#d# #i#g#g#y# #r#o#d#g#e#r#s##<br>#w#h#o# #w#a#s# #t#a#k#e#n# #i#n# #b#y# #c#a#p#t#a#i#n# #a#m#e#r#i#c#a# #s#t#e#v#e# #r#o#d#g#e#r#s#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #u#m# #y#u#r#i# #w#h#a#t# #d#i#d# #y#o#u# #m#e#a#n# #b#y# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n#.#"# #m#r#s#.# #d#a#n#i#e#l#s# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #i# #a#m# #e#x#p#e#c#t#i#n#g# #t#r#i#p#l#e#t#s# #m#r#s#.#d#a#n#i#e#l#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #a#n#d# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #r#a#i#s#e# #t#h#e#m#.#"# #m#r#s# #d#a#n#i#e#l# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #w#e# #a#r#e#.#"# #i# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d##

#"# #m#a#y# #i# #a#s#k# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #g#e#n#d#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #n#a#m#e#s#.#"# #m#r#s# #d#a#n#i#e#l#s# #a#s#k#e#d##

##  
>#"# #a#l#l# #g#i#r#l#s# #a#n#d# #w#e#r#e# #n#a#m#i#n#g# #t#h#e#m# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #t#h#r#e#e# #f#u#r#i#e#s# #o#f# #h#a#d#e#s# #w#h#i#c#h# #a#r#e# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e#,#m#e#g#e#a#r#a#,# #a#n#d# #a#l#e#c#t#o#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# ##<p>

#"#w#e#l#l# #i#t#s# #n#i#c#e# #t#o# #k#n#o#w# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u#r# #a#r#e# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#i#b#l#i#t#y# #o#f# #c#a#r#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#r# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n#.#"# #m#r#s# #d#a#n#i#e#l#s# #a#s#k#e#d##

##  
>#"# #y#u#p#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##<p>

##  
>#"# #a#n#y# #o#t#h#e#r# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d##<p>

#"# #u#m# #y#e#a#h# #a#n#y# #t#a#l#e#n#t#s# #w#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #k#n#o#w# #a#b#o#u#t#.#"# #a# #g#i#r#l# #i#n# #t#h#e# #f#r#o#n#t# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #w#e#l#l# #m#e# #i# #p#l#a#y# #t#h#e# #e#l#c#t#r#i#c# #g#u#i#t#a#r#,# #i# #c#o#o#k#,# #a#n#d# #i# #c#a#n# #s#i#n#g#,# #m#a#x# #h#e#r#e# #k#n#o#w#s# #s#e#v#e#n# #s#t#y#l#e#s# #o#f# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #k#n#o#w#s# #p#r#e#s#s#u#r#e# #p#o#i#n#t#s# #t#h#a#t# #i#m#m#o#b#i#l#i#z#e#s# #p#e#o#p#l#e##  
>#a#n#d# #i# #a#l#s#o# #k#n#o#w# #k#u#n#g# #f#u#,# #a#n#d# #c#q#c#,# #f#a#n#g# #h#e#r#e# #p#l#a#y#s# #a# #m#e#a#n# #h#a#r#m#o#n#i#c#a# #k#n#o#w#s# #h#o#w# #t#o# #d#e#p#l#o#y# #a# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #w#e#a#k#n#e#s#s# #a#n#d# #k#n#o#w#s# #b#o#x#i#n#g#,# #a#r#i# #i#s# #a#n# #e#x#c#e#l#l#e#n#t# #h#u#n#t#e#r# #a#n#d# ##<br>#a#r#c#h#e#r#,# #w#h#i#l#e# #i#g#g#y# #k#n#o#w# #b#o#m#b#s# #v#e#r#y# #w#e#l#l#.#"#i# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t#s# #c#q#c#.#"# #a# #b#o#y# #i#n# #t#h#e# #b#a#c#k# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #c#l#o#s#e# #q#u#a#r#t#e#r# #c#o#m#b#a#t#.#"# #i# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d##

#"#o#k# #t#h#e#n# #t#a#k#e# #y#o#u#r# #s#e#a#t#s# #s#o# #w#e# #c#a#n# #b#e#g#i#n#.#"# #m#r#s# #d#a#n#i#e#l#s# #s#t#a#t#e#d##

##  
>#h#o#u#r#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #w#e# #w#e#r#e# #b#a#c#k# #a#t# #t#h#e# #t#o#w#e#r# #a#n#d# #t#o#l#d# #o#u#r# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #o#f# #o#u#r# #d#a#y#.# ##<p>

##  
>#"# #s#o# #w#h#a#t# #n#o#w#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #a#s#k#e#d##<p>

#"# #h#o#w# #a#b#o#u#t# #s#t#o#p#p#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #g#i#a#n#t# #r#a#m#p#a#g#i#n#g# #r#o#b#o#t# #t#h#e# #i#s# #t#r#a#s#h#i#n#g# #h#a#r#l#e#m#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #y#e#l#l#e#d# #i#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #i#n#t#e#r#c#o#m#m##

#"# #y#o#u# #a#l#l# #s#t#a#y# #h#e#r#e# #m#e# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s# #g#o#t# #t#h#i#s#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #m#e# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #l#e#f#t##

#a#t# #t#h#e# #s#i#g#h#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #r#o#b#o#t# #w#e# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #o#u#r# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #a#r#m#o#r# #a#n#d# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #z#o#r#d#s# #a#n#d# #p#l#a#c#e#d# #t#h#e# #o#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d##

#"#l#i#o#n# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g# #z#o#r#d#.#"# #i# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #a#s# #i# #t#r#a#c#e#d# #t#h#e# #s#y#m#b#o#l##

#"#b#e#a#r# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g# #z#o#r#d#.#"# #m#i#k#e# #y#e#l#l#e#d##

#"#t#u#r#t#l#e# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g# #z#o#r#d#.#"# #m#i#a# #y#e#l#l#e#d##

#"#d#r#a#g#o#n# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g# #z#o#r#d#.#"# #k#e#v#i#n# #y#e#l#l#e#d##

#"#a#p#e# #f#o#d#i#n#g# #z#o#r#d#.#"# #e#m#i#l#y# #y#e#l#l#e#d##

#a# #f#e#w# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #m#e#g#a#z#o#r#d# #w#a#s# #f#o#r#m#e#d# #a#n#d# #a#l#l# #a#t# #o#n#c#e# #w#e# #y#e#l#l#e#d##

#"#S#A#M#U#R#A#I# #M#E#G#A#Z#O#R#D# #W#E# #A#R#E# #U#N#T#I#E#D#!#!#"# #a#n#d# #w#e# #c#h#a#r#g#e#d# #t#h#e# #r#o#b#o#t#.##

##

##

##

##  
># <p>


	7. Chapter 7

m#a#x#i#u#m# #r#i#d#e#:# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#s# #a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e##

##  
>#d#i#s#c#l#a#i#m#e#r#:# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #o#w#n# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s# #(#b#e# #w#a#r#n# #b#r#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #b#u#t# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n#i#n#g# #p#a#r#t# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #a#c#u#t#a#l# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s#)##<p>

##

#c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #s#e#v#e#n#:# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l#-#s#o#n# #o#f# #t#h#e# #c#a#p#t#a#i#n##

##  
>#c#a#p#t#a#i#n# #a#m#e#r#i#c#a#'#s# #p#o#v# ##<p>

##  
>#w#e# #a#l#l# #s#t#o#o#d# #i#n# #s#h#o#c#k# #a#t# #t#h#e# #g#i#a#n#t# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #r#o#b#o#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #t#r#a#s#h#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #r#o#b#o#t# #w#i#t#h# #i#t#s# #g#i#a#n#t# #k#a#t#a#n#a#.# #i#t# #s#l#i#c#e#d# #t#h#e# #r#o#b#o#t#s# #a#r#m#s# #o#f#f# #a#n#d# #s#t#o#p#p#e#d# #a#n#d# #w#e# #h#e#a#r#d##<br>#t#h#e#m# #s#a#y# #k#a#t#a#n#a# #m#e#g#a# #s#l#a#s#h# #a#n#d# #s#p#u#n# #i#t#s# #s#w#o#r#d# #i#n# #a# #c#i#r#c#l#e# #a#n#d# #d#e#l#i#v#e#r# #a# #d#o#w#n#w#a#r#d# #s#l#a#s#h# #o#b#l#i#t#e#r#a#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #r#o#b#o#t# #t#h#e#n# #w#e# #h#e#a#r#d# ##

##  
>#"# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #w#a#r#r#i#o#r#s# #v#i#c#t#o#r#y# #i#s# #o#u#r#s#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #r#o#b#o#t# #a#s# #i#t# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #f#i#v#e# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #a#n#i#m#a#l#s# #a#n#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #c#a#m#e# #b#a#c#k# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e##<br>#t#o#w#e#r# #.##

#"#o#k# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #w#a#s# #t#h#a#t#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #t#h#e#y# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #t#o#w#e#r##

#"# #o#h# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #m#e#g#a#z#o#r#d# #a#n#d# #n#o# #f#u#r#y# #y#o#u# #c#a#n#'#t# #r#e#v#e#r#s#e# #e#n#g#i#n#e#e#r# #t#h#e#m#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #d#e#m#o#r#p#h#e#d# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#i#s# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #a#r#m#o#r##

#"#w#h#y# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #y#o#u# #t#e#l#l# #m#e# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u#r# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #r#o#b#o#t#s# #c#o#u#l#d# #d#o# #t#h#a#t#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #a#n#g#e#r# #r#o#s#e##

#"#b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #a# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #s#e#c#r#e#t# #s#o# #s#h#u#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #u#p# #s#i#r#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #g#r#a#b#b#e#d# #m#a#x# #o#n# #t#o# #h#i#s# #l#a#p# #g#e#n#t#l#e#l#y# #t#h#o#u#g#h##

#"#y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #t#h#i#s# #h#a#s# #t#o# #b#e# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #r#e#p#o#r#t# #w#h#i#c#h# #i#s# #t#o# #b#e# #i#n# #m#y# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l#.#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #y#u#r#i# #h#a#n#d#e#d# #f#u#r#y# #t#h#e# #r#e#p#o#r#t# #o#n# #w#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d##

#"#n#o#w# #w#i#l#l# #y#o#u# #s#t#o#p# #y#e#l#l#i#n#g#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #p#u#t# #h#i#s# #p#o#w#e#r# #b#r#u#s#h# #a#w#a#y##

#"#w#h#a#t#e#v#e#r# #i# #a#m# #g#o#i#n#g# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#i#c#a#r#r#i#e#r# #w#h#e#r#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #m#a#k#e# #s#e#n#s#e#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #l#e#f#t##

#"#f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #s#o#m#e#b#o#d#y# #s#t#o#o#d# #u#p# #t#o# #t#h#a#t# #a#s#s#h#o#l#e#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"#y#u#p# #h#a#d# #t#o# #b#e# #d#o#n#e# #n#o#w# #c#o#m#e# #o#n# #s#t#e#v#e# #i#t#s# #o#u#r# #a#n#n#i#v#e#r#s#e#r#y# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #p#r#o#m#i#s#e#d# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #m#e# #d#a#n#c#i#n#g#.#"# #m#a#r#i#a# #h#i#l#l# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m# #w#e#a#r#i#n#g# #a# #r#e#d# #s#p#h#a#g#e#t#t#i# #s#t#r#a#p#p#e#d##  
>#w#i#t#h# #b#l#a#c#k# #t#h#i#g#h# #h#i#g#h# #b#o#o#t#s# #a#n#d# #h#e#r# #h#a#i#r# #w#a#s# #s#t#r#a#i#g#h#t#e#n# #o#u#t# #o#f# #i#t#s# #u#s#u#a#l# #b#u#n##<p>

#"#S#i#e# #s#i#n#d# #s#e#h#r# #s#c#h# #n# #a#u#s#s#e#h#e#n#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #r#e#g#a#i#n#e#d# #h#i#s# #p#o#s#t#u#r#e##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #d#i#d# #s#a#y# #c#a#p#s#i#c#l#e#.#"#t#o#n#y# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #h#e# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#a#t# #m#a#r#i#a# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l# #i#n# #g#e#r#m#a#n#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #g#r#a#b#b#e#d# #m#a#r#i#a#s# #a#r#m# #s#o# #w#e# #c#a#n# #s#t#a#r#t# #t#h#e# #d#a#t#e# #i# #p#r#o#m#i#s#e#d##

#a# #f#e#w# #h#o#u#r#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #w#e# #g#o#t# #h#o#m#e# #e#v#e#n# #t#h#o#u#g#h# #i#t# #w#a#s# #e#i#g#h#t# #i#t# #w#a#s# #q#u#i#e#t# #t#o# #q#u#i#e#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#t#s# #w#e#i#r#d# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #i#t#s# #n#e#v#e#r# #t#h#i#s# #q#u#i#e#t#.##

#"#h#m#m# #i#t#'#s# #q#u#i#e#t# #m#a#r#i#a# #i#t#s# #n#e#v#e#r# #t#h#i#s# #q#u#i#e#t#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #t#o# #s#e#e# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #s#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #a# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #w#h#o# #w#a#s# #w#e#a#r#i#n#g# #a#r#m#o#r# #b#u#t# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#s# #w#h#e#r#e# #r#o#b#o#t#i#c##  
>#a#n#d# #h#a#d# #a# #s#t#a#f#f# #l#i#k#e# #w#e#a#p#o#n# #i# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #g#e#t# #a# #g#o#o#d# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #h#i#s# #f#a#c#e# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #i#t# #w#a#s# #h#i#d#e#n# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #a# #h#e#l#m#e#t#.##<p>

#"# #w#h#a#t#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #h#e#r#e# #g#u#y#s#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #w#e#l#l# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #y#o#u# #g#o#t# #h#o#m#e# #t#h#i#s# #g#u#y# #c#r#a#s#h#e#s# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #w#e#l#l# #l#e#t#s# #w#a#i#t# #u#n#t#i#l# #h#e# #w#a#k#e#s# #u#p# #a#n#d# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n# #h#i#m#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"#u#g#h# #m#y# #h#e#a#d#.#"# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#a#n#g#e#r# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#a#t# #u#p##

#"# #w#h#o#a# #h#o#l#d# #i#t# #f#i#r#s#t# #w#h#o# #a#r#e# #y#o#u#?#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #m#y# #n#a#m#e# #i#s# #e#r#i#k# #r#o#d#g#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #i# #c#a#m#e# #f#r#o#m# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #m#y# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#o#m#a#n# #i#n# #t#h#e# #r#e#d# #d#r#e#s#s# #i#s# #m#y# #m#o#t#h#e#r#.#"# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#a#n#g#e#r# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#a#i#t# #w#h#a#t# #o#k# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n# #b#e#g#i#n#i#n#g#,#m#i#d#d#l#e#,#e#n#d# #e#v#e#r#y#t#h#i#n#g# #n#o#w#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

#"#o#k# #w#h#e#r#e# #i# #c#o#m#e# #f#r#o#m# #h#u#m#a#n#i#t#y# #i#s# #d#e#s#t#o#r#y#e#d# #b#y# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #a#l#l# #t#h#a#t#s# #l#e#f#t# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #i# #c#a#m#e# #h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#o#n#g# #h#o#l#d# #u#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #h#i#m#e#l#a#y#a#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #v#i#c#t#o#r#y# #i#s# #a#l#l# #d#o# ##  
>#t#o# #s#h#e#i#l#d# #a#n#d# #p#r#o#j#e#c#t# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n# #t#i#d#e#,# #p#r#o#j#e#c#t# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n# #t#i#d#e# #w#a#s# #b#u#i#l#t# #s#o# #w#e# #c#a#n# #s#e#e# #i#f# #t#h#e# #m#u#l#t#i#v#e#r#s#e# #t#h#e#o#r#y# #w#a#s# #t#r#u#e# #b#u#t# #i#n#s#t#e#a#d# #i#t# #c#a#m#e# #t#o# #b#e# #a# #d#o#o#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #s#a#n#z#u##<br>#r#i#v#e#r# #c#a#m#e# #p#o#u#r#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #o#u#r# #w#o#r#l#d# #s#o# #a#f#t#e#r# #i# #w#a#s# #b#o#r#n# #i#t# #w#a#s# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #w#e# #l#e#t# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #h#a#v#e# #e#a#r#t#h# #s#o# #w#e# #w#e#n#t# #u#n#d#e#r# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #w#e#l#l# #y#e#a#r#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #w#h#e#n# #i# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #t#w#e#n#t#y##  
>#e#i#g#h#t# #i# #t#o#o#k# #i#t# #u#p#o#n# #m#y# #s#e#l#f# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #t#h#e# #u#l#t#i#m#a#t#e# #s#c#a#r#a#f#i#c#e# #s#o# #i# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d#s# #r#e#a#l#m# #b#y# #b#e#c#o#m#i#n#g# #a# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #w#e#l#l# #h#a#l#f# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #b#u#t# #i# #m#a#d#e# #a#n# #e#r#r#o#r# #i#n# #b#e#c#o#m#i#n#g##<br>#a# #h#a#l#f# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #i# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #l#o#s#e# #m#y# #h#u#m#a#n#i#t#y# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #b#u#t# #w#h#e#n# #i# #g#o#t# #b#a#c#k# #a#f#t#e#r# #f#a#i#l#i#n#g# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d#s# #b#o#a#t# #t#h#e# #s#c#i#e#n#t#i#s#t# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#a#t# #o#n#l#y# #w#a#y# #t#o# #s#t#o#p# #m#e# #f#r#o#m# #b#e#c#o#m#i#n#g# ##  
>#f#u#l#l# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #w#a#s# #t#o# #b#e#c#o#m#e# #a# #c#y#b#o#r#g# #h#e#n#c#e# #t#h#e# #r#o#b#o#t#i#c# #a#r#m#s# #b#u#t# #a#f#t#e#r# #i#t# #w#a#s# #d#o#n#e# #i# #c#o#u#l#d# #f#e#e#l# #t#h#e# #t#r#a#n#s#i#t#i#o#n# #s#t#o#p# #i# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #h#a#l#f# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #b#u#t# #m#y# #h#u#m#a#n#i#t#y# #w#a#s# #n#o# #l#o#n#g#e#r##<br>#s#l#i#p#p#i#n#g# #a#w#a#y# #w#e#l#l# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#i#s# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #a#t#t#a#c#k#e#d# #a#n#d# #a#f#t#e#r# #w#e#e#k#s# #o#f# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #s#h#e#i#l#d# #s#e#n#t# #m#e# #t#o# #t#h#i#s# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n# #a#n#d# #d#e#s#t#o#r#y#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#o#r#t#a#l# #s#o# #t#h#a#t# #i# #c#a#n# #m#a#k#e# #s#u#r#e# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#i#s# ##  
>#d#o#e#s#n#'#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n# #t#o# #a#n#y# #m#o#r#e# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n#s# #a#n#d# #i# #c#a#n#'#t# #g#o# #b#a#c#k# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e#y# #d#e#s#t#o#r#y#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#o#r#t#a#l# #i# #s#a#w# #a#s# #t#h#e# #p#o#r#t#a#l# #c#l#o#s#e# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #k#i#l#l# #t#h#e# #w#o#m#a#n# #i# #l#o#v#e#d#.# #n#o#w# #a#l#o#n#g##<br>#w#i#t#h# #m#y# #u#t#i#l#i#s#t#a#f#f# #i# #c#a#n# #h#e#l#p# #y#o#u# #e#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#a#r# #b#e#t#w#e#e#n# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #a#n#d# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#i#s# #t#h#e# #f#a#l#c#o#n# #z#o#r#d# #i#t#s# #a# #z#o#r#d# #i# #c#r#e#a#t#e#d# #w#h#e#n# #i# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #t#w#e#n#t#y# #s#i#x# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#p##  
>#o#f# #j#a#y#d#e#n# #a#n#d# #l#a#u#r#e#n#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#i#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r#s# #s#l#u#m#p#e#d# ##<p>

#"# #A#2#O#B##5# #4#5# #L###.#"# #n#a#t#a#s#h#a# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #y#o#u# #s#a#i#d# #i#t# #m#o#m#.#"# #y#u#r#i# #s#a#i#d##

#"#w#a#i#t# #h#o#w# #c#a#n# #y#o#u# #b#e# #o#u#r# #s#o#n# #m#a#r#i#a# #c#a#n#'#t# #g#e#t# #p#r#e#g#n#a#n#t#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"# #u#m# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#a#t# #s#t#e#v#e# # #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #d#o#c#t#o#r# #y#e#s#t#e#r#d#a#y# #a#n#d# #h#e# #c#o#n#f#i#r#m#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #i# #w#a#s# #b#u#t# #h#e# #d#o#e#s#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #i#f# #t#h#e# #b#a#b#y# #w#i#l#l# #s#u#r#v#i#v#e# #l#o#n#g# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #t#o# #b#e# #b#o#r#n#.#"# #m#a#r#i#a# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #g#o#o#d# #t#h#i#n#g# #i# #b#r#o#u#g#h#t# #t#h#i#s# #t#h#e#n# #m#o#m# #y#o#u#r# #a#r#m#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #h#e#l#d# #o#u#t# #a# #s#y#r#i#n#g#e##

#"# #w#h#a#t#s# #t#h#a#t#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"# #t#h#i#s# #w#i#l#l# #a#l#l#o#w# #t#h#e# #b#a#b#y# #t#o# #s#u#r#i#v#i#v#e# #b#e#i#n#g# #b#o#r#n# #a#n#d# #a#n#y# #m#o#r#e# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #s#o# #u#n#l#e#s#s# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #h#e#r# #m#i#s#c#a#r#r#y# #i# #s#u#g#g#e#s#t# #y#o#u# #l#e#t# #m#e# #d#o# #t#h#i#s#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #o#k# #b#u#t# #o#n#l#y# #i#f# #y#o#u# #a#g#r#e#e# #t#o# #a# #d#n#a# #t#e#s#t# #t#o# #p#r#o#v#e# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #o#u#r# #s#o#n# #d#e#a#l#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #i#n#j#e#c#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #m#e#d#i#c#e#n#e# #i#n#t#o# #m#a#r#i#a#'#s# #a#r#m# ##

#"# #d#e#a#l#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #a#s# #h#e# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #t#h#e# #s#y#r#i#n#g#e# #o#u#t# ##

#a# #f#e#w# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #b#l#o#o#d# #w#a#s# #t#a#k#e#n# #b#r#u#c#e# #c#a#m#e# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #r#o#o#m# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t#s# #i#n# #h#a#n#d##

#"# #o#k# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#u#l#t#s# #a#r#e# #h#e# #i#s# #t#e#l#l#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #t#r#u#t#h# #h#e# #i#s# #y#o#u#r# #s#o#n# #a#n#d# #m#a#r#i#a# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #p#r#e#g#n#a#n#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #m#o#r#e# #g#o#o#d# #n#e#w#s# #i# #h#a#d# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #s#c#a#n# #y#o#u#r# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #b#o#d#y# #i#n#s#i#d#e# #a#n#d# #o#u#t##  
>#a#n#d# #w#h#a#t#e#v#e#r# #i# #h#e# #g#a#v#e# #y#o#u# #i#n# #r#e#c#o#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#e#d# #y#o#u#r# #w#o#m#b# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #h#a#r#m#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #b#a#b#y# #s#o# #y#o#u# #c#a#n# #h#a#v#e# #a#s# #m#a#n#y# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #a#s# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #s#a#i#d# ##<p>

#"# #t#o#l#d# #y#o#u# #i# #w#a#s# #t#e#l#l#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #t#r#u#t#h# #d#a#d#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #h#e#y# #c#a#n# #n#e#v#e#r# #b#e# #t#o# #c#a#r#e#f#u#l# #s#o#n#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #n#o#w# #o#n#e# #m#o#r#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #y#o#u#r# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #f#o#r#m# #s#h#o#w# #u#s#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #o#k# #h#e#r#e# #w#e# #g#o#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #a# #h#u#m#a#n#o#i#d# #d#r#a#g#o#n##

#"# #h#o#l#y# #s#h#i#t#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #i#n#t#o# #h#u#m#a#n# #f#o#r#m#.##

#"# #n#o#w# #w#h#e#r#e# #d#o# #i# #s#l#e#e#p#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #a#s#k#e#d##

##

##

##

##

##

# 


	8. Chapter 8

m#a#x#i#u#m# #r#i#d#e#:# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#s# #a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e##

##  
>#d#i#s#c#l#a#i#m#e#r#:# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #o#w#n# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s# #(#b#e# #w#a#r#n# #b#r#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #b#u#t# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n#i#n#g# #p#a#r#t# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #a#c#u#t#a#l# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s#)##<p>

##

#c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #e#i#g#h#t# #:# #m#i#g#h#t#y# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s#?##

#n#a#t#a#s#h#a#'#s# #p#o#v# ##

##

#o#k# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #a#p#p#e#a#r#e#n#c#e# #o#f# #a#n# #a#l#t#e#r#n#a#t#e# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n# #s#o#n# #o#f# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#n#d# #m#a#r#i#a# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #g#o#t# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #w#e#i#r#d# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #b#r#o#u#g#h#t# #m#o#r#e# #a#n#i#m#a#l# #t#h#e#m#e#d# #z#o#r#d#s# #a#n#d# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #c#o#i#n#s# #t#h#a#t# #h#a#d##  
>#a# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e# #o#f# #a#n# #a#n#i#m#a#l# #o#n# #t#h#e#m#.# #i# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #f#a#c#t# #t#h#a#t# #m#a#r#i#a# #w#a#s# #p#r#e#g#n#a#n#t#.##<p>

#"# #s#o# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n# #t#h#e# #z#o#r#d# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #e#r#i#k#.#"# #j#i# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"#o#k# #y#o#u# #s#e#e# #i#n# #m#y# #u#n#i#v#e#r#s#e# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #n#o# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s# #t#h#e# #f#i#g#h#t#e#r#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #a#r#e# #k#n#o#w#n# #a#s# #t#h#e# #m#i#g#h#t#y# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r#s# #a#r#e# #p#a#s#s#e#d# #o#n# #t#o# #o#n#e#s# #w#h#o##  
>#p#r#o#v#e# #t#h#e#m# #s#e#l#v#e#s# #i# #a#m# #t#h#e# #w#h#i#t#e# #f#a#l#c#o#n# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #i# #h#a#v#e# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #c#o#i#n#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #s#o# #i# #c#a#n# #s#e#l#e#c#t# #n#e#w# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #t#h#e# #w#o#m#a#n# #i# #l#o#v#e#d# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #y#e#l#l#o#w# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #s#p#i#r#i#t# ##<br>#o#f# #t#h#e# #b#e#a#r#.#a#n#d# #o#n#e# #s#u#c#h# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #i#s# #t#h#a#t# #c#a#n# #b#e# #a# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #i#s# #a#r#i#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##

#"# #m#e# #b#u#t# #i# #a#m# #n#o#t# #w#o#r#t#h#y# #i# #u#s#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #a# #c#o#l#d# #b#l#o#o#d#e#d# #k#i#l#l#e#r# #t#h#a#t# #w#h#a#t#e#d# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #b#u#t# #m#a#x#s# #d#e#a#t#h#.#"# #a#r#i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #i# #k#n#o#w# #b#u#t# #y#o#u# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #a#n#d# #a#s# #m#y# #m#e#n#t#o#r# #a# #g#r#e#a#t# #b#e#i#n#g# #k#n#o#w#n# #a#s# #z#o#r#d#o#n# #o#n#c#e# #t#o#l#d# #m#e# #i# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #s#e#e# #p#a#s#s# #a# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #m#i#s#t#a#k#e#s# #c#o#m#m#i#t#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#a#s#t# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k##  
>#a#t# #t#h#e#i#r# #p#o#t#e#n#t#i#a#l# #i#n# #t#h#e# #f#u#t#u#r#e# #s#o# #a#r#i# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #b#l#u#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #s#p#i#r#i#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#o#l#f#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #h#e#l#d# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #w#o#l#f# #z#o#r#d# #a#n#d# #p#o#w#e#r# #w#h#i#c#h# #a#r#i# #t#o#o#k#.##<p>

#"# #u#m# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #m#e#a#n# #t#o# #i#n#t#e#r#u#p#t# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #a# #f#e#m#a#l#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #e#l#e#v#a#i#t#o#r#.#"# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #l#e#t# #h#e#r# #u#p# #w#e# #c#a#n# #t#a#k#e# #h#e#r# #t#h#e#n#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d##

#"#o#k# #s#i#r#.#"# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #s#a#i# #a#s# #t#h#e# #e#l#e#v#i#a#t#o#r# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #u#p# #a#n#d# #i#n# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #t#h#e# #f#e#m#a#l#e# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #w#r#a#p#p#e#d# #i#n# #a# #y#e#l#l#o#w# #c#l#o#a#k##

#"#w#a#i#t# #d#o#n#'#t# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #i# #k#n#o#w# #h#e#r#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#t#o#o#d# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #h#e#r##

#"#e#r#i#k# #i# #f#i#n#d# #y#o#u#.#"# #t#h#e# #f#e#m#a#l#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #r#e#m#o#v#e#d# #h#e#r# #h#o#o#d# #t#o# #r#e#v#e#a#l# #t#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a# #l#o#t# #l#i#k#e# #m#a#x##

#"# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e# #y#o#u# #a#l#i#v#e# #b#u#t# #i# #s#a#w# #t#h#a#t# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #k#i#l#l#e#d# #y#o#u#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #k#i#s#s#e#d# #t#h#e# #w#o#m#a#n##

#"# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #m#e#g#e#a#r#a# #a#n#d# #a#l#e#c#t#o# #i# #w#a#s# #s#e#n#t# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #p#o#r#t#a#l# #a#f#t#e#r# #y#o#u# #d#i#d# #b#u#t# #y#o#u# #w#h#e#r#e# #u#n#c#o#n#i#o#u#s# #a#n#d# #i# #e#n#d#e#d# #u#p# #a# #f#e#w# #b#l#o#c#k#s# #f#r#o#m# #h#e#r#e# #b#u#t# #i# #k#n#e#w# #y#o#u# #w#e#r#e# #h#e#r#e##  
>#d#u#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #p#o#r#t#a#l# #e#n#e#r#g#y# #t#h#a#t# #i# #f#e#l#t# #w#h#e#n# #a# #p#o#r#t#a#l# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #u#p#.#"# #t#h#e# #w#o#m#a#n# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##<p>

#"# #h#e#r#e# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e# #y#o#u#r# #p#o#w#e#r# #c#o#i#n# #a#n#d# #z#o#r#d#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #h#a#n#d#e#d# #h#e#r# #t#h#e# #b#e#a#r# #z#o#r#d# #a#n#d# #p#o#w#e#r# #c#o#i#n# ##

#"# #n#o#w# #a#l#l# #w#e# #n#e#e#d# #i#s# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#c#k#,#r#e#d#,#a#n#d# #p#i#n#k# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #w#e# #a#r#e# #g#o#o#d# #t#o# #s#t#o#p# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#i#s# #r#e#a#l#m#.#"# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #g#r#a#b#b#e#d# #t#h#e# #z#o#r#d# #a#n#d# #c#o#i#n##

#"#u#m# #b#r#u#c#e# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #h#e#r#e#.#?#"# #a# #v#o#i#c#e# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#a#t# #i# #r#e#c#o#g#n#i#z#e#d# #a#s# #s#i#f#'#s# #v#o#i#c#e##

#"# #s#i#f# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #e#r#i#k# #s#o#n# #o#f# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#n#d# #m#a#r#i#a# #a#n#d# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #o#f# #m#a#x# #a#n#d# #y#u#r#i# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #f#r#o#m# #a#n# #a#l#t#e#r#n#a#t#e# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n# #w#h#e#r#e# #h#u#m#a#n#i#t#y# #h#a#s# #b#e#e#n# #w#i#p#e#d# #o#u#t# #b#y# #t#h#e# ##  
>#d#e#m#o#n# #a#s# #y#o#u# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #h#i#m# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #t#w#o# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #i#n# #t#h#e#i#r# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #p#u#t# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#e#r# #w#a#i#s#t##<p>

#"# #s#o# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #t#h#e#s#e# #a#r#e# #m#y# #n#i#e#c#e# #a#n#d# #n#e#p#h#e#w#.#"# #s#i#f# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#y#e#p#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #p#o#u#r#e#d# #h#i#m# #a# #g#l#a#s#s# #o#f# #s#c#o#t#c#h##

#"# #u#m# #a#u#n#t# #s#i#f# #i# #k#n#o#w# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #b#u#t# #i#f# #y#o#u# #m#u#s#t# #k#n#o#w# #i#n# #m#e# #a#n#d# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e#'#s# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #n#o# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#s#e# #b#e#i#n#g#s# #k#n#o#w#n# #a#s# #t#h#e# #m#i#g#h#t#y# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n##  
>#p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #o#u#r# #p#o#w#e#r#s# #a#r#e# #g#i#v#i#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #o#n#e#s# #d#e#e#m#e#d# #w#o#r#t#h#y# #a#n#d# #i#t# #s#e#e#m#s# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#i#n#k# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #d#e#e#m#s# #y#o#u# #w#o#r#t#h#y# #t#o# #w#e#i#l#d# #w#e#i#l#d# #t#h#e#m# #s#o# #w#i#l#l# #b#e#c#o#m#e# #t#h#e# #p#i#n#k##<br>#r#a#n#g#e#r#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d# #t#o# #s#i#f##

#"# #s#u#r#e# #i#f# #i#t# #w#i#l#l# #s#t#o#p# #t#h#e# #d#e#m#o#n# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d#.#"# #s#i#f# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #t#o#o#k# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #c#o#i#n# #a#n#d# #z#o#r#d# #f#r#o#m# #e#r#i#k##

#"# #w#e#l#l# #t#h#a#t# #l#e#a#v#e#s# #b#l#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #r#e#d# #t#h#e#n# #a#n#d# #i# #s#e#n#s#e# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #t#o# #b#e# #t#h#e# #r#e#d# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #a#p#p#r#o#a#c#h#e#s#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #e#l#e#v#i#a#t#o#r# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #u#p# #t#o# #r#e#v#e#a#l# #l#o#k#i# #a#n#d# #p#h#i#l##  
>#w#h#o# #w#e#r#e# #b#o#t#h# #d#r#e#s#s#e#d# #a#s# #i#f# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #a# #b#u#s#i#n#e#s#s# #m#e#e#t#i#n#g# ##<p>

#"# #a#h# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#o#n# #o#f# #c#o#u#l#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #h#a#i#l# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r# #i#s# #d#a#r#c#y# #r#e#a#d#y#.#"# #l#o#k#i# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"# #y#e#s# #a#n# #i# #w#a#n#t# #y#o#u# #t#o# #m#e#e#t# #e#r#i#k# #s#o#n# #o#f# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#n#d# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #o#f# #m#a#x# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#y# #t#r#a#v#e#l#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #r#e#a#l#m# #w#e#r#e# #t#h#e# #e#n#e#m#y# #h#a#s# #w#o#n# #t#o# #h#e#l#p# #u#s# #s#o# #t#h#a#t# #w#i#l#l# #n#o#t# ##  
>#h#a#p#p#e#n#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##<p>

#"# #h#e#l#l#o# #l#o#k#i# #a#n#d# #p#h#i#l# #i#t#s# #g#o#o#d# #t#o# #s#e#e# #y#o#u# #a#g#a#i#n#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #o#k# #t#h#e#n#.#"# #p#h#i#l# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #u#m# #e#r#i#k# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #r#e#d# #p#o#w#e#r# #c#o#i#n#s# #a#r#e# #r#e#a#c#t#i#n#g# #t#o# #l#o#k#i# #a#n#d# #p#h#i#l#s# #p#r#e#s#e#n#c#e# #t#h#a#t# #m#e#a#n#s# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #r#e#d# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #t#r#u#e# #a#u#n#t# #n#a#t#a#s#h#a# #l#o#k#i# #a#n#d# #p#h#i#l# #i# #g#u#e#s#s# #t#h#e#s#e# #a#r#e# #y#o#u#r#s#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #h#e#l#d# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#c#k# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #z#o#r#d#s# #a#n#d# #c#o#i#n# #t#o# #l#o#k#i# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #r#e#d# #o#n#e#s# #t#o# #p#h#i#l##

#"# #o#k# #w#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #w#e# #t#o# #d#o# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#s#e#.#"# #p#h#i#l# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #a#n#d# #l#o#k#i# #t#o#o#k# #t#h#e# #c#o#i#n#s# #a#n#d# #z#o#r#d#s##

#"# #o#k# #i#n# #m#e# #a#n#d# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e#'#s# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #n#o# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #b#u#t# #b#e#i#n#g# #k#n#o#w#n# #a#s# #t#h#e# #m#i#g#h#t#y# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s#.# #m#e#,#t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e#,#a#r#i#,# #a#n#d# #n#o#w# #y#o#u# #t#w#o# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s##  
>#m#e# #a#n#d# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e# #a#s# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #t#o# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #f#r#o#m# #a#r#e# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #t#w#o# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #i# #a#m# #t#h#e# #w#h#i#t#e# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #i#s# #t#h#e# #y#e#l#l#o#w# #a#r#i# #i#s# #n#o#w# #t#h#e# #b#l#u#e##<br>#o#n#e# #l#o#k#i# #i#s# #t#h#e# #b#l#a#c#k# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #p#h#i#l# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #r#e#d# #r#a#n#g#e#r# # #w#h#i#c#h# #r#e#m#i#n#d#s# #y#o#u# #a#l#l# #n#e#e#d# #t#h#i#s# #y#o#u#r# #p#o#w#e#r# #m#o#r#p#h#e#r#s# #w#h#i#c#h# #a#l#l#o#w#s# #y#o#u# #t#o# #m#o#r#p#h# #i#n#t#o# #y#o#u#r# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #f#o#r#m##  
>#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e# #a#s# #h#e# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #t#h#e#s#e# #t#h#r#e#e# #g#r#a#y# #r#e#c#t#a#n#g#l#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #c#i#r#c#u#l#a#r# #i#n#d#e#n#t#i#o#n# #i#n# #t#h#e#m# #a#n#d# #h#a#n#d#e#d# #a#r#i#,#l#o#k#i#,#a#n#d# #p#h#i#l# #o#n#e# #a#s# #w#e#l#l# #a#s# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e#.##<p>

#"# #w#h#a#t# #d#o# #w#e# #d#o# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#s#e#.#"# #a#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d# ##

#"# #y#o#u# #s#e#e# #t#h#e# #i#n#d#e#n#t#i#o#n#s# #y#o#u#r# #p#o#w#e#r# #c#o#i#n# #g#o#e#s# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#n#d# #y#o#u# #m#u#s#t# #k#e#e#p# #y#o#u#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #i#d#e#n#t#i#t#y# #a# #s#e#c#r#e#t#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #o#h# #a#n#d# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e#.#"# #t#h#e#y# #a#l#l# #s#a#i#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #t#i#m#e# ##

#"# #n#o#w# #u#e#s#t#i#o#n# #h#o#w# #d#o# #w#e# #g#o# #i#n#t#o# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #f#o#r#m#.#"# #a#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #e#a#s#y# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#i#s#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #h#e#l#d# #h#i#s# #m#o#r#p#h#e#r# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# ##

#"# #i#t#s# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n# #t#i#m#e# #f#a#l#c#o#n# #w#h#i#t#e# #r#a#n#g#e#r#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #a#s# #f#l#a#s#h# #b#l#i#n#d#e#d# #u#s# #f#o#r# #a# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #w#h#e#n# #i#t# #d#i#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #w#e# #s#a#w# #t#h#a#t# #h#e# #w#a#s# #c#o#v#e#r#e#d# #i#n# #a# #w#h#i#t#e# #s#i#u#t# #m#a#d#e# #o#f# #r#u#b#b#e#r##  
>#w#i#t#h# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r# #p#a#d#s# #c#o#n#n#e#c#t#e#d# #t#o# #a# #b#r#e#a#s#t# #p#l#a#t#e# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #g#o#l#d# #i#n# #c#o#l#o#r# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #h#e#l#m#e#t# #w#a#s# #g#o#l#d#,#b#l#a#c#k#,# #a#n#d# #w#h#i#t#e# #a#s# #w#a#s# #h#i#s# #s#u#i#t# #w#a#s# #w#e# #s#t#o#o#d# #i#n# #s#h#o#c#k# #a#t# #h#i#s# #u#n#i#f#o#r#m##<br>#h#e# #r#e#a#c#h#e#d# #u#p# #a#n#d# #r#e#m#o#v#e#d# #h#i#s# #h#e#l#m#e#t#.##

#"#l#a#d#i#e#s# #a#n#d# #g#e#n#t#l#e#m#e#n# #t#h#e# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #f#o#r#m#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #s#o# #a#l#l# #w#e# #d#o# #i#s# #h#o#l#d# #u#p# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#p#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #y#e#l#l# #i#t#s# #m#o#r#p#h#n# #t#i#m#e# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #b#y# #t#h#e# #a#n#i#m#a#l#.#"# #a#r#i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #a#n#d# #c#o#l#o#r# #s#o# #a#r#i# #y#o#u# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #w#o#l#f# #b#l#u#e# #r#a#n#g#e#r#,#l#o#k#i# #t#o#a#d# #b#l#a#c#k# #r#a#n#g#e#r#,# #a#n#d# #p#h#i#l# #a#p#e# #r#e#d# #r#a#n#g#e#r#.#"# #e#r#i#k# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##

#"# #c#o#o#l#.#"# #a#r#i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#l#i#d#e# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#p#h#e#r# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #b#a#c#k# #p#o#c#k#e#t##

#"# #w#e#l#l# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #w#o#n#'#t# #k#n#w# #w#h#a#t# #h#i#t# #h#i#m#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #d#a#r#c#y# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m##

##  
># <p>


	9. Chapter 9

m#a#x#i#u#m# #r#i#d#e#:# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#s# #a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e##

##  
>#d#i#s#c#l#a#i#m#e#r#:# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #o#w#n# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s# #(#b#e# #w#a#r#n# #b#r#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #b#u#t# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n#i#n#g# #p#a#r#t# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #a#c#u#t#a#l# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s#)##<p>

##

#c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #n#i#n#e# #:# #a#n#n#u#a#l# #s#i#n#g#i#n#g# #c#h#a#p#t#e#r##

#y#u#r#i#'#s# #p#o#v# ##

# #t#h#e# #n#e#x#t# #d#a#y##

#o#k# #s#o# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #w#h#o#l#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #t#h#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #l#o#k#i# #a#n#d# #d#a#r#c#y# #g#o#t# #b#a#c#k# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e#i#r# #d#a#t#e# #w#h#i#c#h# #w#a#s# #e#l#e#v#e#n#.# #m#e# #a#n#d# #m#a#x# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #t#e#e#n# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #s#e#s#s#i#o#n# #w#e# #s#i#g#n#e#d# #u#p# #f#o#r##  
>#i#n# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #t#h#a#n#k# #t#h#e# #o#d#i#n#'#s# #b#e#a#r#d# #i#t#s# #o#n# #f#r#i#d#a#y#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #w#e#e#k#e#n#d# #w#a#s# #i#g#g#y#'# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y# #a#n#d# #i# #h#a#d# #a# #a#w#e#s#o#m#e# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y# #g#i#f#t# #f#o#r# #h#i#m#.# #b#u#t# #f#i#r#s#t# #i# #h#a#d# #t#o# #p#u#t# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# ##<br>#M#r#s#.# #i#v#y# #o#l#g#a# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d#s# #n#i#c#e#s#t# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #w#h#o# #i#s# #t#w#e#n#t#y# #s#i#x# #a#n#d# #e#x#p#e#c#t#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #c#h#i#l#d# #b#u#t# #o#n# #t#h#e# #n#i#c#e# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #t#h#i#n#g# # #i# #a#m# #n#o#t# #c#o#m#p#l#a#i#n#i#n#g# #i#t#s# #j#u#s#t# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# ##  
>#a#n#n#o#y#i#n#g#.##<p>

##  
>#"#o#k# #c#l#a#s#s# #a#s# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #b#a#b#i#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #b#e#t#w#e#e#n# #f#o#u#r# #a#n#d# #f#i#v#e# #m#o#n#t#h#s# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#a#y# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #w#o#m#b# #c#a#n# #h#e#a#r# #s#o# #i#t#s# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t# #t#o# #s#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#b#y# #a#n#d# #t#a#l#k# #s#o# #t#h#e#y##<br>#c#a#n# #s#t#a#r#t# #l#e#a#r#n#i#n#g#.#"# #m#r#s# #o#l#g#a# #s#a#i#d# #i#n# #h#e#r# #r#u#s#s#i#a#n# #a#c#c#e#n#t#e#d# #v#o#i#c#e##

#"#n#o#w# #t#o# #d#e#m#e#n#s#t#r#a#t#e# #i# #w#a#n#t# #y#u#r#i# #a#n#d# #m#a#x# #t#o# #s#h#o#w# #s#o# #y#u#r#i# #c#a#n# #y#o#u# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #s#i#n#g# #t#o# #y#o#u#r# #b#a#b#y#.#"# #m#r#s# #o#l#g#a# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #h#e#l#d# #h#e#r# #s#w#o#l#l#e#n# #b#e#l#l#y##

#"#s#u#r#e# #a#n#d# #i#t#s# #b#a#b#i#e#s#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

#"#w#a#i#t# #y#o#u# #m#e#a#n#.#"# #m#r#s# #o#l#g#a# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #w#e# #a#r#e# #e#x#p#e#c#t#i#n#g# #t#r#i#p#l#e#t# #g#i#r#l#s#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#o#w# #w#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #t#h#e#i#r# #n#a#m#e#s#.#"# #a# #g#i#r#l# #w#h#o# #w#a#s# #f#o#u#r# #m#o#n#t#h#s# #p#r#e#g#n#a#n#t# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #f#i#r#s#t# #o#n#e# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #b#o#r#n# #h#e#r# #n#a#m#e# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #t#i#s#i#p#h#o#n#e# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #b#y# #m#a#g#e#a#r#a# #t#h#e#n# #a#l#e#c#t#o#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #y#o#u# #p#i#c#k#e#d# #g#r#e#e#k# #n#a#m#e#s#.#"# #a# #b#o#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #r#u#b#b#e#d# #h#i#s# #g#i#r#l#f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #s#w#o#l#l#e#n# #b#e#l#l#y##

#"#y#u#p# #t#h#e# #t#h#r#e#e# #f#u#r#i#e#s# #o#f# #h#a#d#e#s# #a#n#d# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #c#a#r#e# #w#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #t#h#i#n#k# #i# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#e#m# #a#n#d# #s#o# #d#o#e#s# #m#a#x#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t#e#v#e#r# #n#o#w# #c#a#n# #y#o#u# #s#i#n#g# #t#o# #y#o#u#r# #b#a#b#i#e#s# #p#l#e#a#s#e#.#"# #m#r#s# #o#l#g#a# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #s#u#r#e# #h#e#r# #g#o#e#s# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #g#o#t# #c#l#o#s#e#r# #t#o# #m#a#x#'#s# #b#e#l#l#y# #a#n#d# #p#l#a#c#e#d# #m#y# #h#a#n#d#s# #o#n# #b#o#t#h# #s#i#d#e#s##

#"#A# #b#i#g# #r#o#a#d# #p#a#s#s#e#s# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #m#y# #h#o#u#s#e##  
>#M#y# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #l#i#v#e#s# #u#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #L#i#a#n#g# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n##<br>#U#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n#,# #t#h#e# #s#o#i#l# #i#s# #f#e#r#t#i#l#i#z#e#d# #o#n# #f#i#v#e# #a#c#r#e#s# #o#f# #l#a#n#d##  
>#W#h#a#t# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #I# #g#r#o#w# #o#n# #f#i#v#e# #a#c#r#e#s# #o#f# #l#a#n#d#?##<p>

#W#h#o# #w#i#l#l# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #m#y# #a#p#p#e#a#r#a#n#c#e#?##  
>#W#h#o# #w#i#l#l# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #t#h#e# #w#o#u#n#d#s# #I# #h#a#v#e# #s#u#f#f#e#r#e#d#?##<br>#W#h#o#s#e# #d#e#s#i#r#e# #i#s# #t#h#i#s#?# #W#h#o#s#e# #b#a#t#t#l#e#f#i#e#l#d# #i#s# #t#h#i#s#?##  
>#T#h#a#t# #h#a#s# #m#a#d#e# #u#s# #t#u#r#n# #o#u#r# #b#a#c#k#s# #o#n# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #g#o#o#d#?##<p>

#W#h#e#n# #c#a#n# #I# #r#e#t#u#r#n# #t#o# #m#y# #h#o#m#e#l#a#n#d#?##  
>#W#h#e#n# #c#a#n# #I# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #h#e#r# #r#e#d# #m#a#k#e#-#u#p#?##<br>#E#v#e#n# #i#f# #I# #u#s#e#d# #a# #s#w#o#r#d# #t#o# #b#l#i#n#d# #m#e#.#.#.##  
>#.#.#.#i#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#l#i#n#d# #m#e# #f#r#o#m# #m#y# #h#o#m#e#s#i#c#k#n#e#s#s##<p>

#A# #b#i#g# #r#i#v#e#r# #p#a#s#s#e#s# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #m#y# #h#o#u#s#e##  
>#I# #h#a#v#e# #a# #w#i#f#e#,# #a# #s#o#n#,# #a#n#d# #m#y# #h#o#u#s#e# #i#s# #b#i#g##<br>#T#h#e# #c#h#i#c#k#e#n#s# #a#r#e# #f#a#t#,# #g#o#o#s#e#s# #a#r#e# #f#a#t#,# #c#o#w#s# #a#n#d# #g#o#a#t#s# #a#r#e# #s#t#r#o#n#g##  
>#P#l#a#n#t# #b#e#a#n#s#,# #p#l#a#n#t# #p#a#d#d#i#e#s#,# #c#a#n#o#l#a# #f#l#o#w#e#r#s#.##<p>

#W#h#o# #w#i#l#l# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #m#y# #a#p#p#e#a#r#a#n#c#e#?##  
>#W#h#o# #w#i#l#l# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #t#h#e# #w#o#u#n#d#s# #I# #h#a#v#e# #s#u#f#f#e#r#e#d#?##<br>#W#h#o#s#e# #d#e#s#i#r#e# #i#s# #t#h#i#s#?# #W#h#o#s#e# #b#a#t#t#l#e#f#i#e#l#d# #i#s# #t#h#i#s#?##  
>#T#h#a#t# #h#a#s# #m#a#d#e# #u#s# #t#u#r#n# #o#u#r# #b#a#c#k#s# #o#n# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #g#o#o#d#?##<p>

#W#h#e#n# #c#a#n# #I# #r#e#t#u#r#n# #t#o# #m#y# #h#o#m#e#l#a#n#d#?##  
>#W#h#e#n# #c#a#n# #I# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #h#e#r# #r#e#d# #m#a#k#e#-#u#p#?##<br>#E#v#e#n# #i#f# #I# #u#s#e#d# #a# #s#w#o#r#d# #t#o# #b#l#i#n#d# #m#e#.#.#.##  
>#.#.#.#i#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#l#i#n#d# #m#e# #f#r#o#m# #m#y# #h#o#m#e#s#i#c#k#n#e#s#s##<p>

#A# #b#i#g# #r#o#a#d# #p#a#s#s#e#s# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #m#y# #h#o#u#s#e##  
>#M#y# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #l#i#v#e#s# #u#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #L#i#a#n#g# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n##<br>#U#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n#,# #t#h#e# #s#o#i#l# #i#s# #f#e#r#t#i#l#i#z#e#d# #o#n# #f#i#v#e# #a#c#r#e#s# #o#f# #l#a#n#d##  
>#F#i#v#e#-#a#c#r#e# #f#a#r#m#l#a#n#d# #o#f# #c#a#n#o#l#a# #f#l#o#w#e#r#s#.#"# #i# #s#u#n#g# #a#s# #i# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #i# #n#o#t#i#c#e#d# #a# #l#o#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l#s# #w#h#e#r#e# #c#r#y#i#n#g##<p>

#"#w#h#a#t#?#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #i#t#s# #j#u#s#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l#.#"# #t#h#e# #f#o#u#r# #m#o#n#t#h# #p#r#e#g#n#a#n#t# #s#i#a#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #w#i#p#e#d# #a#w#a#y# #t#e#a#r#s##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#a#t# #s#o#n#g# #c#a#l#l#e#d#?#"# #m#r#s# #o#l#g#a# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #t#o# #w#i#p#e# #a#w#a#y# #t#e#a#r#s##

#"#i#t#s# #a#n# #o#l#d# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #s#o#n#g# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #y#o#u# #c#a#i# #h#u#a# #i# #w#o#u#l#d# #h#a#v#e# #s#u#n#g# #i#t# #i#n# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e# #b#u#t# #i# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #t#o# #s#i#n#g# #i#t# #i#n# #a#m#e#r#i#c#a#n# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #i# #c#a#n# #s#p#e#a#k# #e#v#e#r#y# #l#a#n#u#a#g#e# #e#x#c#e#p#t##  
>#y#i#d#d#i#s#h# #i# #n#e#e#d# #r#o#s#e#t#t#a# #s#t#o#n#e# #f#o#r# #t#h#a#t#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# ##<p>

#"# #w#e#l#l# #n#o#w# #t#h#e#n# #f#o#r# #h#o#m#e# #w#o#r#k# #s#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #y#o#u# #b#a#b#i#e#s#.#"# #m#r#s# #o#l#g#a# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #h#e#l#p#e#d# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #m#a#x# #o#f#f# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#o#r##

#"#a#n#d# #a# #w#o#r#d# #o#f# #w#a#r#n#i#n#g#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #w#h#a#t#.#"# #a# #g#u#y# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #i#f# #y#o#u# #e#v#e#r# #l#e#a#v#e# #y#o#u# #g#i#r#l#f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #a#t# #a#n#y# #t#i#m#e# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #i#f# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #m#o#v#e# #t#o# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #w#h#i#c#h# #i# #h#o#p#e# #y#o#u# #t#r#y# #t#h#e# #l#o#n#g# #d#i#s#t#a#n#c#e# #r#e#l#a#t#i#o#n#s#h#i#p# #i# #w#i#l#l# #h#u#n#t# #y#o#u# #d#o#w#n#.#"# #i##  
>#s#a#i#d##<p>

#"#d#o#n#'#t# #w#o#r#r#y# #a#r#e# #m#o#m#s# #t#a#u#g#h#t# #u#s# #t#o# #n#e#v#e#r# #d#o# #t#h#a#t# #a#n#d# #i# #c#a#n# #d#e#a#l# #w#i#t#h# #a# #l#o#n#g# #d#i#s#t#a#n#c#e# #r#e#l#a#t#i#o#n#s#h#i#p#.#"# #t#h#e# #g#u#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #n#o#d#d#e#d# #i#n# #a#g#r#e#e#m#e#n#t#.##

#"#g#o#o#d#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #w#e# #l#e#f#t# #w#h#i#l#e# #i# #c#a#r#r#i#e#d# #m#a#x##

#s#a#t#u#r#d#a#y##

#"# #y#o# #i#g#g#y# #w#a#k#e# #m#a#n# #i#t#s# #y#o#u#r# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y#.#"# #g#a#z#z#y# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d##

#"# #i# #a#m# #u#p# #i# #a#m# #u#s#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #j#o#h#n#"# #i#g#g#y# #s#a#i#d# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #i#n# #t#h#e# #b#a#t#h#r#o#o#m# #a#s# #g#o#t# #h#i#s# #p#r#e#s#e#n#t# #f#r#o#m# #m#e# #a#n#d# #t#o#n#y# #r#e#a#d#y# #a#n#d# #a#s# #i# #c#o#o#k#e#d# #b#r#e#a#k#f#a#s#t##

#"#g#o#t# #t#h#e# #g#l#a#s#s#e#s# #r#e#a#d#y# #y#u#r#i#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #r#e#a#d# #t#h#e# #p#a#p#e#r##

#"# #y#u#p#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

#"#y#o#u# #g#o#t# #i#g#g#y# #g#l#a#s#s#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #w#o#n#'#t# #d#o# #j#a#c#k# #f#o#r# #h#i#s# #b#l#i#n#d#n#e#s#s#.#"# #m#a#x# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #n#o#p#e# #w#e# #b#u#i#l#t# #h#i#m# #g#l#a#s#s#e#s# #t#h#e# #a#l#l#o#w#s# #h#i#m# #t#o# #t#o# #s#e#e# #a#n#d# #i# #w#o#u#d# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n# #h#o#w# #t#h#e#y# #w#o#r#k# #b#u#t# #h#e#r#e# #i#s# #t#h#e# #s#i#m#p#l#e#s# #i# #c#a#n# #m#a#k#e# #i#t# #:# #a#r#c# #r#e#a#c#t#o#r# #t#e#c#h# #f#u#s#e#d# #w#i#t#h##  
>#y#u#r#i#s# #s#y#m#b#o#l# #p#o#w#e#r# #o#f# #p#e#r#m#a#n#t# #s#i#g#h#t# #.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d##<p>

#"# #o#k# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #s#i#m#p#l#e#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#i#p#p#e#d# #h#i#s# #c#o#f#f#e#e##

#"# #o#k# #e#v#e#r#y# #o#n#e# #i# #a#m# #h#e#r#e#.#"# #i#g#g#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #w#a#l#k#e#d# ##

#"# #s#u#p# #i#g#g#y# #w#a#n#t# #y#o#u#r# #g#i#f#t# #f#r#o#m# #m#e# #a#n#d# #t#o#n#y# #n#o#w# #o#r# #l#a#t#e#r#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #i# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #g#l#a#s#s#e#s##

#"#n#o#w# #i# #g#u#e#s#s#.#"# #i# #g#g#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#a#t# #d#o#w#n##

#"# #o#k# #h#o#l#d# #o#n#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #u#n# #f#o#l#d#e#d# #t#h#e# #g#l#a#s#s#e#s# #a#n#d# #p#u#t# #t#h#e#m# #o#n# #h#i#s# #f#a#c#e##

#"# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #i# #c#a#n# #s#e#e# #b#u#t# #h#o#w#.#"# #i#g#g#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #b#l#i#n#k#e#d##

#"#i#g#g#y# #y#o#u#r# #w#e#a#r#i#n#g# #g#l#a#s#s#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #t#o#n#y# #a#n#d# #b#u#i#l#t# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #a#r#c# #t#e#c#h# #t#h#e#s#e# #g#l#a#s#s#e#s# #h#a#v#e# #a# #p#e#r#m#a#n#t# #b#a#t#t#e#r#y# #s#u#p#p#l#y# #t#o# #k#e#e#p# #m#y# #s#y#m#b#o#l# #o#f# #p#e#r#m#a#n#t# #s#i#g#h#t# #g#o#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #a#s# #l#o#n#g# #a#s# #y#o#u##  
>#w#e#a#r# #t#h#e#s#e# #y#o#u# #c#a#n# #s#e#e# #a#n#d# #w#h#e#n# #y#o#u# #t#a#k#e# #t#h#e#m# #o#f#f# #y#o#u#r# #b#l#i#n#d# #a#g#a#i#n# #s#o# #o#n#l#y# #t#a#k#e# #t#h#e#m# #o#f#f# #a#t# #n#i#g#h#t# #w#h#e#n# #y#o#u# #s#l#e#e#p# #o#k#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i#g#g#y# #h#u#g#g#e#d# #m#e##<p>

#"# #t#h#a#n#k# #y#o#u#.#"# #i#g#g#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#t#o#p#p#e#d# #h#u#g#g#i#n#g# #m#e##

#"# #h#e#y# #w#a#n#t# #a#r#e# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #f#o#r# #m#a#n#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# ##  
>#h#o#u#r#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #n#i#g#h#t##<p>

#"# #o#k# #p#e#o#l#p#e# #t#h#e# #m#o#m#e#n#t# #w#e# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #s#i#n#g# #o#f#f#.#"# #i#g#g#y# #s#a#i#d##

#"#w#h#o# #e#v#e#r# #w#i#n#s# #g#e#t#s# #t#o# #b#e# #t#h#e# #l#e#a#d#e#r# #o#f# #t#h#e# #t#e#a#m# #a#l#l# #t#e#a#m#s# #i#n#c#l#u#d#e#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #n#e#x#t# #m#o#n#t#h#.#"# #i#g#g#y# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#e#d##

#"# #d#o#n#e#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #o#k# #w#h#o# #i#s# #f#i#r#s#t#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#a#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #j#u#d#g#e#s# #c#h#a#i#r##

#"# #i# #w#i#l#l#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #g#o#t# #u#p# #t#o# #t#h#e# #m#i#c#.##

#"# #i# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #s#i#n#g#i#n#g# #m#y# #z#i#n#g#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"#I# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #I# #f#o#u#n#d# #a# #l#o#v#e# #b#u#t# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #a# #f#l#i#n#g#.##  
>#A#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #I# #m#e#t# #a# #g#i#r#l#,##<br>#a#n#d# #f#e#l#t# #a# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #t#h#i#n#g#.##  
>#I#t#'#s# #l#i#k#e# #y#o#u#r# #h#i#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #r#i#n#g# #l#i#k#e# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #b#y# #a# #s#t#r#i#n#g#.##<br>#C#a#n#'#t# #b#r#e#a#t#h#e# #l#i#k#e# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #c#h#o#k#i#n#g# #o#n# #a# #c#h#i#c#k#e#n# #w#i#n#g#.##

#I#t# #w#a#s# #a# #t#h#i#n#g# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #a# #z#i#n#g#.##  
>#A#n#d# #I# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #s#i#n#g#,##<br>#a#n#d# #l#i#s#t#e#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l#a#d#s# #o#f# #a# #m#a#n# #n#a#m#e#d# #S#t#i#n#g#.##  
>#B#a#b#y#,# #l#o#o#k#s# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #e#y#e#.##<br>#A#n#d# #i#t#'#s# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #s#p#r#i#n#g# #l#i#k#e# #w#h#e#n# #N#a#l#a# #k#i#s#s#e#d# #S#i#m#b#a# #i#n# #t#h#e# #l#i#o#n# #k#i#n#g#.##

#Z#i#n#g#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #a#i#r# #a#n#d# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #h#a#v#e# #a# #c#a#r#e#.##  
>#I#'#m# #w#i#n#g#i#n#g# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #z#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #w#e# #s#h#a#r#e#.##<br>#Z#i#n#g#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #r#a#i#n#.##  
>#N#o#w# #I#'#m# #f#e#e#l#i#n#g# #n#o# #p#a#i#n#.##<p>

#I#t#'#s# #r#e#a#l#,# #t#i#m#e# #f#o#r# #c#e#l#e#b#r#a#t#i#n#g# #c#a#u#s#e# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #m#y# #z#i#n#g#.##  
>#(#D#r#a#g#,# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #t#h#r#o#w# #d#o#w#n#?##<br>#N#o#,##  
>#n#o# #I# #j#u#s#t# #c#a#m#e# #c#l#o#s#e#r# #t#o# #h#e#a#r# #y#o#u# #b#e#t#t#e#r#.##<br>#O#h#,# #c#o#m#e# #o#n#!##

#J#u#s#t# #g#i#v#e# #i#t# #a# #t#r#y#.#A#l#r#i#g#h#t#.##  
>#M#a#y#b#e# #j#u#s#t# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#i#t#)#.##<br>#S#o# #l#i#s#t#e#n# #a#l#l# #y#o#u# #z#i#n#g#e#r#s# #f#r#o#m# #h#e#r#e# #t#o# #b#e#i#j#i#n#g#.##  
>#Y#o#u# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #g#r#a#b# #a# #b#o#x# #o#f# #s#t#r#i#n#g#s# #a#n#d# #g#e#t# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #c#l#i#n#g# #c#a#u#s#e# #i#f# #l#o#v#e# #w#a#s# #m#o#n#e#y#,# #y#o#u#'#d# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #b#e# #y#e#l#l#i#n#g# #"#c#h#a# #-# #c#h#i#n#g#"#,##<br>#c#a#u#s#e# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #z#i#n#g#,# #c#u#p#i#d#'#s# #a#r#r#o#w#'#s# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#e#e# #s#t#i#n#g#,# #i#t# #w#a#s# #a# #z#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #a# #z#a#n#g# #a#n#d# #a# #z#i#y#g#i#d#i#d#y# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #o#n#e# #o#n#l#y# #o#n#e##  
>#l#a#d#y# #i#n# #t#h#e# #z#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #m#e# #c#a#u#s#e# #w#h#e#n# #y#o#u# #z#i#n#g# #(#w#h#e#n# #y#o#u# #z#i#n#g#)#!##<p>

#Y#o#u# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #k#n#o#w# #o#n#e# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #t#h#i#n#g#:# #t#h#e# #o#n#l#y# #t#h#i#n#g# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #g#o#n#n#n#a# #s#l#i#n#g# #i#s# #a# #w#e#d#d#i#n#g# #r#i#n#g#!##  
>#Z#i#n#g#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #a#i#r#.##<br>#N#o#w# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #h#a#v#e# #a# #c#a#r#e#.##  
>#I#'#m# #w#i#n#g#i#n#g# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #z#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #w#e# #s#h#a#r#e#.##<p>

#Z#i#n#g#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #r#a#i#n#.##  
>#N#o#w# #I#'#m# #f#e#e#l#i#n#g# #n#o# #p#a#i#n#.##<br>#I#t#'#s# #a# #r#e#a#l# #t#i#m#e# #f#o#r# #c#e#l#e#b#r#a#t#i#n#g# #c#a#u#s#e# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #m#y# #z#i#n#g#.##  
>#T#o# #t#h#e# #z#i#n#g# #y#'#a#l#l#,#b#a# #-# #d#a# #-# #b#i#n#g# #y#'#a#l#l#.##<p>

#G#o#n#n#n#a# #k#n#o#c#k# #y#o#u# #o#u#t# #r#i#g#h#t# #o#u#t#t#a# #t#h#a#t# #r#i#n#g# #y#'#a#l#l#.##  
>#B#e#t#t#e#r# #r#i#n#g# #y#'#a#l#l#,# #h#a#p#p#e#n#i#n#g# #y#'#a#l#l#.##<br>#P#a#y# #a#t#t#e#n#t#i#o#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #u#n#d#e#a#d# #k#i#n#g#,# #y#'#a#l#l#!#.#"# #i# #s#u#n#g##

#"#n#i#c#e# #n#e#x#t# #o#n#e# #u#p#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #m#o#m# #g#o#t# #o#n# #s#t#a#g#e##

#"#o#n#c#e# #u#p# #a# #d#e#c#e#m#b#e#r#.#"# #m#o#m# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"#D#a#n#c#i#n#g# #b#e#a#r#s#,# #p#a#i#n#t#e#d# #w#i#n#g#s##  
>#T#h#i#n#g#s# #I# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r##<br>#A#n#d# #a# #s#o#n#g# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #s#i#n#g#s##  
>#O#n#c#e# #u#p#o#n# #a# #D#e#c#e#m#b#e#r##<p>

#S#o#m#e#o#n#e# #h#o#l#d#s# #m#e# #s#a#f#e# #a#n#d# #w#a#r#m##  
>#H#o#r#s#e#s# #p#r#a#n#c#e# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #a# #s#i#l#v#e#r# #s#t#o#r#m##<br>#F#i#g#u#r#e#s# #d#a#n#c#i#n#g# #g#r#a#c#e#f#u#l#l#y##  
>#A#c#r#o#s#s# #m#y# #m#e#m#o#r#y##<p>

#S#o#m#e#o#n#e# #h#o#l#d#s# #m#e# #s#a#f#e# #a#n#d# #w#a#r#m##  
>#H#o#r#s#e#s# #p#r#a#n#c#e# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #a# #s#i#l#v#e#r# #s#t#o#r#m##<br>#F#i#g#u#r#e#s# #d#a#n#c#i#n#g# #g#r#a#c#e#f#u#l#l#y##  
>#A#c#r#o#s#s# #m#y# #m#e#m#o#r#y##<p>

#F#a#r# #a#w#a#y#,# #l#o#n#g# #a#g#o##  
>#G#l#o#w#i#n#g# #d#i#m# #a#s# #a#n# #e#m#b#e#r##<br>#T#h#i#n#g#s# #m#y# #h#e#a#r#t# #u#s#e#d# #t#o# #k#n#o#w##  
>#T#h#i#n#g#s# #i#t# #y#e#a#r#n#s# #t#o# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r##<p>

#A#n#d# #a# #s#o#n#g# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #s#i#n#g#s##  
>#O#n#c#e# #u#p#o#n# #a# #D#e#c#e#m#b#e#r# #.#"# #m#o#m# #s#u#n#g# #h#i#g#h# #a#n#d# #p#r#o#u#d##<p>

#"#h#o#l#y# #s#h#i#t# #i# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#i#n#g#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #s#a#i#d# ##

#h#o#u#r#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #i#t# #w#a#s# #d#o#w#n# #t#o# #t#o#n#y# #a#n#d# #t#h#o#r#.##

#"# #i# #w#i#l#l# #s#i#n#g# #a# #b#e#e#r# #s#o#n#g# #f#r#o#m# #i#r#e#l#a#n#d#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d##

#"#A# #l#o#n#g# #t#i#m#e# #a#g#o#,# #w#a#y# #b#a#c#k# #i#n# #h#i#s#t#o#r#y#,##  
>#w#h#e#n# #a#l#l# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #t#o# #d#r#i#n#k# #w#a#s# #n#o#t#h#i#n# #b#u#t# #c#u#p#s# #o#f# #t#e#a#.##<br>#W#h#e#n# #a#l#o#n#g# #c#a#m#e# #a# #m#a#n# #b#y# #t#h#e# #n#a#m#e# #o#f# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#,##  
>#a#n#d# #h#e# #i#n#v#e#n#t#e#d# #a# #w#o#n#d#e#r#f#u#l# #d#r#i#n#k# #a#n#d# #h#e# #m#a#d#e# #i#t# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#o#p#s#.##<p>

#H#e# #m#i#g#h#t# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #a#n# #a#d#m#i#r#a#l# #a# #s#u#l#t#a#n# #o#r# #a# #k#i#n#g#,##  
>#a#n#d# #t#o# #h#i#s# #p#r#a#i#s#e#s# #w#e# #s#h#a#l#l# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #s#i#n#g#.##<br>#A#n#d# #l#o#o#k# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #h#a#s# #d#o#n#e# #f#o#r# #u#s# #h#e#'#s# #f#i#l#l#e#d# #u#s# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #c#h#e#e#r#!##  
>#O#u#r# #L#o#r#d# #b#l#e#s#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#,# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #w#h#o# #i#n#v#e#n#t#e#d# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r##<br>#t#i#d#d#l#y# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r#.##

#T#h#e# #P#u#r#e#s#t# #b#a#r#,# #t#h#e# #F#a#n#c#i#e#s#t# #P#u#b#,# #t#h#e# #H#o#l#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #W#a#l#l# #a#s# #w#e#l#l##  
>#o#n#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #c#a#n# #b#e# #s#u#r#e# #o#f#,# #i#t#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e#'#s# #b#e#e#r# #t#h#e#y# #s#e#l#l##<br>#s#o# #c#o#m#e# #o#n# #a#l#l# #y#e# #l#u#c#k#y# #l#a#d#s#,# #e#l#e#v#e#n# #O#'#c#l#o#c#k# #s#h#e# #s#t#o#p#s##  
>#f#o#r# #f#i#v#e# #c#l#o#c#k# #s#e#c#o#n#d#s#,# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s# #1# #2# #3# #4# #5##<p>

#H#e# #m#i#g#h#t# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #a#n# #a#d#m#i#r#a#l# #a# #s#u#l#t#a#n# #o#r# #a# #k#i#n#g#,##  
>#a#n#d# #t#o# #h#i#s# #p#r#a#i#s#e#s# #w#e# #s#h#a#l#l# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #s#i#n#g#.##<br>#A#n#d# #l#o#o#k# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #h#a#s# #d#o#n#e# #f#o#r# #u#s# #h#e#'#s# #f#i#l#l#e#d# #u#s# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #c#h#e#e#r#!##  
>#O#u#r# #L#o#r#d# #b#l#e#s#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#,# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #w#h#o# #i#n#v#e#n#t#e#d# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r##<br>#t#i#d#d#l#y# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r#.##

#A# #b#u#s#h#e#l# #o#f# #m#a#l#t#,# #a# #b#a#r#r#e#l# #o#f# #h#o#p#s#,# #y#o#u# #s#t#i#r# #i#t# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#t#i#c#k#,##  
>#t#h#e# #k#i#n#d# #o#f# #l#u#b#r#i#c#a#t#i#o#n# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #y#o#u#r# #e#n#g#i#n#e# #t#i#c#k#.##<br>#F#o#r# #4#0# #p#i#n#t#s# #a# #w#a#l#l#o#p# #a# #d#a#y# #w#i#l#l# #k#e#e#p# #a#w#a#y# #t#h#e# #c#l#a#c#k#s#.##  
>#I#t#s# #o#n#l#y# #e#i#g#h#t# #p#e#n#c#e# #h#a#p#e#n#n#y# #a# #p#i#n#t#,#a#n#d# #o#n#e# #a#n#d# #s#i#x# #t#h#e#y# #t#a#x#,# #1# #2# #3# #4# #5##<p>

#H#e# #m#u#s#t# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #a#n# #a#d#m#i#r#a#l# #a# #s#u#l#t#a#n# #o#r# #a# #k#i#n#g#,##  
>#a#n#d# #t#o# #h#i#s# #p#r#a#i#s#e#s# #w#e# #s#h#a#l#l# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #s#i#n#g#.##<br>#A#n#d# #l#o#o#k# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #h#a#s# #d#o#n#e# #f#o#r# #u#s# #h#e#'#s# #f#i#l#l#e#d# #u#s# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #c#h#e#e#r#!##  
>#O#u#r# #L#o#r#d# #b#l#e#s#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#,# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #w#h#o# #i#n#v#e#n#t#e#d# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r##<br>#t#i#d#d#l#y# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r#,# #t#i#d#d#l#y# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r# #b#e#e#r##  
>#O#u#r# #L#o#r#d# #b#l#e#s#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#!##<p>

#T#h#e# #L#o#r#d# #b#l#e#s#s# #C#h#a#r#l#i#e# #M#o#p#s#!#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#u#n#g# #a#n#d# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d##

#"# #n#i#c#e# #o#n#e# #s#t#a#r#k#.#"#f#u#r#y# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #i# #g#u#e#s#s# #i#t#s# #m#y# #t#u#r#n# #t#h#e#n#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #s#t#o#o#d# #u#p# #t#o# #t#h#e# #m#i#c##

#"# #i# #a#m# #t#o# #s#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #s#o#n#g# #p#u#r#s#u#i#t# #o#f# #v#i#k#i#n#g#s#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d##

#"#T#h#e# #w#a#r#m#i#n#g# #s#u#n# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #a#g#a#i#n##  
>#A#n#d# #m#e#l#t#s# #a#w#a#y# #t#h#e# #s#n#o#w##<br>#T#h#e# #s#e#a# #i#s# #f#r#e#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #i#c#y# #c#h#a#i#n#s##  
>#W#i#n#t#e#r# #i#s# #l#e#t#t#i#n#g# #g#o##<p>

#S#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e# #o#c#e#a#n# #s#i#d#e##  
>#W#e# #c#a#n# #h#e#a#r# #t#h#e# #w#a#v#e#s##<br>#C#a#l#l#i#n#g# #u#s# #o#u#t# #w#i#t#h# #t#i#d#e##  
>#T#o# #s#a#i#l# #i#n#t#o# #o#u#r# #f#a#t#e##<p>

#O#d#e#n#!# #G#u#i#d#e# #o#u#r# #s#h#i#p#s##  
>#O#u#r# #a#x#e#s#,# #s#p#e#a#r#s# #a#n#d# #s#w#o#r#d#s##<br>#G#u#i#d#e# #u#s# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #s#t#o#r#m#s# #t#h#a#t# #w#h#i#p##  
>#A#n#d# #i#n# #b#r#u#t#a#l# #w#a#r##<p>

#O#u#r# #s#h#i#p#s# #a#w#a#i#t# #u#s# #b#y# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#r#e##  
>#T#i#m#e# #h#a#s# #c#o#m#e# #t#o# #l#e#a#v#e##<br>#O#u#r# #c#o#u#n#t#r#y#,# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #a#n#d# #h#o#m#e#s##  
>#F#o#r# #r#i#c#h#e#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #e#a#s#t##<p>

#S#o#m#e# #o#f# #u#s# #w#o#n#'#t# #r#e#t#u#r#n##  
>#B#u#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#o#n#'#t# #b#r#i#n#g# #u#s# #d#o#w#n##<br>#O#u#r# #f#a#t#e# #i#s# #w#r#i#t#t#e#n# #i#n# #t#h#e# #w#e#b##  
>#W#o#v#e#n# #b#y# #t#h#e# #N#o#r#n#s##<p>

#A# #r#a#m# #i#s# #s#a#c#r#i#f#i#c#e#d##  
>#A#c#r#o#s#s# #t#h#e# #l#o#n#g#s#h#i#p#'#s# #b#o#w##<br>#A#n#d# #a#s# #w#e# #s#e#t# #o#u#r# #s#a#i#l#s##  
>#A# #s#t#r#o#n#g# #b#r#e#e#z#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #t#o# #b#l#o#w##<p>

#I#t# #c#a#r#r#i#e#s# #u#s# #o#u#t# #t#o# #s#e#a##  
>#W#i#t#h# #h#o#p#e# #o#f# #f#a#m#e# #a#n#d# #p#r#i#d#e##<br>#A#n#d# #g#l#o#r#i#o#u#s# #a#l#l# #w#i#l#l# #b#e##  
>#T#h#a#t# #w#i#t#h# #s#w#o#r#d# #i#n# #h#a#n#d# #w#i#l#l# #d#i#e##<p>

#O#d#e#n#!# #G#u#i#d#e# #o#u#r# #s#h#i#p#s##  
>#O#u#r# #A#x#e#s#,# #s#p#e#a#r#s# #a#n#d# #s#w#o#r#d#s##<br>#G#u#i#d#e# #u#s# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #s#t#o#r#m#s# #t#h#a#t# #w#h#i#p##  
>#A#n#d# #i#n# #b#r#u#t#a#l# #w#a#r##<p>

#O#d#e#n#!# #G#u#i#d#e# #o#u#r# #s#h#i#p#s##  
>#O#u#r# #a#x#e#s#,# #s#p#e#a#r#s# #a#n#d# #s#w#o#r#d#s##<br>#G#u#i#d#e# #u#s# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #s#t#o#r#m#s# #t#h#a#t# #w#h#i#p##  
>#A#n#d# #i#n# #b#r#u#t#a#l# #w#a#r#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#u#n#g# #i#n# #a# #d#e#e#p# #h#e#v#y# #m#e#t#a#l# #v#o#i#c#e# #t#y#p#e# #o#f# #w#a#y##<p>

#"# #d#a#m# #n#o#w# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #y#o#u# #d#o#n#'#t# #s#e#e#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #t#h#o#r# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d##

#m#i#n#u#t#e#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #f#u#r#y# #g#o#t# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#u#l#t#s##

#"# #o#k# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#n#e#r# #o#f# #t#h#i#s# #s#i#n#g#i#n#g# #c#o#n#t#e#s#t# #i#s#.#.#.#.#.#.#.# #n#a#t#a#s#h#a#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #s#a#i#d##

##

##

##

# 


	10. Chapter 10

m#a#x#i#u#m# #r#i#d#e#:# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#s# #a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e##

##  
>#d#i#s#c#l#a#i#m#e#r#:# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #o#w#n# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s# #(#b#e# #w#a#r#n# #b#r#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #b#u#t# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n#i#n#g# #p#a#r#t# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #a#c#u#t#a#l# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s#)##<p>

##

#c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #t#e#n# # #:# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d#s# #f#i#r#s#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e#-#m#a#x#s# #m#o#m# #i#s# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #v#i#c#e# #p#r#i#n#c#i#p#a#l##

##  
>#y#u#r#i#s# #p#o#v##<p>

##  
>#t#w#o# #w#e#e#k# #l#a#t#e#r##<p>

##  
>#i#t# #h#a#s# #b#e#e#n# #a# #m#o#n#t#h# #s#i#n#c#e# #w#e# #j#o#i#n#e#d# #s#h#i#e#l#d# #a#n#d# #t#w#o# #w#e#e#k#s# #s#i#n#c#e# #e#r#i#k# #a#n#d# #m#y# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #f#r#o#m# #a#n# #a#l#t#e#r#n#a#t#e# #d#e#m#e#n#s#i#o#n# #a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d#.# #a#l#s#o# #m#a#x# #w#a#s# #e#n#t#e#r#i#n#g# #h#e#r#e# #s#i#x#t#h# #m#o#n#t#h# #o#f# ##<br>#p#r#e#g#n#a#n#c#y# #a#n#d# #m#o#m# #h#e#r#e# #t#h#i#r#d# #a#n#d# #m#a#r#i#a# #h#e#r# #s#e#o#n#d#.# #s#o# #f#a#r# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #h#a#d# #y#e#t# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #a# #m#o#v#e#.# #i#g#g#y# #w#a#s# #e#n#j#o#y#i#n#g# #h#a#v#i#n#g# #s#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #i#t# #m#a#d#e# #h#i#m# #m#o#r#e# #d#e#a#d#l#y# #i#n# #a# #f#i#g#h#t##  
>#a#n#d# #a# #g#r#e#a#t#e#r# #c#o#o#k# #a#n#d# #i#t# #s#c#o#r#e#d# #h#i#m# #a# #g#i#r#l#f#r#i#e#n#d# #a# #g#i#r#l# #o#f# #a#s#i#a#n# #d#e#c#e#n#t# #n#a#m#e#d# #t#o#m#o#k#o# #i#c#h#n#o#s#e#`# #a#n#d# #f#a#n#g# #a#n#d# #s#o#m#e# #r#e#d# #h#e#a#d# #n#a#m#e#d# #s#a#r#a# #m#i#c#h#e#a#l#s# #h#a#d# #h#i#t# #i#t# #o#f#f#.# #a#r#i##<br>#t#o# #f#o#u#n#d# #l#o#v#e# #i#n# #a# #g#i#r#l# #o#f# #s#p#a#i#n#i#s#h# #d#e#c#e#n#t# #a#n#d# #h#e#r# #n#a#m#e# #w#a#s# #s#a#s#h#a# #h#e#r#n#a#n#d#e#z#.# #a#n#d# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #i# #h#a#d# #t#o# #l#o#c#k# #t#o#n#y# #a#n#d# #p#e#p#p#e#r# #i#n# #a# #w#i#n#d#o#w#l#e#s#s# #a#n#d# #a# #d#o#o#r# #t#h#a#t# #o#n#l#y# #o#p#e#n#s# ##  
>#t#h#e# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e# #r#o#o#m# #w#i#t#h# #s#e#v#e#r#a#l# #b#o#t#t#l#e#s# #o#f# #w#i#n#e#,#s#o#m#e# #l#o#v#e# #m#u#s#i#c#,# #l#o#w# #l#i#g#h#t# #s#e#t#t#i#n#g#,# #a#n#d# #c#a#n#d#l#e#s# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #t#h#e#y# #a#d#m#i#t#t#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #i#n# #l#o#v#e# #w#i#t#h# #o#n#e# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #s#o# #t#h#a#t#s##<br>#g#o#o#d# #a#n#d# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#a#y#.#a#n#d# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #e#r#i#k# #w#a#s# #t#r#a#i#n#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #t#e#a#m# #o#f# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #s#o# #t#h#e#y# #a#n# #h#e#l#p# #o#u#t# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k#.# #a#n#d# #i# #w#a#s# #h#a#r#d# #a#t# #w#o#r#k# #t#o# #s#e#e# #i#f# #i#t# #w#a#s# #p#o#s#s#i#b#l#e##  
>#t#o# #c#o#m#b#i#n#e# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #m#e#g#a#z#o#r#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #m#e#g#a#z#o#r#d# #t#o# #f#o#r#m# #a# #n#e#w# #g#i#g#a#z#o#r#d# #d#u#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #o#n#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #f#o#r#m# #b#o#t#h# #o#u#r# #g#i#g#a#z#o#r#d# #w#e#r#e# #d#e#s#t#o#r#y#e#d# #a#n#d# #a#l#l# #w#e# #h#a#d# #l#e#f#t# #w#a#s# #o#u#r# #m#a#i#n##<br>#z#o#r#d#s# #a#n#d# #t#o#n#y# #w#a#s# #h#e#l#p#i#n#g# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #s#u#c#k#i#n#g# #f#a#c#e# #a#u#n#t# #p#e#p#p#e#r#.# #b#u#t# #t#o#d#a#y# #w#e# #h#a#d# #a# #b#r#e#a#k# #w#h#e#n# #f#o#u#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #w#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #h#a#c#k# #t#h#e# #z#o#r#d#s# #s#o# #w#e# #w#e#r#e# #r#e#w#i#r#i#n#g# #t#h#e#m# #t#o# #m#a#k#e##  
>#t#h#e#m# #c#o#m#p#a#t#a#b#l#e# #w#i#t#h# #e#a#c#h# #o#t#h#e#r#.##<p>

#"#S#o# #t#h#e# #z#o#r#d#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #r#e#a#d#y# #b#y# #t#h#e# #t#i#m#e# #y#o#u# #g#e#t# #h#o#m#e# #i#f# #n#o#t# #e#a#r#l#i#e#r# #y#u#r#i#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #z#o#r#d#s# #s#a#t# #o#n# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#k# #t#a#b#l#e##

#"#y#u#p# #a#n#d# #l#e#t#s# #h#o#p#e# #t#h#a#t# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #d#o#e#s#n#'#t# #c#h#o#o#s#e# #t#o# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #u#n#t#i#l#l# #t#h#e#n#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #w#e# #l#a#b# #s#o# #t#o#n#y# #c#a#n# #d#r#i#v#e# #u#s# #t#o# #s#c#h#o#o#l#.##

#"# #h#e#y# #w#o#r#d# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #g#r#a#p#e# #v#i#n#e# #i#s# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#r#e#s# #a# #n#e#w# #v#i#c#e# #p#r#i#n#c#i#p#a#l# #a#t# #y#o#u#r# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #h#i#r#e#d# #b#y# #f#u#r#y# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f#.#"#t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d##

#"#y#u#p# #i# #h#e#a#r# #i#t#s# #a# #w#o#m#a#n#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #w#e# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#e#e# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g# #o#n# #u#s##

#"#a#b#o#u#t# #t#i#m#e#.#"#f#a#n#g# #s#a#i#d##

#"#h#e#y# #y#o#u# #t#r#y# #r#e#p#r#o#g#r#a#m#i#n#g# #h#i#g#h# #a#d#v#a#n#c#e# #r#o#b#o#t#s# #f#a#n#g#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #s#t#o#o#d# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #m#a#x##

#"# #w#h#a#t#e#v#e#r# #i#t#s# #f#r#i#d#a#y# #a#n#d# #t#o#m#m#o#r#o#w# #i# #g#e#t# #t#o# #a#s#k# #s#a#r#a#'#s# #d#a#d# #i#f# #i# #c#a#n# #d#a#t#e# #h#e#r# #s#o# #i# #a#m# #h#o#p#i#n#g# #t#o# #i#m#p#r#e#s#s# #h#i#m#.#"# #f#a#n#g# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #w#e# #h#e#a#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #v#a#n# #t#o#n#y# #b#o#u#g#h#t# #s#o# #w#e# #c#a#n# #g#e#t##  
>#t#o# #a#n#d# #f#r#o#m# #s#c#h#o#o#l#.##<p>

#l#a#t#e#r# #a#t# #s#c#h#o#o#l##

#"# #s#o# #i# #w#o#n#d#e#r# #w#h#o# #i#s# #t#h#i#s# #n#e#w# #v#i#c#e# #p#r#i#n#c#i#p#a#l#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d##

#"#w#e#l#l# #s#i#s# #i# #w#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w#.#"# #a# #v#o#i#c#e# #f#r#o#m# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #u#s# #m#a#d#e# #u#s# #s#t#o#p# #i#n# #o#u#r# #t#r#a#c#k#s# #a#s# #w#e# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #t#o# #s#e#e# #e#l#l#a# #a#n#d# #m#a#x#s# #m#o#m# #s#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #t#h#e#r#e##

#"#e#l#l#a# #a#n#d# #m#o#m# #w#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #d#o#i#n#g# #h#e#r#e# #i# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #y#o#u# #w#e#r#e# #i#n# #n#e#w# #m#e#x#i#c#o# #s#t#i#l#l#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"#w#e#l#l# #g#o#t# #f#i#r#e#d# #d#u#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #v#e#t# #t#h#a#t# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #u#p# #i#n# #t#o#w#n# #w#e#n#t# #a#n#d# #g#o#t# #m#y# #t#e#a#c#h#i#n#g# #d#e#g#r#e#e# #a#n#d# #a# #m#a#n# #n#a#m#e#d# #n#i#c#k# #f#u#r#y# #h#i#r#e#d# #m#e# #d#o# #t#o# #m#y# #n#e#w# #b#o#y#f#r#i#e#n#d# #w#o#r#k#i#n#g# #a#s# #t#h#e# ##  
>#p#r#i#n#c#i#p#a#l# #h#e#r#e#.#"# #m#a#x#s# #m#o#m# #s#a#i#d##<p>

#"# #w#a#i#t# #y#o#u#r# #d#a#t#i#n#g# #m#r#.#c#o#u#l#s#o#n#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#e#s# #a#n#d# #n#o#w# #l#e#t# #m#e# #h#u#g# #t#h#e# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #o#f# #m#y# #g#r#a#n#d#c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n#.#"# #M#r#s#.# #m#a#r#t#i#n#e#z# #s#t#a#t#e#d##

#"# #m#o#m# #i#t#s# #g#o#o#d# #t#o# #s#e#e# #y#o#u# #a#g#a#i#n#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #h#u#g#g#e#d# #h#e#r# #m#o#m##

#"# #y#o#u# #t#o# #s#o# #w#h#a#t#s# #u#p#.#"# #m#r#s# #.#m#a#r#t#i#n#e#z# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #s#h#o#r#t# #v#e#r#s#i#o#n# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #n#u#d#g#e#,#g#a#z#z#y#,#a#n#d# #a#n#g#e#l# #a#r#e# #d#a#t#i#n#g#,#i#g#g#y# #w#e#a#r#s# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# #g#l#a#s#s#s# #t#h#a#t# #a#l#l#o#w# #h#i#m# #t#o# #s#e#e# #y#u#r#i# #i#s# #a# #s#h#i#e#l#d# #a#g#e#n#t# #a#n#d# #a# #v#a#l#k#r#y#e# #w#h#i#c#h# #a#n# #a#s#g#a#r#d#i#a#n##  
>#w#a#r#r#i#o#r# #o#f# #h#i#s# #u#n#c#l#e# #t#h#o#r#s# #m#o#m#,# #a#n#d# #h#e# #i#s# #p#a#r#t# #o#f# #a#n# #a#n#c#i#e#n#t# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #a#n#d# #h#e# #i#s# #t#h#e# #s#o#n# #o#f# #h#a#w#k#e#y#e# #a#n#d# #b#l#a#c#k# #w#i#d#o#w#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d##<p>

#"#o#k# #t#h#e#n# #h#u#r#r#y# #u#p# #t#o# #c#l#a#s#s# #y#o#u# #d#o#n#'#t# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #b#e# #l#a#t#e#.#"# #M#r#s#.#m#a#r#t#i#n#e#z# #s#a#i#d# #w#h#e#n# ##

#"#b#e#e#p# #b#e#e#p# #b#e#e#p# #b#e#e#p#.#"# #c#a#m#e# #f#r#o#m# #m#y# #w#a#t#c#h##

#"#s#h#i#t# #g#u#y#s# #i# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #g#o# #f#u#r#y# #n#e#e#d#s# #m#e# #n#i#c#e# #t#o# #s#e#e# #a#g#a#i#n# #e#l#l#a# #a#n#d# #M#r#s#.# #m#a#r#t#i#n#e#z#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #r#a#c#e#d# #o#f#f# #a#s# #i# #r#o#u#n#d#e#d# #t#h#e# #c#o#r#n#e#r# #i# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #m#y# #a#r#m#o#r# #a#n#d# #m#e#t# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# ##  
>#o#t#h#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #m#i#g#h#t#y# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #a#s# #t#h#e#y# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d#.##<p>

##  
>#"#o#k# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #h#e#r#e# #s#o#m#e#w#h#e#r#e#.#"# #i# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d##<p>

#"#h#e#l#l#o# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #a#n#d# #k#n#o#c#k# #o#f#f#s#.#"# #a# #v#o#i#c#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #a#s# #a# #n#i#g#h#o#k# #t#h#a#t# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #a# #s#n#a#k#e# #r#o#u#n#d#e#d# #t#h#e# #c#o#r#n#e#r##

#"# #s#e#r#p#e#n#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #i# #w#o#u#l#d# #r#e#c#o#g#n#i#z#e# #y#o#u# #f#r#o#m# #a#n#y# #w#h#e#r#e# #e#s#c#p#e#c#i#a#l#l#y# #s#i#n#c#e# #y#o#u# #k#i#l#l#e#d# #m#y# #c#o#u#s#i#n#.#"# #i# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d##

#"# #a#h# #s#o# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #a# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #s#h#i#b#a# #a#f#t#e#r# #a#l#l# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #w#o#n#'#t# #b#e# #p#l#e#a#s#e#d# #b#u#t# #d#o#n#'#t# #w#o#r#r#y# #i# #w#i#l#l# #w#i#t#h# #m#y# #p#o#i#s#o#n#.#"# #s#e#r#p#e#n#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #s#t#a#t#e#d##

#"# #n#o# #m#o#r#e# #t#a#l#k#i#n#g# #l#e#t#s# #f#i#g#h#t#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #m#y# #s#w#o#r#d# #i#n#t#o# #i#t#s# #g#i#a#n#t# #b#u#s#t#e#r# #s#w#o#r#d##

#"#F#I#R#E# #S#M#A#S#H#E#R#!#!#!#!#"# #i# #y#e#l#l#e#d# #a#s# #i# #c#h#a#r#g#e#d# #s#e#r#p#e#n#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #w#h#e#n# #i# #h#e#a#r##

#"#h#y#d#r#o# #b#o#w#"##  
>#"#e#a#r#t#h# #s#m#a#s#h#e#r#"##<br>#"#f#o#r#e#s#t# #s#p#e#a#r#"##  
>#"#s#k#y# #f#a#n#"##<br>#"#p#o#w#e#r# #s#w#o#r#d#"##  
>#"#p#o#w#e#r# #a#x#e#"##<br>#"#p#o#w#e#r# #l#a#n#c#e#"##  
>#"#p#o#w#e#r# #d#a#g#g#e#r#s#"##<br>#"#p#o#w#e#r# #b#o#w#"# #a#s# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #m#e# #a#n#d# #s#t#r#u#c#k# #s#e#r#p#e#n#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #a#s# #i# #f#i#n#s#h#e#d# #h#i#m# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #f#i#n#a#l# #b#l#o#w##

#"#w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #i# #w#a#s# #t#o# #k#i#l#l# #y#o#u# #s#h#i#b#a#"# #s#e#r#p#e#n#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #f#e#l#l# #t#o# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #a#n#d# #b#l#e#w# #t#o# #b#i#t#s##

#"#i#t#s# #n#o#t# #o#v#e#r# #h#e# #g#o#t#s# #a# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #l#i#f#e#.#"# #k#e#v#i#n# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#e#r#p#e#n#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #r#e#a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d# #i#n# #h#i#s# #m#e#g#a# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #f#o#r#m##

#"# #l#o#o#k#s# #l#i#k#e# #y#o#u# #g#o#t# #b#i#g# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s#.#"# #s#e#r#p#e#n#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #d#e#s#t#r#o#y# #t#h#e# #c#i#t#y# ##

#"# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #f#o#r#m# #t#h#e# #m#e#g#a#z#o#r#d#s#.# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #z#o#r#d#s# #r#e#a#d#y# #f#o#r# #a#c#t#i#o#n#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #m#y# #w#a#t#c#h##

#"#y#e#s# #s#i#r# #d#o#w#n#l#o#a#d# #i#s# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d#.#"# #j#a#r#v#i#s# #s#t#a#t#e#d# ##

#"#o#k# #s#e#n#d# #t#h#e# #z#o#r#d#s#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#e#r#p#e#n#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #d#e#m#o#l#i#s#h# #t#h#e# #c#i#t#y# #a# #f#e#w# #s#e#c#o#n#d#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #z#o#r#d#s# #a#p#p#e#a#r#e#d# #i#n# #o#u#r# #h#a#n#d#s##

#"#l#i#o#n# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g# #z#o#r#d#s#"##  
>#"#b#e#a#r# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g# #z#o#r#d#"##<br>#"#a#p#e# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g# #z#o#r#d#"##  
>#"#d#r#a#g#o#n# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g# #z#o#r#d#"##<br>#"#t#u#r#t#l#e# #f#o#l#d#i#n#g# #z#o#r#d#"##  
>#"#f#a#l#c#o#n# #z#o#r#d#"##<br>#"#b#e#a#r# #z#o#r#d#"##  
>#"#w#o#l#f# #z#o#r#d#"##<br>#"#f#r#o#g# #z#o#r#d#"##  
>#"#a#p#e# #z#o#r#d#"##<p>

#"#z#o#r#d#s# #c#o#m#b#i#n#e#"# #i# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #m#e#g#a# #z#o#r#d# #w#a#s# #f#o#r#m#e#d##

#"# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #m#e#g#a#z#o#r#d# #w#e# #a#r#e# #u#n#i#t#e#d#.#"# #m#e# #a#n#d# #m#y# #t#e#a#m# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #a#s# #w#e# #h#e#a#r##

#"# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r# #m#e#g#a#z#o#r#d# #g#o# #f#o#r# #b#a#t#t#l#e#.#"# #a#s# #e#r#i#k# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #z#o#r#d# #w#a#s# #f#o#r#m#e#d##

#a#n#d# #t#h#a#t#s# #w#h#e#n# #c#h#a#r#g#e#d# #a#t# #f#i#r#s#t# #h#e# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #u#n#t#o#u#c#h#a#b#l#e# #b#u#t# #a#f#t#e#r# #a# #f#e#w# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s# #w#e# #s#p#l#i#t# #u#p# #a#n#d# #c#h#a#r#g#e#d# #h#i#m# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #f#r#o#n#t# #a#n#d# #b#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#b#b#e#d# #h#i#m# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h#t# #t#h#e# #c#h#e#s#t##  
># #a#n#d# #a#s# #u#s#u#a#l# #s#t#r#u#c#k# #a# #p#o#s#e# #a#s# #t#h#e# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #b#l#e#w# #u#p#.##<p>

#"#s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #a#n#d# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #v#i#c#t#o#r#y# #i#s# #o#u#r#s#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #w#e# #d#i#s#c#o#m#b#i#n#e#d# #a#n#d# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #i#n#t#o# #o#u#r# #n#o#r#m#a#l# #c#o#l#t#h#i#n#g#.##

#"# #w#e#l#l# #y#u#r#i# #y#o#u# #m#i#g#h#t# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #h#u#r#r#y# #u#p# #a#n#d# #g#e#t# #b#a#c#k# #s#o# #y#o#u# #d#o#n#'#t# #g#e#t# #i#n#t#o# #t#r#o#u#b#l#e#.#"# #m#o#m# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #k# #s#e#e# #a#t# #f#o#u#r#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e#a#d#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #s#c#h#o#o#l#.##  
># <p>


	11. Chapter 11

m#a#x#i#u#m# #r#i#d#e#:# #a#v#e#n#g#e#r#s# #a#s#s#e#m#b#l#e##

##  
>#d#i#s#c#l#a#i#m#e#r#:# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #o#w#n# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s# #(#b#e# #w#a#r#n# #b#r#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e#r#s# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i# #b#u#t# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#p#h#i#n#i#n#g# #p#a#r#t# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #a#c#u#t#a#l# #s#a#m#u#r#a#i#s#)##<p>

##

#c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #e#l#e#v#e#n# # #:# #h#e#a#r# #t#h#e# #t#r#u#m#p#e#t# #h#e#a#r# #t#h#e# #p#i#p#e#r#s##

##  
>#y#u#r#i#s# #p#o#v##<p>

##

#s#o# #i#t#s# #n#o#w# #t#h#e# #w#e#e#k#e#n#d# #a# #d#a#y# #l#a#t#e#r# #s#o# #f#a#r# #w#e# #h#a#d# #o#n#l#y# #o#n#e# #n#i#g#h#l#o#k# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #b#u#t# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #s#e#e#m# #r#i#g#h#t# #u#s#u#a#l#l#y# #x#a#n#d#r#e#d# #s#e#n#t# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #o#n#e# #b#y# #n#o#w# #b#u#t# #i# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #w#o#r#r#i#e#d##  
>#c#a#u#s#e# #t#o#d#a#y# #w#a#s# #m#a#x#s# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#h#o#l#e# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #w#a#s# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #i#n#c#l#u#d#i#n#g# #o#d#i#n#,#h#e#i#m#d#h#a#l#,#f#r#i#g#g#a#,# #s#i#f# #w#h#o# #h#a#d# #n#e#w#s# #f#o#r# #b#r#u#c#e# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#a#r#r#i#o#r#s# #t#h#r#e#e#.# #i# #o#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #h#a#d##<br>#t#h#e# #b#e#s#t# #g#i#f#t# #o#n#e# #w#a#s# #a# #e#n#g#a#g#m#e#n#t# #r#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #w#a#s# #m#y# #j#o#h#n#n#y# #c#a#s#h# #v#o#i#c#e# #s#i#n#g#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #f#a#v#o#r#i#t#e# #s#o#n#g# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #c#o#m#e#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d#.# #b#u#t# #t#o#d#a#y# #m#e# #a#n#d# #h#e#r# #w#e# #a#r#e# #s#t#i#l#l# ##  
>#i#n# #t#h#e# #b#e#d# #j#u#s#t# #l#a#y#i#n#g# #t#h#e#r#e#.# #m#a#x# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #a#s#l#e#e#p# #t#h#o#u#g#h# #h#e#r# #h#e#a#d# #o#n# #m#y# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r# #a#n#d# #m#y# #h#a#n#d# #o#n# #h#e#r# #s#w#o#l#l#e#n# #b#e#l#l#y# #f#e#e#l#i#n#g# #o#u#r# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#s# #k#i#c#k# #t#o#d#a#y# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e# ##<br>#p#e#r#f#e#c#t#.# #a#f#t#e#r# #a# #f#e#w# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s# #i# #w#o#k#e# #m#a#x# #u#p# #s#o# #w#e# #c#a#n# #b#e#g#i#n# #h#e#r# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y# #p#a#r#t#y#.##

#"#m#a#x# #w#a#k#e# #u#p#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"#i# #a#m# #a#w#a#k#e# #j#u#s#t# #l#a#y#i#n#g# #h#e#r#e#.#"#m#a#x# #s#t#a#t#e#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #t#r#i#e#d# #t#o# #s#n#u#g#g#l#e# #c#l#o#s#e#r##

#"# #c#o#m#e# #o#n# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #i#s# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #u#s#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d##

#"#o#k# #j#u#s#t# #g#i#v#e# #m#e# #a# #f#e#w# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s#.#"# #m#a#x# #a#s# #s#h#e# #w#e#n#t# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#t#h#r#o#o#m##

#t#e#n# #m#i#n#u#t#e#s# #l#a#t#e#r##

#"#f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #y#o#u#r# #a#w#a#k#e# #y#o#u# #l#o#v#e# #b#i#r#d#s#.#"# #u#n#c#l#e# #t#o#n#y# #s#a#i#d##

#"#r#e#a#l#l#y# #a# #b#i#r#d# #j#o#k#e# #s#i#r# #m#e#t#a#l#h#e#a#d#.#"# #i# #r#e#t#o#r#t#e#d# #a#s# #s#a#t# #d#o#w#n# #w#i#t#h# #m#a#x# #i#n# #m#y# #l#a#p#.##

#"#o#o#o# #a# #r#e#t#o#r#t# #n#i#c#e#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #r#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#a#p#e#r##

#"#s#o# #m#a#x# #d#o# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #y#o#u#r# #f#i#r#s#t# #g#i#f#t# #n#o#w# #o#r# #l#a#t#e#r#.#"# #i# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #f#e#d# #h#e#r# #a#n# #a#p#p#l#e# #s#l#i#c#e##

#"#n#o#w# #s#i#n#c#e# #y#o#u# #g#o#t# #m#e# #c#u#r#i#o#u#s#.#"# #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #o#k# #w#a#i#t# #h#e#r#e# #i# #n#e#e#d# #m#y# #g#u#i#t#a#r#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#t#o#o#d# #u#p# #a#n#d# #p#l#a#c#e#d# #h#e#r# #i#n# #t#h#e# #c#h#a#i#r# #a#n#d# #g#r#a#b#b#e#d# #m#y# #g#u#i#t#a#r# #a#n#d# #a#n#d# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #p#l#a#y# #a#n#d# #s#i#n#g# ##

#(#i#n# #j#o#h#n#n#y# #c#a#s#h# #v#o#i#c#e#)##

#"#A#n#d# #I# #h#e#a#r#d#,# #a#s# #i#t# #w#e#r#e#,# #t#h#e# #n#o#i#s#e# #o#f# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#:##  
>#O#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#o#u#r# #b#e#a#s#t#s# #s#a#y#i#n#g#:# #"#C#o#m#e# #a#n#d# #s#e#e#.#"# #A#n#d# #I# #s#a#w#.##<br>#A#n#d# #b#e#h#o#l#d#,# #a# #w#h#i#t#e# #h#o#r#s#e#.##

#T#h#e#r#e#'#s# #a# #m#a#n# #g#o#i#n#'# #'#r#o#u#n#d# #t#a#k#i#n#'# #n#a#m#e#s#.##  
>#A#n#'# #h#e# #d#e#c#i#d#e#s# #w#h#o# #t#o# #f#r#e#e# #a#n#d# #w#h#o# #t#o# #b#l#a#m#e#.##<br>#E#v#e#r#y#b#o#d#y# #w#o#n#'#t# #b#e# #t#r#e#a#t#e#d# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e#.##  
>#T#h#e#r#e#'#l#l# #b#e# #a# #g#o#l#d#e#n# #l#a#d#d#e#r# #r#e#a#c#h#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n#.##<br>#W#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #c#o#m#e#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d#.##

#T#h#e# #h#a#i#r#s# #o#n# #y#o#u#r# #a#r#m# #w#i#l#l# #s#t#a#n#d# #u#p#.##  
>#A#t# #t#h#e# #t#e#r#r#o#r# #i#n# #e#a#c#h# #s#i#p# #a#n#d# #i#n# #e#a#c#h# #s#u#p#.##<br>#F#o#r# #y#o#u# #p#a#r#t#a#k#e# #o#f# #t#h#a#t# #l#a#s#t# #o#f#f#e#r#e#d# #c#u#p#,##  
>#O#r# #d#i#s#a#p#p#e#a#r# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #p#o#t#t#e#r#'#s# #g#r#o#u#n#d#.##<br>#W#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #c#o#m#e#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d#.##

#H#e#a#r# #t#h#e# #t#r#u#m#p#e#t#s#,# #h#e#a#r# #t#h#e# #p#i#p#e#r#s#.##  
>#O#n#e# #h#u#n#d#r#e#d# #m#i#l#l#i#o#n# #a#n#g#e#l#s# #s#i#n#g#i#n#'#.##<br>#M#u#l#t#i#t#u#d#e#s# #a#r#e# #m#a#r#c#h#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#i#g# #k#e#t#t#l#e# #d#r#u#m#.##  
>#V#o#i#c#e#s# #c#a#l#l#i#n#'#,# #v#o#i#c#e#s# #c#r#y#i#n#'#.##<br>#S#o#m#e# #a#r#e# #b#o#r#n# #a#n#'# #s#o#m#e# #a#r#e# #d#y#i#n#'#.##  
>#I#t#'#s# #A#l#p#h#a#'#s# #a#n#d# #O#m#e#g#a#'#s# #K#i#n#g#d#o#m# #c#o#m#e#.##<p>

#A#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#h#i#r#l#w#i#n#d# #i#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #t#h#o#r#n# #t#r#e#e#.##  
>#T#h#e# #v#i#r#g#i#n#s# #a#r#e# #a#l#l# #t#r#i#m#m#i#n#g# #t#h#e#i#r# #w#i#c#k#s#.##<br>#T#h#e# #w#h#i#r#l#w#i#n#d# #i#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #t#h#o#r#n# #t#r#e#e#.##  
>#I#t#'#s# #h#a#r#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e#e# #t#o# #k#i#c#k# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #t#h#e# #p#r#i#c#k#s#.##<p>

#T#i#l#l# #A#r#m#a#g#e#d#d#o#n#,# #n#o# #S#h#a#l#a#m#,# #n#o# #S#h#a#l#o#m#.##  
>#T#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #h#e#n# #w#i#l#l# #c#a#l#l# #h#i#s# #c#h#i#c#k#e#n#s# #h#o#m#e#.##<br>#T#h#e# #w#i#s#e# #m#e#n# #w#i#l#l# #b#o#w# #d#o#w#n# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #t#h#e# #t#h#r#o#n#e#.##  
>#A#n#d# #a#t# #h#i#s# #f#e#e#t# #t#h#e#y#'#l#l# #c#a#s#t# #t#h#e#i#r# #g#o#l#d#e#n# #c#r#o#w#n#.##<br>#W#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #c#o#m#e#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d#.##

#W#h#o#e#v#e#r# #i#s# #u#n#j#u#s#t#,# #l#e#t# #h#i#m# #b#e# #u#n#j#u#s#t# #s#t#i#l#l#.##  
>#W#h#o#e#v#e#r# #i#s# #r#i#g#h#t#e#o#u#s#,# #l#e#t# #h#i#m# #b#e# #r#i#g#h#t#e#o#u#s# #s#t#i#l#l#.##<br>#W#h#o#e#v#e#r# #i#s# #f#i#l#t#h#y#,# #l#e#t# #h#i#m# #b#e# #f#i#l#t#h#y# #s#t#i#l#l#.##  
>#L#i#s#t#e#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#d#s# #l#o#n#g# #w#r#i#t#t#e#n# #d#o#w#n#,# #W#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #c#o#m#e#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d#.##<p>

#H#e#a#r# #t#h#e# #t#r#u#m#p#e#t#s#,# #h#e#a#r# #t#h#e# #p#i#p#e#r#s#.##  
>#O#n#e# #h#u#n#d#r#e#d# #m#i#l#l#i#o#n# #a#n#g#e#l#s# #s#i#n#g#i#n#'#.##<br>#M#u#l#t#i#t#u#d#e#s# #a#r#e# #m#a#r#c#h#i#n#'# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#i#g# #k#e#t#t#l#e# #d#r#u#m#.##  
>#V#o#i#c#e#s# #c#a#l#l#i#n#'#,# #v#o#i#c#e#s# #c#r#y#i#n#'#.##<br>#S#o#m#e# #a#r#e# #b#o#r#n# #a#n#'# #s#o#m#e# #a#r#e# #d#y#i#n#'#.##  
>#I#t#'#s# #A#l#p#h#a#'#s# #a#n#d# #O#m#e#g#a#'#s# #K#i#n#g#d#o#m# #c#o#m#e#.##<p>

#A#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#h#i#r#l#w#i#n#d# #i#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #t#h#o#r#n# #t#r#e#e#.##  
>#T#h#e# #v#i#r#g#i#n#s# #a#r#e# #a#l#l# #t#r#i#m#m#i#n#g# #t#h#e#i#r# #w#i#c#k#s#.##<br>#T#h#e# #w#h#i#r#l#w#i#n#d# #i#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #t#h#o#r#n# #t#r#e#e#.##  
>#I#t#'#s# #h#a#r#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e#e# #t#o# #k#i#c#k# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #t#h#e# #p#r#i#c#k#s#.##<p>

#I#n# #m#e#a#s#u#r#e#d# #h#u#n#d#r#e#d#w#e#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #p#e#n#n#y# #p#o#u#n#d#.##  
>#W#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #c#o#m#e#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d#.##<p>

#A#n#d# #I# #h#e#a#r#d# #a# #v#o#i#c#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#i#d#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#o#u#r# #b#e#a#s#t#s#,##  
>#A#n#d# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#n#d# #b#e#h#o#l#d#:# #a# #p#a#l#e# #h#o#r#s#e#.##<br>#A#n#d# #h#i#s# #n#a#m#e#,# #t#h#a#t# #s#a#t# #o#n# #h#i#m#,# #w#a#s# #D#e#a#t#h#.##  
>#A#n#d# #H#e#l#l# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#m#.# #"# #a#s# #i# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #m#a#x#s# #w#a#s# #c#r#y#i#n#g# #i#n# #h#a#p#p#y#n#e#s#s##<p>

#"#t#h#a#n#k# #y#o#u# #y#u#r#i# #i# #l#o#v#e#d# #i#t#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #p#i#c#k#e#d# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#a#t# #h#e#r# #b#a#c#k# #i#n# #m#y# #l#a#p# #j#u#s#t# #a#s# #w#e# #h#e#a#r#d# #t#h#e# #s#o#u#n#d# #o#f# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r##

#"#w#e#l#l# #l#o#o#k#s# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#o#r# #a#n#d# #c#o#m#p#a#n#y# #a#r#e# #h#e#r#e#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #s#i#f# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #b#a#t#h#r#o#o#m##

#"#y#a# #t#h#o#r# #i#s# #h#e#r#e# #c#a#u#s#e# #i# #g#o#t# #n#e#w#s# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #y#o#u# #a#l#l# #a#s# #s#o#o#n# #a#s# #t#h#e#y# #e#n#t#e#r#.#"# #s#i#f# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"#h#e#l#l#o# #m#y# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #a#n#d# #n#e#p#h#e#w#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #b#o#o#m#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #e#n#t#e#r#e#d# #c#a#r#r#y#i#n#g# #j#a#n#e# #o#n# #h#i#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #o#d#i#n#,#f#r#i#g#g#a#,#t#h#e# #w#a#r#i#o#r#s# #t#h#r#e#e#,# #a#n#d# #h#e#i#m#d#a#h#l##

#"#s#o# #s#i#f# #w#h#a#t# #i#s# #t#h#i#s# #n#e#w#s# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #u#s#.#"# #f#r#a#a#n#d#a#l# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #o#k# #i#t# #m#a#i#n#l#y# #e#f#f#e#c#t#s# #b#r#u#c#e#.#"# #s#i#f# #s#a#i#d##

#"#w#h#a#t# #i#s# #s#i#f#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #w#i#p#e#d# #h#i#s# #g#l#a#s#s#e#s# #a#n#d# #p#u#t# #t#h#e#m# #b#a#c#k# #o#n##

#"#i#'#m# #p#r#e#g#n#a#n#t#.#"# #s#i#f# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #w#h#a#t#.#"# #o#d#i#n# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #s#h#e#s# #p#r#e#g#n#a#n#t#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#o#k# #w#h#a#t#s# #w#r#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#a#t#.#"# #h#o#k#u#n# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #i#t#s# #j#u#s#t# #w#e# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #i#t#s# #p#o#s#s#i#b#l#e# #f#o#r# #s#i#f# #t#o# #b#e# #t#h#e# #m#o#t#h#e#r#l#y# #t#y#p#e#.#"# #t#h#o#r# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #b#u#t# #w#h#a#t# #i#f# #t#h#e# #b#a#b#y# #i#n#h#e#r#i#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #g#u#y# #t#o#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"#t#h#e# #b#a#b#y# #w#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #g#a#m#m#a# #r#a#d#i#a#t#i#o#n# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #a#b#l#e# #t#o# #p#a#s#s# #f#r#o#m# #g#e#n#e#s# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#b#y# #d#u#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #f#a#c#t# #t#h#a#t# #i#t#s# #o#n#l#y# #i#n# #m#y# #c#e#l#l#s# #b#u#t# #w#h#e#n# #m#e# #s#i#f#s# #b#a#b#y# #i#s# #b#o#r#n# #i# #w#i#l#l##  
># #c#h#e#c#k# #j#u#s#t# #t#o# #b#e# #s#a#f#e#.#"# #b#r#u#c#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #k#i#s#s#e#d# #s#i#f#s# #c#h#e#e#c#k##<p>

#"# #s#o# #h#e#i#m#d#a#h#l# #a#n#y# #m#i#s#s#u#s# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #l#i#f#e#.#"# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#s# #h#e#l#d# #m#a#r#i#a# #b#y# #t#h#e# #w#a#i#s#t##

#"# #n#o# #s#a#d#l#y# #s#h#e# #d#i#e#d# #i#n# #c#h#i#l#d#b#i#r#t#h#.#"# #h#e#i#m#d#a#h#l# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #h#e#l#d# #h#i#s# #r#i#g#h#t# #h#a#n#d# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #b#a#c#k##

#"# #h#e#i#m#d#a#h#l# #w#h#o# #i# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #y#o#u# #b#a#c#k#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #y#o#u# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #m#e# #c#o#m#e# #o#n# #s#w#e#e#t#i#e# #s#a#y# #h#i# #d#a#d#d#y#'#s# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s#.#"# #h#e#i#m#d#a#h#l# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #t#e#n# #y#e#a#r# #o#l#d# #g#i#r#l# #s#t#e#p#p#e#d# #o#u#t# #f#r#o#m# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #h#e#i#m#d#a#h#l##

#"#a#w# #s#h#e# #s#o# #c#u#t#e# #w#h#a#t#s# #h#e#r# #n#a#m#e#.#"# #p#e#p#p#e#r# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #m#y# #n#a#m#e# #i#s# #T#z#e#i#t#e#l#.#"# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l# #s#a#i#d# #s#h#y#l#y##

#"#i#t#s# #o#k# #w#e# #w#o#n#'#t# #h#u#r#t# #y#o#u#.#"# #p#e#p#p#e#r# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #i# #k#n#o#w# #i#t#s# #j#u#s#t# #i# #a#m# #n#a#t#u#r#a#l#l#y# #s#h#y#.#"# #t#z#e#i#t#e#l# #s#a#i#d##

#"# #o#h#.#"# #m#o#m# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #n#o#w# #l#e#t#s# #p#a#r#t#y#.#"# #o#d#i#n# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #h#e# #p#i#c#k#e#d# #u#p# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #a#n#d# #m#a#d#e# #h#i#s# #w#a#y# #t#o# #t#h#e# #t#a#b#l#e##

#"# #y#e#a#h# #l#e#t#s# #p#a#r#t#y#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #p#u#t# #m#y# #h#a#n#d# #i#n# #m#y# #p#o#c#k#e#t# #a#n#d# #h#e#l#d# #t#h#e# #r#i#n#g##

#a#f#t#e#r# #h#o#u#r#s# #o#f# #p#a#r#t#y#i#n#g# #i#t# #c#a#m#e# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #o#p#e#n# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#e#n#t#s# #f#r#o#m# #f#u#r#y# #a#n#d# #c#o#u#l#s#o#n# #a# #s#t#a#n#d#a#r#d# #p#o#c#k#e#t# #k#n#i#f#e# #t#h#a#t# #h#a#d# #e#v#e#r#y# #t#o#o#l# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #n#e#e#d#e#d# #a#n#d# #i#t# #i#n#c#l#u#d#e#d# #a# #s#m#a#l#l##  
>#t#a#s#e#r#,# #f#r#o#m# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#i#s#t#e#r# #b#a#b#y# #c#o#l#t#h#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #a# #l#o#c#k#e#t#,# #t#h#e# #w#a#r#i#o#r# #t#h#r#e#e# #t#h#e#i#r# #p#r#o#m#i#s#e# #t#o# #w#a#t#c#h# #o#u#t# #f#o#r# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #o#u#r# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#s#,# #f#r#i#g#g#a# #a#n#d# #o#d#i#n# #a# #b#a#b#y# #b#l#a#n#k#e#t# #f#o#r# #e#a#c#h##<br>#o#f# #t#h#e# #b#a#b#i#e#s# #a#n#d# #a# #d#r#e#s#s# #m#a#d#e# #j#u#s#t# #f#o#r# #h#e#r#,# #t#o#n#y# #a#n#d# #p#e#p#p#e#r# #a# #c#r#i#b#,# #t#h#o#r# #a#n#d# #j#a#n#e# #a# #p#a#i#r# #o#f# #h#a#n#d# #m#a#d#e# #g#l#o#v#e#s#,# #d#a#r#c#y# #a#n#d# #l#o#k#i# #a# #g#u#i#d#e# #t#o# #p#a#r#e#n#t#i#n#g#,# #s#t#e#v#e# #a#n#d# #m#a#r#i#a##  
>#a# #c#h#a#r#m# #b#r#a#c#e#l#e#t#,# #e#r#i#k# #a#n#d# #t#e#s#o#p#h#o#n#e# #a# #b#a#b#y# #m#o#n#i#t#o#r# #a#n#d# #a# #n#e#w# #b#a#c#k#p#a#c#k#,# #m#o#m# #a#n#d# #d#a#d# #g#o#t# #h#e#r# #a#l#l# #t#e#n# #p#e#r#c#y# #j#a#c#k#s#o#n# #b#o#o#k#s#,# #m#y# #s#i#s#t#e#r# #d#r#e#w# #h#e#r# #a# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #g#a#n#g##<br>#g#o#t# #h#e#r# #a# #d#o#u#b#l#e# #b#a#b#y# #c#a#r#r#i#e#r# #a#n#d# #o#n#e# #s#i#n#g#l#e# #b#a#b#y# #c#a#r#r#i#e#r#.##

#"# #o#k# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #m#y# #t#u#r#n#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #g#o#t# #u#p##

#"# #u#m# #y#u#r#i# #w#h#a#t#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n#.#"# #m#a#x# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #i# #k#n#o#w# #w#e# #a#r#e# #y#o#u#n#g# #b#u#t# #i# #k#n#o#w# #i# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #b#e# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #r#e#t# #o#f# #m#y# #s#o#.#.#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #g#o#t# #d#o#w#n# #o#n# #o#n#e# #k#n#e#e##

#"# #s#o# #m#a#x# #w#i#l#l# #y#o#u# #m#a#r#r#y# #m#e#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #i# #h#e#l#d# #t#h#e# #r#i#n#g# #o#u#t# ##

#"#y#e#s# #a# #m#i#l#l#i#o#n# #t#i#m#e# #y#e#s#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#e#a#r#s##

#"# #w#a#i#t# #y#o#u#r# #t#o# #y#o#u#n#g# #t#o# #g#e#t# #m#a#r#r#i#e#d# #t#s# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #t#h#e# #l#a#w#.#"# #m#r#s# #m#a#r#t#i#n#e#z# #s#t#a#t#e#d##

#"# #i#t# #i#s# #b#u#t# #t#h#e# #g#o#v#e#r#n#e#r# #i#s# #a#n# #o#l#d# #f#r#i#e#n#d# #o#f# #a#n#d# #h#e# #o#w#n#e#d# #m#e# #a# #f#a#v#o#r# #w#h#i#c#h# #u#s#e#d# #s#o# #y#u#r#i# #c#a#n# #m#a#r#r#y# #m#a#x#.#"# #f#u#r#y# #s#a#i#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #g#r#i#n##

#"# #s#o# #w#h#e#n#s# #t#h#e# #w#e#d#d#i#n#g# #t#h#e#n#.#"# #t#o#n#y# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #e#a#s#y# # #t#h#e# #d#a#y# #w#h#e#n# #w#e# #h#a#d# #f#a#l#l#e#n# #i#n# #l#o#v#e#.#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# ##

#"# #a#n#d# #w#h#e#n# #w#a#s# #t#h#a#t#.#"# #d#a#d# #a#s#k#e#d##

#"# #n#o#v#e#m#b#e#r# #f#i#f#t#h#.#"# #m#a#x# #s#a#i#d##

##

##

##

##

##  
># <p>


End file.
